Full Moon Madness
by Blackkitten23
Summary: Out of no where the Kyuubi attacks Konoha, but a stronger and kinder creature comes to their aid. Where did this creature come from? Who is this mysterious foreign boy with a tail? Saiyan Naruto - Crossover with Naruto, DBZ and Yu Yu Hakusho – Yaoi Boy X Boy - Harem
1. Giant Gentle Ape

**I don't own Naruto or DBZ or Yu Yu Hakusho or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
"**Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
****(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi male X male**

OOOOOOOOO

"Hokage-sama the nine tailed fox is awake and headed strait for us from the south" yelled a panicked ninja

"Sound the alarm and start evacuating the civilians" ordered the old hokage

Sarutobi quickly discarded his robes and put on his armor, preparing for battle. He shunshined to the south gate where he stood with several other fellow ninja.

"Why is this happening now?" said a blond shinobi

"I don't know, Minato, but just in case something should happen to me I am naming the next hokage." He to the blond and said "I want you, Minato, to be the 4th hokage"

Sarutobi let an amused smile grace his face as Minato's eyes widened and said "Me, sir, are you sure? I'm only 17!"

The old kage placed a reassuring hand on the blond, blue-eyed ninja effectively calming him down.

"I can think of no one better" Minato merely nodded, still stunned at what just happened.

"Where is your team?" asked the hokage

"They're helping the civilians evacuate" Sarutobi nodded and at the night sky, to admire the full moon "at least it is a beautiful night" sighed the tired kage

A loud roar sliced though the village. "It's here" hissed the yellow flash.

Everyone was waiting in a tense silence.

Suddenly, the demon fox smashed it's way though the southern gate sending debris and ninjas flying. The merciless demon was trying to crush and destroy everything in sight. The Leaf ninjas tried everything from fire jutsu, water jutsu, and many others, but nothing worked. The battle only started a few seconds ago and things already looked bleak for hidden Leaf village.

"this isn't going well, our only chance is if I can seal the fox" thought Minato as he lept back and started a sequence of seals.

As if sensing his intentions, the fox turned and lunged in his direction.

OOOOOOOOO

On the opposite side of the village, Kakashi, Rin, and Obito, watch the fight.

"We have to help!" exclaimed a panicked Obito. With his teammates in agreement they set off.

OOOOOOOOO

Kyuubi lunged at the blonde. Minato had no time to react as the fox, with fangs bared, came at him.

*BANG*

Minato just watched in shock as the all powerful demon came crashing down to earth.

"wow minato-san how did you that" yelled a shocked jonin

The blond just blinked and said "I didn't do anything." Now everyone was perplexed and were wondering what just happened. That is until one kuniochi looked up and burst into hysterical laughter "his tail is stuck! Ha ha "

Everyone looked up and began to laugh at the fox. It was true. One of Kyuubi's tails was pulled tight and was most likely stuck on a tree cause the other end was hidden in the forest out of view.

"**Stop laughing you pathetic worms! I'll kill you all" growled the pissed off fox "What the f-" **The nine tails would've finished his rant, but he was dragged by his tail into the forest. All the ninja present looked on in shock.

A few seconds later, the fox was seen flying through the air as if thrown by something. The demon landed, very painfully, a safe distance away from konoha's west gate. A large black mass with glowing red eyes appeared in the spot where the fox was dragged into the forest. The red orbs disappeared for a second as if the mass was blinking.

Then the shadowy figure turned and, while staying outside the village, started moving toward the west gate. The mass emerged from the forest and moved onto the road in front of the west gate. Now, bathed in the light of a full moon, everyone in Konoha could see what saved them from the fox's wrath.

It was a massive ape. It was about 30 stories tall (the fox is only 20 stories), with dark black skin and dark brown fur. Without a doubt it was the eyes that were the most mesmerizing. There are no pupils and they are solid red, including what would be the whites of the eyes.

The ape just stood on the road, as still as a statue, watching the fox who was stumbling to it's feet

Once the fox got itself together it snarled at the ape **"WHO DARES TO COME BETEEWN ME AND MY PREY! Move beast or I'll kill you too!" **

All the ninja let out a relieved sigh when they saw the ape's response to the threat was to squat down on the ground, wrap it's tail around it's feet, and snort at the demon. The enraged fox charged the ape. It swiped the ape's left cheek with its claws leaving 3 bloody gashes. Before it could do anything else the ape's tail whipped around and clubbed the kitsune sending it skidding along the ground.

The fox recovered and tried again this time leaving 3 bloody gashes on the right cheek. The ape hit the fox again, but this time much harder, sending it even farther as well as breaking its jaw.

OOOOOOOOO

"wow, are you guys seeing what I'm seeing?" gaped an awestruck Rin

Her teammates nodded, too shocked to actually say anything. They watched as the demon fox was sent flying for a second time. Out of the corner of Kakashi's eye he saw a cloaked figure, an older male with white sickly skin. Judging by his body language, fists clenched and shaking, the man was pissed and talking to himself. Now Kakashi was too far away to hear, but since the cloak didn't cover the guy's mouth he could read the man's lips.

"_I woke that fucking furball so it could destroy Konoha! Where the hell did this fucking ape come from?!" _spat the enraged man before disappearing into a nearby cave.

"you guys, we should go, that fox's thrashing is making these cliffs unstable" muttered Kakashi (and so I can report this guy to the hokage) he thought.

The team started to make their way back to the evacuation site. Suddenly, ground beneath them shook. The shaking knocked a huge boulder loose and was going to crush the silver haired teen. Kakashi lost his left eye on a pervious mission so he didn't see the massive rock.

"Kakashi, look out!" screamed Obito. Obito shoved Kakashi out of the way, but was crushed instead.

"Obito, OBITO!" shrieked a terrified Rin. Kakashi was too shocked to speak. His friend's entire right side was under the boulder and blood was pooling around him. Rin and kakashi were frantically trying to get the boulder off him, but nothing worked.

"Rin … Kakashi …s-stop it's to l-late" panted a dying brunet. His friends froze. They didn't want to give up, but they knew it was to late.

"Rin.. please.. give Ka kashi my eye" the teen gasped before coughing up a large amount of blood. All she could do was nod and, with tears flowing out of her eyes, did a quick transplant. After the procedure was complete, Rin was crying and Kakashi had tears pouring onto his cheeks. It was just by chance that Kakashi glanced up to see a pair of red eyes looking at them. He grabbed Rin and pulled her back.

It was the ape! It reached forward and removed the boulder, tossing it carelessly over its shoulder. Rin let out a strangled sob at seeing her teammate's crushed limbs. The ape moved forward and placed its hand over Obito. Rin made a move to stop the ape, but Kakashi kept Rin back not wanting to lose another teammate.

What happened next shocked both teens. The hand hovering over Obito began to glow, a warm, golden energy enveloped Obito. A few seconds later the glowing stopped and the ape moved back.

Kakashi's and Rin's jaws dropped and eyes bugged out of their sockets. Obito was sitting up! All his wounds were healed!

"Obito, your alive!" exclaimed Rin, his friends rushed over and hugged him. A stunned Obito was staring at his right arm, which only moments ago, was crushed. After a few seconds he recovered his senses and looked up at the red eyes and smiled "thank you."

The ape gave a slight nod, but then became tense.

It cast a quick glance over its furry shoulder. It leaned forward and placed its outstretched hand on the ground next to them. The ape's other hand gave them a gentle push. No longer having any fear towards the ape they took the hint and scrambled into the open hand.

OOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile the leaf nin were taking the opportunity to get the injured treated.

"Why are you helping us?" muttered a curious Minato, who was watching the ape as it struck the fox a second time. Minato went to help the wounded. He heard a rumble in the distance. "sounds like the cliffs collapsed" said Minato. The blonde watched the ape. At first the ape didn't take notice, but a few seconds later the red eyes were turned in the direction of the cliffs. The dark furred creature disappeared into the forest and headed towards the cliffs.

"oh no why did he leave?" gasped a concerned Minato

"I don't know but be on guard the fox is almost recovered" said the third hokage and sure enough the fox was on his feet.

"**TIME TO DIE YOU FIL-" *crunch* **the pissed off demon was cut off by a large boulder, coming from the direction of the cliffs, landing on his head and cracking his skull. **"DING! Check Please!"** was all the fox said before collapsing in to an unconscious heap with swirly eyes and a huge lump on his head.

Everyone winced, that had to hurt.

Right then the ape reappeared and walked up to the gate with its hands cupped as if it was holding something. It leaned over the gate and opened its hands.

"Kakashi, Obito, Rin!" yelled their sensei

The ape laid its open hand on the ground allowing the three small ninjas to get off. Their sensei raced to their side.

"what is going on? What are you guys doing here? Obito are you hurt, your covered in blood?!"

"I'm fine sensei he saved us" grinned the Uchiha as he pointed at the ape. Minato looked up at the red eyes. He noticed it was watching him. The large primate's hand moved slowly and with the upmost care brushed the blonde's injured shoulder. Minato sensed no ill intent so he stood as still as possible.

(is he examining my injuries?) he thought. After a few seconds the red eyes started to wonder to the other ninjas until they reached the group of med-nin carrying the injured on stretchers. The furry head moved to look at Obito for a second before standing up to look at the fox.

"well that was odd" muttered the blonde shinobi. Minato, Obito, Rin jumped at the sudden sound of laughter and turned to see something that made their eyes widen and their jaws dropped. It was Kakashi! Kakashi, their stoic and emotionless teammate was laughing!

"ha ha If that ape haha is gonna do what ha ha what I think he is haha he's nuts Ha" gasped the silver haired teen between fits of giggles.

"Kakashi calm down., what do you think he is going to do? Wait is that a new eye? Is that the Sharingan!? What .., how!?" Minato trailed off now completely confused /poor guy\\\ Obito touched his left temple, he only just now realized a new eye has grown in place of the one he gave to Kakashi!

Kakashi took a deep breath to calm himself down, but the masked teens eyes were still smiling happily "long story sensei, tell you later, now lets see what our friend is going to do"

With that everyone looked up at the ape, who was now focusing its gaze on the village.

The ape raised its hands and spread its fingers "yep that's what I thought he gonna try to heal us" said Kakashi

"just like me" murmured Obito in an awe struck voice. Just as he said it a large amount of golden energy poured out of the ape's hands radiated though out the entire village. The genin turned to their sensei, who is watching his shoulder in shock, as his wound faded away. Team minato looked around at their fellow shinobi. One by one everyone, Inuzukas, Aburames, Hyuuga, Naras, Yamanakas, Akimichis, Uchihas, chuunin, jonin, anbu alike, were slowly being healed

After a few seconds everyone was healed and the only evidence that there was a fight was the bloody ripped clothing. There weren't even any scars left behind. The ape stopped the energy flow and turned to face the fox just in time to see that the demon has recovered and was back on its feet. The dark furred ape started to grunt and growl at the fox.

A large gray and white dog with an eye patch moved next to Sarutobi.

"Kuromaru can you tell what he's saying" the third asked

The dog nodded "he's asking the fox why it attacked us" other ninja came closer to hear the conversation. Tsume Inuzuka walked up to her canine companion " that's something I would like know" she growled as she flexed her clawed hands.

"**because they're weak disgusting scum whose only useful as my playthings and I can kill them if I want to"** snarled the demon.

A tic mark appeared on Tsume's head "that Son of a BITCH!". Another series of grunts later "he said if foxy here tries to set one more claw against the village he'll end his existence" smirked the canine translator.

"not that I don't appreciate the apes assistance, but that going to be impossible, the kyuubi can regenerate from one single cell it will take an unbelievable amount of power to kill it" stated Danzo. Kakashi glared at Danzo and replied sarcasticly "you mean the kind power it would take to heal an entire village". Danzo glared at the genin "watch it brat"

A man in a high collared trench coat and sun glasses said "in the long run it doesn't matter if the ape can kill the fox because the ape is obviously stronger and has proven so, it would be illogical to continue"

"**I'll destroy you all!"** roared the kyuubi. With that the fox charged the ape. Before the fox even closed a quarter of the distance between himself and the ape, the ape stood up and gave a mighty roar that stunned the demon and everyone else. Then the ape vanished and reappeared in front of the fox and body slammed the fox into the ground.

"now that is some serious speed" whistled an impressed Shikaku Nara. Every ninja around him nodded dumbly in agreement.

The fight went on for about 20 minutes and most of the shinobi moved to the top of the hokage monument for a better view. The fox managed to bury its teeth into the ape's left shoulder, but that gave ape the opportunity to wrap its powerful arms around the fox and squeeze.

*CRACK!* The fox went limp and fell to the earth with a loud thud. The ape let out a few grunts.

"he's saying sorry to kyuubi but since he insists on hurting innocent people he left him no choice" translated Kuromaru. The ninja's respect for the ape sky rocketed as they watched the ape pick up the fox, one hand holding the base of the tails and the other holding the scruff of the fox's neck. With one mighty heave tossed kyuubi into the air. The fox went so high that they could no longer see it.

The ape opened its mouth as wide as it could and an incredibly bright light, as bright as the sun, started to shine from its throat. Suddenly, two hyuuga screamed and fell to their knees, rubbing their eyes.

"That's solid CHAKRA! THE ape is gathering an enormous amount of chakra in to its throat" cried the to Hyuugas. There was so much chakra that it not only became visible, it was lighting up the entire village! The fox came back into view and the ape released all of the energy in one massive blast. The blast hit the demon fox dead on and vaporized the demon!

A stunned silence hung over the village hidden in the leaves. The fox was gone. The fox was dead!

Cheering erupted through out Konoha.

Except Kakashi who, though happy the fox was gone, was more worried about the ape. That was after all a lot of energy he released.

From his perch on the hokage mountain, he could see the ape getting a drink from a small stream just outside the west gate.

Kakashi shunshined to the west gate and slowly approached the large fluffy primate, who has finished drinking and was now curled up and resting.

"hey there big guy are you feeling ok?" spoke the teen as softly as he could. Kakashi was now standing right next to the ape's snout. The beast in question cracked one eye open and, before Kakashi new what hit him, the ape's tongue flicked out and gave the teen a little lick on the cheek.

Kakashi blushed behind his mask.

"looks like he's fond of you" Kakashi turned to see the hokage walking up to him.

"we owe you a great debt that we can never repay" sarutobi said to the ape "will you let us try by treating your injuries?"

The only response he got was the ape closing his eyes. Sarutobi smiled and signaled to Tsume and her daughter Hana and their team of vets to get work healing the ape's wounds.

They quickly found that the ape had fast healing abilities. Once they finished cleaning the wounds and applied ointment the injuries would close up on their own.

*CLICK CLICK CLUCK* one of the medics jumped at the sound and turned to see what made it.

It was a little green dragon, the size of a large cat with black wings.

"I've never seen that species of dragon before, I wonder if he came with the ape" said a curious Minato who was now standing next to the Hokage and Kakashi

The little dragon fluttered over and landed on the ape's head and started clucking.

Kuromaru snickered and decided to continue playing translator "the dragon is saying 'you know we are going be late now. I told you we would be late but nnooooo you just had to fight the fox. Well don't be mad tomorrow if you're sore. Your fur is too thick for you to be fighting, it's going to take forever to get the blood out.'"

Shikaku, Choza, and Inoichi, the Nara clanhead, Akimichi clanhead, and Yamanaka clanhead respectively, burst out laughing.

"don't worry big guy we totally understand" laughed Inoichi

"yeah we have fire breathing dragons at home too" snickered Shikaku

*CLANG CLANG CLANG!* The sound of metal hitting bone echoed through the area

*THUD THUD THUD!* The sound of three bodies hitting the dirt.

Everyone turned to see the three clanheads face first in the dirt sporting large lumps on their heads and standing behind them were their wives brandishing scary looking frying pans.

"hello hokage-sama" greeted Mrs. Nara as she stepped over her husband's unconscious form.

Sarutobi gave a nervous chuckle "It's good to see you Yoshino, how are you ladies?" the woman smiled "we're fine, although I wish we got a better explanation from that fox on why he attacked us. It was completely random!"

The hokage nodded he was hoping there would be more to this.

Kakashi's head snapped up when he heard the hokage and he realized he forgot about the man he saw. "hokage-sama I think I know something about that …" kakashi explained about the man in the cloak.

Sarutobi summoned all of the anbu "Kakashi can you show us exactly where you saw this man" Kakashi nodded "good you show them the way. Everybody, this night isn't over yet, all civilians should go home"

Everyone left the clearing leaving the ape alone. Kakashi lead the army of anbu to the spot in in the cliffs where he saw the man in the cloak. They went in to the cave and came out with a man that fit Kakashi's description and Kakashi identified him as the man he saw. The man turned out be Madara Uchiha's son, Kyo Uchiha, who decided to continue his father's quest to get revenge on Konoha.

Sarutobi told the council to meet in one hour. After checking on his family he went back to see if the ape was still there. When he reached the clearing he noticed the ape was gone, but Kakashi and Minato were there.

"where did he go? When did he leave?" asked a puzzled Kakashi. The three ninja sensed a presence behind them and turned to see a little boy about 6 years-old.

"if your looking for the ape, he went away when the sun came up" said the boy. Sarutobi smiled "thank you for telling us. What is your name young man?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, hokage-sama" said Naruto as he bowed politely

Kakashi was looking at Naruto. He had blonde hair, blue eyes and whisker like marks on his cheeks. He was wearing baggy black pants with a furry belt and a baggy T-shirt. Kakashi looked at his sensei then back at Naruto and back at Minato.

"mmm.. blonde hair, blue eyes… sensei is there something you've been meaning to tell us" Kakashi teased. Minato's eyes widened as he realized he did resemble the boy, he chuckled "very funny Kakashi, he isn't my kid"

Naruto laughed "yeah I look like my father, but you are way prettier than my kaa-chan, kuniochi-san" Minato blushed furiously and hung his head completely embarrassed. "I'm a guy" Minato whined. Naruto blinked owlishly "I don't believe you!" he remarked as he pointed an accusing finger at Minato.

Kakashi and Sarutobi were rolling on the ground laughing their asses off!

An anbu with cat mask appeared "Hokage-sama the council has gathered"

Sarutobi got up off the ground, still chuckling "yes thank you cat your dismissed" cat left and Sarutobi turned to Naruto "you better go Naruto. I'm sure your parents are worried"

"Yes hokage-sama" grinned the mini blonde and with that Naruto left.

"I think you two should attend this meeting as well. I know the civilian council will try to do something about the ape even though it saved us. It would be good to have you guys speak on his be half."

"Yes hokage-sama, lets go _Mina_-sensei" snickered Kakashi. Sarutobi clapped a hand over his mouth to stop him from laughing as Minato shot a glare at his student.

No one noticed the little green dragon carrying a backpack and green traveling cloak land on Naruto's shoulders and give the items to the boy as he left the village.

OOOOOOOOO

Sarutobi, Kakashi, and Minato walked in to the council room to find the civilian council arguing with the shinobi council.

"THAT APE SAVED US AND YOU WANT TO KILL IT! Are you insane!?" yelled Tsume.

The aging kage groaned, he knew something like this would happen.

"hokage-sama we should strike while that monster is weak -"

"YOU BITCH! If it wasn't for the ape Obito would be dead" screamed Kakashi. The shinobi in the room stared at Kakashi in shock and then glanced at Minato, who just smiled. They have been trying to help get Kakashi out of his shell since his father committed suicide and they were happy to see it finally happen.

"how dare you speak to us like that we are -" "ENOUGH!" the pinkette was cut off again but this time by the hokage. After a few seconds of silence Sarutobi continued "now, moving on, Danzo did Kyo Uchiha give up any information"

"yea, after a few minutes with Fu Yamanaka he gave up all of his informants and research"

"good, once every informant is interrogated they will be executed. Kyo Uchiha will be executed after this meeting. Are the damage and causality reports in?"

Danzo said "not yet, I told the medics to deliver them once they are done"

A civilian council member stood up and said "hokage-sama shouldn't we talk about the monster ape? I mean what if it comes back?! That thing is a threat!"

Kakashi scoffed "that ape is only a threat if you're a fruit tree"

The crazy lady with pink hair screeched "What do you mean?"

"DAMMIT would you stop yelling! Besides, Kakashi has a point. All of my vets said the same thing 'his breath smells like apples and oranges'. I wouldn't be surprised if his diet consisted of only fruit and fish. He isn't a threat." growled Tsume

But the pink haired lady wouldn't stop "that thing doesn't have eat us you fools he could crush us!"

A man with a high collared jacket said "please be quiet Haruno-san we are ninja we need our hearing. You shouldn't be so worried about the ape. From what I observed he has incredible control over his body. More so than some people we know." Some people snickered at the subtle jab at Haruno's inability to keep her voice below a certain noise level "the way he moved though the trees and carried Kakashi and his teammates to safety is proof that he wouldn't just step on us"

Minato nodded "he also showed great care when he examined me right before healing everyone and if had he had any ill will toward people he wouldn't have been so well behaved when the Inuzuka vets were treating his injuries"

The pink haired banshee was about to scream again when a medic came into the room "hokage-sama the damage reports are done. There were about 30 buildings destroyed, 4 bridges collapsed, lots of shattered windows and some minor damage to the library"

The medic handed the report to Sarutobi and he looked them over "hmmm… not to bad considering what could have happened. When will the causality reports be in?"

The medic said "there aren't any hokage-sama"

"are you saying they haven't been started yet? Those reports should have been started long ago"

"that's not what I meant hokage-sama! I meant we can't write up causality reports if there aren't any causalities"

Everyone stared at the medic in complete shock.

A startled Sarutobi said "are you saying that no one died?"

The medic smiled "yes hokage-sama, several ninjas were on the brink of death, but when the ape used that healing technique he saved them. That is an amazing technique! It regrew limbs, organs, and fixed spinal cords. In fact the only injuries to speak of are …umm... frying pan related" the medic glanced at the three clanheads who were laying their bandaged heads on the table.

Shikaku groaned "it figures, the day the nine tails attacks and it's our wives that do the most damage" his friends groan in both agony and agreement.

Kakashi said "it serves you right for comparing your wives to fire breathing dragons after the evacuation alarm was turned off"

"how were we supposed to know the alarm was turned off?" whined Choza

Sarutobi chuckled "the lack of lights and sirens should've been a hint. Now I think that concludes this meeting. Everyone dismissed, except you Minato"

After everyone left Minato approached the third's desk "I take it you wanted to speak to me about nominating me for the position of fourth hokage. I understand if you changed your mind"

"on the contrary, in fact" the Third Hokage rose from his chair, walked around his desk and stood in front of Minato "give me your right hand, palm facing up," Minato did as ordered and as Sarutobi went through some hand seals. When Sarutobi completed the sequence of hand seals he took Minato's hand in his and said "I, Hiruzen Sarutobi the third hokage of Konoha, choose you, Minato Namikaze, to be the fourth hokage of Konoha."

As Sarutobi said those words a symbol appeared on Minato's wrist. It was a circle with the kanji for fourth hokage in the center.

Minato stared in shock at the mark before looking at Sarutobi "Hokage-sama, I don't know-"

Sarutobi smiled and put a hand on the blonde's shoulder "it won't happen right away, but when I retire you will take my place"

A relieved Minato said "thank you hokage-sama, it is an honor"

Sarutobi and Minato heard screaming and turned to looked out the window. They saw Kyo Uchiha being dragged onto the execution platform. He was forced into a kneeling position and strapped down with chakra blocking chains. An anbu officer with a boar mask walked up on to the platform and proceeds to clean and sharpen the katana he was holding while ignoring the Uchiha's screams. Boar finishes preparing and moves next to Kyo.

Boar says "Kyo Uchiha you have been found guilty of treason and many other crimes against Konoha. Your punishment is death"

As Boar raises the katana Kyo screams "IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU DO! DEATH WON'T STOP US! MY FATHER AND I WILL RETURN! WE WILL HAVE OUR REVENGE! WE-" *THUNK* Boar brought the katana down on the traitor's neck, slicing his head off his body, silencing the insane man's ranting forever.

Sarutobi shook his head "I dread to think what would've happened if his plans succeeded, if the ape did not interfere"

Minato smiled "Thank god he did, I wonder of we will see the ape again?"

Sarutobi shrugged "I don't know, but just in case I think I'll plant some fruit trees in my backyard"

"hokage-sama I could be wrong, but I don't think your wife will let you keep a 30 story ape in your backyard"

The hokage pouts "I know, but I can grow some food for it" he then mumbles "but I wanna keep it"

Sarutobi remembered something "oh, Minato, I wanted to ask, could you invent a seal that will stop someone from exceeding a certain noise level?"

Minato laughs


	2. Second Sighting

**I don't own Naruto or DBZ or YuYu Hakusho any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
"**Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
****(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**This Yaoi Boy X Boy**

XXXXXXXXXX

It has been 3 years since the kyuubi attack

Rin was just captured by a group of kiri ninjas and Kakashi and Obito were racing off to save her.

"Kakashi, how far away are they?" asked Obito

"we're closing in on them, there only a few minutes away" responded Kakashi

*BOOM* the ground shook violently sending the two ninja sprawling.

"WHOA … what was that?! Felt like an earthquake. Hey Kakashi, you ok?"

"yea I'm fine, let's go" said Kakashi, when he was thrown off balance by the quake his headband was knocked askew. With his sharingan revealed he noticed something was off, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He pushed the nagging feeling aside so he could focus on Rin.

XXXXXXXXXX

30 minutes later the two leaf shinobi entered a clearing on the edge of a cliff and Rin was safely resting against a tree near the edge of the cliff.

Kakashi grabbed Obito to keep him from running to Rin "we shouldn't rush in. Check for traps first" Obito nodded and they checked the perimeter. Once they confirmed that there were no traps they rushed over to Rin and examined her for injuries.

"I don't get it. Where did the kiri nin go? Why did they leave Rin behind after going through all that trouble to capture her?" pondered Obito as he treated Rin's wounds, which he's happy to see weren't serious.

"I don't think they did. Look, there was a landslide here recently, they could have gotten caught in it. I'll check" said Kakashi as he made a shadow clone sent it down to investigate. A few seconds later the clone dispelled and Kakashi got its memories.

"yea they're dead" said Kakashi

"good lets go home" yelled Obito as he picked Rin up and got ready to go when he noticed his teammate hasn't moved and was just staring at the sky "… Kakashi… Kakashi come on"

Kakashi was broken out his musings by his friend's yelling "right right, I'm coming" he cast one last look at the sky before following Obito. That nagging feeling was back. He couldn't shake the feeling something was… not wrong…just off… something was off with sky, but what?

(I was sure I saw a full moon in the sky just 30 minutes ago, but it's early afternoon and a full moon shouldn't appear until next week. It must've been my imagination) he thought

XXXXXXXXXX

Finally back in Konoha Rin was being treated by a medic. Kakashi and Obito were sitting next to her.

"oh come on Rin tell us what happened" whined Obito

Rin smirked "I'm not saying anything until the Hokage and Minato-sensei get here"

Right on cue Minato and Sarutobi entered the room.

"how are you doing Rin?" smiled Sarutobi

"I'm fine" grinned Rin

"that's good to hear, now what happened before Kakashi and Obito arrived?" asked the hokage.

"I was ambushed and kidnapped by kiri nin. They wanted to make me the container for the three tails and force me to destroy Konoha, but I was saved before they could do anything"

A happy and relieved Minato asked "who saved you?"

"guess" chirped Rin

Everyone rolled their eyes at Rin's game. They all made multiple guesses, but all were wrong. "come on Rin, tell us or at least give us a hint" whined Obito who at this point was twitching violently.

"it's not my fault you guys are thinking too small… like 29 stories too small"

Everyone froze at Rin's words and after a few seconds of processing what was said their jaws hit the floor and their eyes came close to popping out of their sockets.

"THE APE SAVED YOU!" they all yelled.

Rin snickered "correct, after I was taken they stopped to preform the sealing…"

** Flashback **

Three kiri stopped at a spot near an edge of a tall cliff "ok' we'll stop here" said the leader

The two other kiri nin dropped a tied up Rin roughly on the ground. The kiri nin started drawing a series of circles and seals in the soil. They dragged a struggling Rin to the center and held her down as one of them pulled out a clay pot that was radiating demonic chakra.

"you should stay still you wouldn't want something to go wrong… besides you should be happy, your not only going to be the next vessel for the three tails, but you're also going to have the honor of destroying Konoha" laughed the kiri nin.

Rin's eyes widened in panic and she did the only thing she could. She raised her chakra and sent out a pulse to signal for help.

Her captors just laughed at her attempts to get help.

The leader kiri nin holding the pot said "no point wasting your chakra no one can…" the leader trailed off when he his two comrades became pale and shaky. It was as if they saw something terrifying…. Something terrifying behind him….and in a classic horror film motion the leader of the kiri ninjas slowly turned around and was met with a huge pair of glowing red orbs.

The orbs were eyes.

The eyes were attached to a massive ape!

Rin immediately recognized him and started struggling against her bonds to get his attention. To Rin's relief the ape looked strait at her and its eyes widened slightly in… recognition? Yes! The ape recognized her!

The kiri nin freaked out and retreated as the ape reached forward and gently picked up Rin and cradled her in his palm. The ape gently flipped Rin on to her stomach and snapped the rope binding her hands. She got up in a sitting position and removed the gag in her mouth.

That's when they heard someone shout "water style: water dragon jutsu!"

The three kiri nin fired a huge dragon made of water at the ape. The big guy turned so Rin would be safe and used his free hand to slap the jutsu away. The water dragon went flying into the base of the cliff and caused a big landslide that swept up the three kiri nin off the cliff and killed them.

The ape took Rin to a nearby pond and set her down right next to someone's campsite. Rin was so hungry and thirsty that she dove into the fresh clean water and drank her fill and devoured the fish that were cooking over the fire. Now, with a full stomach she was feeling sleepy.

But just as she was about to drift off to sleep the ape suddenly became alert and looked up at the cliff. Then he leaned over and laid his handout in front of her.

Rin understood what he wanted and climbed into his hand and as she was lifted to the cliff she asked "what going on? Is someone coming?"

The ape nodded for yes and held up two fingers to indicate two people. To her surprise the he tapped her headband to tell her they were leaf ninja. She wondered how he knew that "how do you know?"

The ape responded by covering his eye and then cupping his hands.

Rin smiled "Kakashi and Obito! But can you tell from here…you must be able to recognize chakra signatures,*yawn* my name is Rin by the way *yawn* man I'm tired" she said as the ape set her down so she was leaning against a tree a safe distance from the cliff.

The last thing Rin saw was the ape looking at the sky, a shower of sparks falling from the sky, and the ape changing and shrinking as he turned around and then she fell asleep.

** Flashback over **

Her teammates, sensei, and the hokage were awestruck by Rin's story.

Minato was the first to recover "amazing, what are the chances of seeing the ape again? Thank god he was there"

Little did they know, this wouldn't be the last time they would see the ape ...


	3. Wish Hard Enough

**I don't own Naruto or DBZ or YuYu Hakusho any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
"**Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
****(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**This is Yaol Male X Male**

**Last time:**

Her teammates, sensei, and the hokage were awestruck by Rin's story.

Minato was the first to recover "amazing, what are the chances of seeing the ape again? Thank god he was there"

XXXXXXXXXX

7 years later – 10 years since the nine tails attacked

Two prisoners were suspended from chains in a dungeon in the heart of the dessert village called Tumbleweed. The village of Tumbleweed was taken over by a crew of bandits. The bandits blocked off the village's only source of water and won't let the villagers have any unless they do as they say.

Some villagers managed get a distress call to Konoha who sent a team of four ninjas to help, but one team member betrayed them which resulted in the death of one teammate and the other two being captured.

"damn ... when I get out of here I'm going kill that bastard" said prisoner 1

"would you shut up Obito I'm trying to think of a way out before they decide to interrogate us" said prisoner 2

"oh ... Kakashi do you hear something?"

Six bandits entered the room and one said "lets have some fun, boys!"They proceeded to cut away Kakashi's and Obito's clothes.

The bandit leader smirked "well look at this, who would've guessed that Kakaski Hatake was a looker! i think i'll start with you" The bandits moved Kakashi and chained him to the floor.

The silver haired ninja just glared at the bastards as they touched his body with their filthy hands. Kakashi spat at the bandit who had he nerve to touch his cock. The angry bandit kicked the chained ninja and Kakashi screamed as his ankle made a loud snap.

A panicked Obito screamed "Kakashi-oof" the raven was cut off by another bandit who slugged him in the gut while saying "quit whining! It'll be your turn to scream next"

The bandits licked, bit and sucked where ever they pleased. Kakashi didn't make sound, he fought the urge to puke as he felt a finger was forced into him. Four of the bandits held Kakashi so his legs were forced apart and one bandit dropped his pants revealing his hard cock. The last bandit bandit began molesting Obito as the creep kneeled in between Kakashi's legs. Kakashi screwed his eyes shut, bit down hard on his lip making it bleed and tried thinking about anything else instead of what was happening too him. One memory popped that brought him some comfort, the ape.

But before anything could happen *BANG* The entire building shook.

The one bandit scowled as his fun was interrupted and yanked up his pants "lets go see what that was ... we'll finish this later" the bandits grumbled as they left.

The two ninja stayed very quiet and in the distance they could hear fighting. The fighting got closer and closer and then stopped. A few seconds later they hear someone going from door to door and whoever this person was they were getting closer.

Suddenly the door to their cell was thrown open and there stood a tall man in a big green cloak. They couldn't see his face because the hood was up.

The cloaked man saw the two naked men ''OOH! Sorry! I'll leave you two alone"

"Wait! Please don't leave us here! We're prisoners, not here for a kinky good time" yelled Kakashi

The man stepped inside and heard a small clink when his foot came in contact with something. The man bent down and picked up the object that his foot hit. It was one of their Leaf headbands.

The cloaked man said "Leaf ninja! You must be the ones that were sent to get rid of the bandits. The villagers said you may have been in trouble so I came to find you" he walked over to them and looked at Obito and asked "can you walk?"

Obito nodded "I'm Obito and yes I can, but Kakashi can't his ankle is broken"

"Kakashi and Obito huh-" The cloaked man was about to reach up and release Obito from his restraints when a bandit ran into the cell and tried to impale the cloaked man with an a spear, but the man spun around and kicked the spear shattering it and sent a punch to the bandit's stomach, knocking him out "lets save introductions for later"

He reached up and snapped the chains holding Obito. The ninjas were surprised at this cloaked man's shear strength! Obito dropped to the floor and ran to the unconscious bandit. He took the bandit's pants and jacket while the cloaked man freed Kakashi. The raven gave the jacket to the cloaked man who helped Kakashi into it as Obito searched the room for any of their gear.

Obito found his pack, which has 35 paper bombs, 10 kunai, one storage scroll and a couple of chakra pills, but not Kakashi's. He took one chakra pill and gave the other two his teammate. That's when they heard more bandits coming. "we better get going" said the cloaked man as he scooped up Kakashi and carried the silver haired ninja in a bridal style fashion out the door with Obito following "Quick! This way! I have a ride waiting"

Obito planted paper bombs in key places as they ran from the bandits. They finally reached a pair of huge doors. They opened the doors and went into the dark room. Obito groped around in the dark looking for a light switch. He found it and flicked it.

They were standing on a tall metal staircase that was in a gigantic room, like a airplane hanger, but what was in it was not an airplane.

Sitting in the middle of this airplane hanger was a huge green DRAGON!

/AC: The dragon looks like a green version of Smaug from The Hobbit, but with black wings\

"MIKE" yelled the cloaked man who jumped off the staircase with Kakashi and ran up to the dragon "time to go buddy, we wore out our welcome" the dragon lowered his head and revealed that there was a saddled on his back. The cloaked man jumped onto the saddled and gently set Kakashi down as Obito came up to him.

"this is the ride you mentioned" asked Obito who was staring in awe at the huge creature.

"yep, jump on! The saddle is built for 5, just give me a second two open the hanger door" said the cloaked man as he ran to the panel next the giant door. Obio climbed into the saddled next to a fuming Kakashi.

"Kakashi your not mad because this guy had to carry are you? He had no choice, your ankle is broken" said Obito who only received a glare in response.

The hanger door opened and Mike got up and started to walk out of the hanger, pausing for only a second to let his cloaked friend back on to his back. Once outside, Mike spread his wings and took to the skies with Obito and Kakashi clinging to the saddle for dear life.

Once they leveled out the flight became easier. Obito released a chakra pulse to trigger all of the paper bombs and they watched as the bandit's hideout was destroyed."Hi … umm you know our names, but we don't know yours. Who are you?" asked Obito

"huh Oh sorry I never did introduce myself ..." he finally removed his hood.

The young man in front of them was blonde ... with blue eyes ... with tan skin ... and has three whisker like scars on each cheek "my name is Naruto Uzumaki"

The blonde moved toward them and kneeled next to Kakashi to examine the silver haired nin's broken ankle "not too bad, I can heal it if you want" he offered and Kakashi accepted. Kakashi and Obito's eyes widened when the cloaked man rested his hand on Kakashi's ankle and saw golden energy enveloped the injured ankle. Kakashi was sure the ape used a similar technique, but this sixteen year old boy couldn't be connected to the ape.

Naruto noticed Kakashi bloody lip and reached out brushed ninja's lip with his thumb and healed it. The simple action had Kakashi's heart racing "Thank you Naruto ... do you have any clothes ... we're a little exposed ..." said the copycat nin (why does he seem so familiar? I know I heard that name before ... why is my heart beating so fast? Adrenaline, yeah, it's just adrenaline)

"you can borrow some of my clothes until we reach your village" Naruto handed them a pack that was attached to the saddle.

"thank you, how long do you think it will take for Mike to get us there?" asked Kakashi

"well ... Mike is one of the fastest dragons you can find ... so about two days" Naruto said as Kakashi and Obito borrowed some clothes.

the ninja were shocked "TWO days! It took us six weeks to get here!"

Naruto chuckled


	4. New Home

**I don't own Naruto or DBZ or YuYu Hakusho any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
"**Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male X Male**

**Pairing: Harem - Naruto x ?**

**Last time:**

"well … Mike is one of the fastest dragons you can find … so about two days" Naruto said as Kakashi and Obito borrowed some clothes.

the ninja were shocked "TWO days! It took us six weeks to get here!" Naruto chuckled

XXXXXXXXXX

It was late at night. They've been flying for a day so they stopped and made camp near a riverbank. Kakashi immediately took a bath to remove any trace of those vile bandits. Naruto only had one tent so he gave it to them. Obito was out like a light the second his head hit the pillow. But no matter what Kakashi did he couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about Naruto and ... what almost happened to him. The copycat nin finally gave up and went to sit by the fire.

When he stepped out of the tent he saw Naruto sitting next to the fire. The blonde looked at him and smiled "couldn't sleep?" Kakashi nodded and sat down next to Naruto "me neither, but your friend doesn't seem to have a problem"

Kakashi blinked and looked at Obito who was fast asleep and some how managed to roll out of the sleeping bag, Kakashi chuckled "he always was a heavy sleeper ... its nights like this that remind me how close I came to losing my teammate"

Naruto turned to him and waited for him to continue. Kakashi looked at the fire, "... 10 years ago a demon fox attacked my village and it looked like we were all going to die ... but something intervened ... a massive ape with red eyes and black skin ... me and my teammates were in some cliffs near the village ... the cliffs collapsed ... a-and Obito was crushed when he pushed me out of the way ... we thought he was dead, but the ape came out of nowhere, removed the boulder and healed him ... the ape saved him and 3 years later he saved my other teammate who was kidnapped by enemy ninja ... I can't help but be thankful ... Obito is alive and our teammate is getting married, I'm forever indebted to that ape" (WHY am I telling him all this?! ... Sure he saved us ... and I feel like I can trust him some how ... but I only just met him!)

The silver haired ninja didn't see Naruto smile "I'm happy for you. If you see the ape again you should try meeting him without the mask"

Kakashi blushed, he forgot he was stripped by bandits and didn't even have a mask "ummm Do you have anything I can borrow to cover my face? I don't think anyone will know who I am without something on my face ... how did you know I wore a mask?"

Naruto shrugged "the slight marks on your face and no I don't have anything, but there's a village not to far away that might have something. We can stop there before we leave … although, to be perfectly honest, it's a shame to cover your face, but with a beautiful face like yours in a ninja village there's bound to be security issues I guess" said Naruto who completely missed Kakashi's entire body turn bright red (he thinks I'm beautiful! ... why am I blushing like a genin kunoichi with a crush?!) were the thoughts of the copycat ninja with mismatched eyes.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Naruto showed Kakashi where the village is and the silver haired ninja left to get a mask. He found something similar in red and bought it with some money Naruto gave him.

"I must remember to pay him back" muttered Kakashi as he left the store

Kakashi put on his red face mask and entered the campsite. He saw Mike stretching getting ready for take off. He saw Obito drying his head with a towel, but no Naruto.

"hey Kakashi, looks like you found something to cover your face, you know you can't tease Minato-sensei about looking like a girl when you have a face like that, right?"

Kakashi twitched "s-shut up, where's Naruto?"

"he's taking a dip before we go"

They heard a splash behind them and turned to see a dripping wet and naked blonde. "you guys ready to go?" asked the blonde. The two ninja just nodded because they were to stunned by Naruto's hot bod to say much of anything.

Nartuto was riddled with lean, toned rock solid muscles, he had broad powerful shoulders, and had an enormous cock. In other words, he was smoking hot! The silver haired ninja also noticed a scar on Naruto's left shoulder.

As Naruto walked by to his clothes Obito and Kakashi couldn't help but notice Naruto's long brown fluffy tail "you have a tail!" yelled Obito and Kakashi facepalmed at his friend's blunt statement.

Naruto nodded as he dressed "yes I do, come on Mike, time to go"

Mike came over and let the three climb on. Once they were situated he took to the skies.

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato was at his desk doing paperwork when a ninja came in and said "hokage-sama, there's three people and a dragon here to see you, they're waiting at the south gate"

"thank you, tell them I'll be right there." The ninja nodded and left

After a second the ninja's words sank in and Minato's eyes widened "A DRAGON!" the young hokage used the hiraishin to take him to the south gate. There he saw a huge green dragon with a young blonde man wearing a green cloak sitting on his snout. The young man was watching his two companions walking towards him and the hokage was shocked to find that he recognized them.

"Kakashi, Obito what are you doing here? We only got your report confirming that you were in Tumbleweed only a week ago"

Kakashi eye smiled "we should discuss that in your office" he looked up at the young blonde man "you should come to. Would Mike be alright by himself?"

The cloaked blonde jumped off the dragon "yeah he'll be fine"

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato sat at his desk and looked at Obito, Kakashi and the newcomer "I want to know everything"

Kakashi started his report "when we made it to Tumbleweed we sent you confirmation that we arrived, but soon after that we were ambushed and taken captive by the bandits. One of our teammates were killed and the other, Ebisu, was the one who informed the bandits of our arrival"

Minato frowned "so Ebisu is a traitor"

Kakashi nodded "yes sensei, and after being taken captive we were stripped of our weapons and locked in a cell. That's when he came looking for Mike and ended up saving us in the process. This Naruto Uzumaki"

Minato nodded at in greeting at Naruto "Who's Mike?"

"the dragon, hokage-sama" said the younger blonde

Minato smiled "how did you manage to return so quickly?"

Obito grinned "he let us ride Mike"

Minato felt a pang of jealousy (I want to ride a dragon … why do feel like I know this boy?) "well, thank you Naruto" the blonde hokage had an idea "Naruto how old are you?"

"16, Hokage-sama"

Minato smiled "I personally believe in repaying debits, you are the right age and clearly show skill, so if you'd like, you can join the ninja academy, fully paid of course"

Naruto was stunned at the generous offer "thank you, I would like that"

Minato pulled out some papers and had Naruto read and sign them "congratulations Naruto, you're officially a student of Konoha's ninja academy, class starts tomorrow at 7:00 classroom A45. Take a look around town and find what you need and where to stay." Naruto left to find a place to stay after thanking Minato. When Naruto left Kakashi explained in detail what happened at the desert town and the hokage couldn't be happier that Naruto arrived when he did.

"I don't think making him a student was a good idea" said a sulking Kakashi

Obito shook his head "just ignore him sensei, he's just ticked that he wasn't much help in Tumbleweed because of chakra exhaustion and a busted ankle and that Naruto had to carry him like a damsel in distress"

Kakashi glared at Obito and Minato chuckled at their antics. He was immensely relieved that his former students were ok considering what almost happened to them.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was walking through town, he just bought a house and found where the academy is. He was about to go get something to eat when someone came running around the corner and crashed into him falling to the ground.

Naruto saw that he ran into a boy about 8 years old with messy black hair and a very long scarf "sorry mister" the boy said as Naruto helped him up.

An old man came around the corner "you should be more careful Konohamaru" the old man noticed Naruto "hello, I don't believe we've met. I'm Hiruzen Sarutobi and this is my grandson Konohamaru. Are you new to Konoha?"

"nice to meet you. yeah I just got to the village today I'm Naruto Uzumaki a new student at the academy."

Sarutobi's interest was peeked "why don't you join Konohamaru and me for some dinner?"

Naruto smiled "sure"

After finding a seat at a ramen stand Sarutobi asked "so Naruto, tell me about yourself. Who are your parents?"

"my parents died not long after I was born"

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked"

Naruto shook his head "it's ok, you didn't know. When my parents died my Grandma took me in. We did a lot of traveling and training together. Actually I did visit here 10 years ago, but the nine tails crashed that visit. Weren't you the hokage back then?"

Sarutobi's eyes widened "yes I was! You have an excellent memory! Minato is the hokage – oh my god, you're that boy who mistook Minato for a woman aren't you?"

Naruto choked on his ramen "crap, I was hoping no one would remember that. In my defense I was only six." (and I had a concussion from fighting fluffy) " He isn't mad is he? I'd hate to piss off the hokage when I just got here"

Sarutobi chuckled "no he isn't"

At some point Konohamaru almost slipped off his stool. Naruto caught him, but the boy grabbed his sleeve which pulled Naruto's shirt low enough to reveal his scar to the older Sarutobi.

"that's an interesting scar. how did that happen?" as he observed the scar on Naruto's left shoulder.

Sarutobi saw a flicker of something in the blonde's eyes, but it disappeared before he could tell what it was "it's from a fox bite" said the blonde

Naruto and Hiruzen continued chatting for a while. When the meal was done they said their good-byes and parted ways. Naruto went to his new house on top of the hokage mountain. He was lucky to find a place where Mike could sleep nearby without causing trouble.

Naruto looked over the cliffs admiring the view "I think I'll like it here" Mike grunted in agreement and nudged Naruto making the blonde frown "if I decide to become a ninja then I'll tell them about my connection with the ape. I should call Grandma now and tell her I arrived"


	5. Academy and Secrets

**I don't own Naruto or DBZ or YuYu Hakusho any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

** (**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
****(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Harem – Naruto x Shino/Kakashi/**

**Last time:**

Naruto looked over the cliffs admiring the view "I think I'll like it here" Mike grunted in agreement and nudged Naruto making the blonde frown "if I decide to become a ninja then I'll tell them about my connection with the ape. I should call Grandma now and tell her I arrived"

XXXXXXXXXX

Sarutobi was sitting on the academy grounds waiting for one student in particular, Naruto.

**Flashback**

Sarutobi strolled into his old office to check on his successor "hello Minato, how are things?"

"except for the annoying council everything's good, how's retirement?"

"wonderful, I finely have time with my grandson and I ran into a new academy student by the name of Naruto Uzumaki, it's strange that you let new student enter in the middle of the year"

Minato nodded "normally yes, but according to Kakashi and Obito he displayed an amazing level of skill" Minato told Saruobi everything his former pupils told him "impressive isn't he? The offer to become a ninja seemed to interest him so I – Sarutobi-sama are you ok?"

"yes I'm fine, I'm just surprised that you really don't remember him. I thought you would remember the boy who mistook for a female"

Minato's jaw dropped and slammed his head on the desk "how did I miss that!?"

**Flashback end**

(I didn't technically lie to Minato. I just didn't tell him everything. I want to confirm my thoughts with Naruto first) thought the former kage.

A couple minutes later Naruto arrived at the academy and saw Sarutobi "Hello Sarutobi-san"

"Naruto, it's good to see you! Your early, that's good, I wanted to talk to you about something"

Naruto sat down next to him "about what, Sarutobi-san?"

"Naruto do you know the story about the giant ape?" Naruto nodded "well, there's more to it. We actually met that ape again three years later, I think Kakashi told you, that the ape saved his teammate. I remember his teammate's account of what happened and it struck me as strange. The ape took Kakashi's teammate to a campsite and she claims that she saw him shrink before she past out. It's because of those two facts I always wondered if the ape had a smaller form or even a human form. You know in the fight with fox the ape was slashed on both cheeks and bitten on the left shoulder. Your healing ability Minato described is similar to the ape's and your scars would match the ape's wounds ... you have nothing to fear of me not after what you did for this village"

Naruto stayed quiet for a little bit before chuckling "I have to admit I didn't expect anyone to figure that out. Oh well, can I show you something Sarutobi-san?"

The old man nodded and Naruto rested his left hand on Sarutobi's shoulder. Then he extended his right index finger and right middle finger in a salute and tapped his forehead. The two disappeared.

10 minutes later they reappeared except they were both standing and Naruto's tail was not wrapped around his waist.

"sooo long ago, the last two aliens of a warrior race came to earth and they were called saiyans and you and your Grandma are descendants of these saiyans is that right?" asked the stunned Sarutobi.

Naruto nodded "yep, that's the gist of it, but could you keep it between us for now? Not everyone is open minded about these things"

Sarutobi remembered the council meeting after the attack and gladly agreed "I have no problem with that, but can I ask, if your Grandma is a saiyan too why did she let you fight the fox and not herself?"

Naruto winced "well, we went into space before coming to Konoha and Grandma ended up picking a fight with a space worm and lost her tail. It grew back, but not in time to fight fluffy. A word of warning if you ever meet her don't bring that up it's a sore subject"

Sarutobi heard the bell ring "that's the bell you better go and Naruto you should tell at least Minato if you decide to become a ninja, if you would like my help in any thing just ask"

XXXXXXXXXX

"ok class, we have a new student, his name is Naruto Uzumaki" said Iruka and Naruto came into the room with Mizuki. Everyone was looking at him with a blush or with hearts in their eyes, even Iruka.

A pink haired girl stood up "Iruka-sensei why is this guy being let into the academy in the middle of the year? We had to do all that work and he just walks in, it's not Fair. He should just leave, he won't be able to pass anyway-"

"Sakura sit down and stop being rude" Sakura flopped down into her seat and Iruka turned to Naruto "don't listen to her. This isn't like a civilian school. As long as you pass the finale you'll be fine. Now let's see, there's an empty seat next to Shino Aburame. Shino would you stand up" a boy about Naruto's age, with thick spikey brown hair, sunglasses and a baggy grey coat stood up. Naruto made his way up the stairs. He paused only for a second before sitting next to Shino.

After class Naruto went outside and a boy with hair styled like a ducks ass came over to him "give them back, I'm Sasuke Uchiha of the elite ninja clan you can't take things from me!"

Naruto shrugged "I didn't take them, you threw them at me. You know one of them was going to hit Shino"

Sasuke scoffed "who cares about the bug freak. Just give me my kunai"

Naruto shrugged and reached into the pocket of his brown jacket and pulled out three kunai. He gave them to Sasuke who snatched them before stomping away. Sasuke was mad! He wanted to put he new guy in his place so when Iruka turned around he threw some kunai at Naruto, but the kunai vanished! He realized later that his kunai didn't just disappear, but that Naruto caught them in midflight and he moved so fast that it looked like he just paused for a second.

The arrogant Uchiha didn't like that the new guy could move so fast (when I activate my sharingan I'll show him who's better!)

Naruto had a few minutes before class started again so he looked around and he saw three guys about two years older than himself talking to a classmate. It was Shino.

Naruto stepped in when one of the guys shoved Shino down to the ground "are you alright" he asked as he helped the brunette up.

"yes I'm f-"

The goon in charge saw Naruto and said "hey new guy, you should get away from that freak. He's an Aburame, a bunch of insects live in him"

The sunglasses wearer felt his heart sink, he was sure this new comer would leave him at the mercy of the three bullies, but he got the shock of a lifetime when the new comer said "so … you guys don't like this guy because he has insects in his body, is that right?" they nod "then I don't think I will leave this guy alone with a bunch narrow minded twits like you three"

The three bullies were pissed that Naruto insulted them "then we'll get you too" the goons threw rocks at Naruto and Shino. However, Naruto easily caught each rock with one hand and flicked them back at the goons. Each rock nailed each goon right between the eyes and knocked them out.

The Aburame was dumbfound at what just happened "thank you"

"it's no problem, I'm used to guys like that. Not everyone likes tails" he unwrapped his tail from around his waist and showed Shino. Shino blushed his fingers were itching to touch the tail. The tail looked so fluffy and soft, but before he could ask if he coubell for class rang and they went back to the class. The rest of the day was uneventful except for Sasuke's glares which intensified after Naruto beat him in a spar.

When school let out Shino stopped Naruto in the hall "Uzumaki-san, thank you again for earlier"

"it wasn't any trouble and you can call me Naruto, can I ask you a question?" Shino nodded "would you like to go out with me?"

Shino's brain was shattered, he couldn't believe someone asked him out! "you mean on a date?"

Naruto nodded "yes, but if you don't swing that way I understand"

Shino blushed "I would like to go out with you"

Naruto smiled "great, how's Saturday around 7?"

Shino was shocked further when Naruto placed a kiss on his cheek before leaving (did that really happen?) thought the insect user.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sarutobi smiled, it has been a little over five months since Naruto came to the village and now he was going to graduate the ninja academy next week. Now he and Naruto were headed to Minato's office to tell him about his connection to the ape.

"I take it you already told Shino about this"

Naruto nodded and smiled "yep, he was fine with it"

Sarutobi chuckled "that's good to hear, but when are you two going to go public with your relationship"

Naruto sighed "I want to, but Shino is worried about how his clan will react so we're keeping it quiet a little longer"

Sarutobi nodded "it's understandable, Naruto you ready?" the blonde nodded

The retired kage opened the door to reveal Minato doing paperwork and Kakashi sitting nearby reading.

Minato looked up "hey, what's up?"

Sarutobi smiled "Naruto has something to show you both, but we will need to go somewhere else unless you want a skylight"

Minato stood up and stretched his back "I could use a break anyway, so where should we go?"

Sarutobi rested his right hand on Kakashi's shoulder and his other hand on Minato's shoulder "Naruto will take us" Naruto rested his hand on Sarutobi's shoulder and tapped his forehead with his other hand.

The four ninja vanished.

XXXXXXXXXX

They reappeared on a mountain a long ways away.

An awestruck Minato looked around "where are we? How did we get here? Naruto do you know the hiraishin?"

Naruto shook his head "no I don't. That technique was called 'instant transmission' it's similar to your hiraishin, but doesn't require seals and this place is Mount Paozu, my family has lived here a long time."

A stunned Kakashi said "wow so is this is what you wanted to show us?"

Naruto chuckled "not really, it's just this is a good place to do this" said the blonde as he held out his hand as if he was holding a ball and a sphere of solid energy appeared. Naruto threw the ball into the air where stayed suspended in the sky. Kakashi's eyes widened as he remembered the strange feeling he got when he and Obito went to save Rin and realized that this was what he saw, this moon like ball. But what did it mean?

Sarutobi sweatdropped when he noticed Minato and Kakashi ogling the young blonde as he undressed (and people call me a pervert) he saw Naruto finish stripping and was looking at the ball in the sky "it would be a good idea to step back" the old man warned as he moved back.

The second Naruto looked at the 'moon' he started to change.

He grew bigger.

His eyes turned solid red and glowed.

He grew even larger and his skin turned black.

Minato and Kakashi's jaws dropped lower as each second past.

He grew a thick coat of brown fur as he continued to increase in size.

2 minutes later the changes were done and there standing in front of the ninja was the ape!

Minato stuttered "so Naruto is the ape?"

The ape/Naruto nodded "yes I am"

"YOU CAN TALK!" screamed Kakashi and Minato

"yes I've been able to talk in this form for about three years now" said ape/Naruto

Sarutobi smiled "ok Naruto, you can change back now"

Naruto nodded and looked at the 'moon'. The 'moon' shattered and Naruto started to revert back to normal.

Naruto was back to normal and started getting dressed "that is what I wanted to show you. You see many years ago two aliens came to earth. They were the last of a warrior race called Saiyans. My grandma and I are their descendants. Well, we aren't exactly like the Saiyans back then. We have tails and can transform, but the ape form is different so saiyan blood might've mutated over the years"

It took a minute for Minato to process the information, but when he did he smiled and then frowned "I was going to bring this up later, but in light of this new information I should tell you now. The council wants you to join the CCA"

Naruto raised an eyebrow "the CCA? You mean the Clan Creation Act that requires at least 5 mates? I have no problem with it, but have to talk to my lover and make sure it's ok with him"

Sarutobi could see disappointment and hope flicker in the eyes of Minato and Kakashi (if Shino approves the CCA then Naruto will have no problem getting more mates)


	6. Exams and Dates

**I don't own Naruto or DBZ or YuYu Hakusho any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

** (**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
****(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Harem – Naruto x Shino/Kakashi/**

**Last time:**

Sarutobi could see disappointment and hope flicker in the eyes of Minato and Kakashi (if Shino approves the CCA then Naruto will have no problem getting more mates)

XXXXXXXXXX

**Kakashi's Perverted dream **

A naked Kakashi was pinned to a bed by an equally naked Naruto who was staring hungrily at him.

"I want to be your mate aaah" moaned the silver haired man as their hard cocks brushed together.

Naruto responded with a kiss. The blonde's tongue slipped into Kakashi's mouth to tease the other wet muscle. Kakaski moaned into the kiss as Naruto's strong hands explored every inch of his body.

Kakashi broke the kiss to moan when the blonde's naughty hands landed on his hard cock "aaaahhhhhhhh! Yes ahh" the silver haired ninja thrashed and moaned wildly as he was grinding his crotch against the blonde's hand.

"ooooooh yes oooh yes I'm ah I'm"

**End of Kakashi's dream**

Kakashi woke up from his erotic dream dripping with sweat and very horny "I don't know how much more of this I can take" he panted. He looked at the clock next to his bed and smiled. The graduation exam is today. Once Naruto passed he'd be a legal adult! Minato told him that Naruto's lover gave the go ahead with the CCA and Naruto signed up. Kakashi didn't know who the blonde's lover was, but he didn't care as long as he had a chance to be with Naruto.

Kakashi groaned at the idea of getting fucked by Naruto with his other mates watching or vice versa. He lowered his boxers and pumped his hard weeping cock with one hand while using his other hand to play with his nipples.

He needed more so he grabbed a dildo from under the bed, slicked it up with lube and thrust it into his tight passage. Kakashi thrashed and moaned as he worked out his pent up pleasure. The silver haired man imagined his crush was watching him do this and came right there.

XXXXXXXXXX

Shino was headed to the academy to take the exam. As he crossed the bridge he saw a park. That was where he and Naruto had their first date.

**Flashback**

Shino waited patiently for Naruto to arrive for their date. He was very nervous. As much as he liked Naruto he was skeptical that the blonde would show up. It's very rare that someone outside the clan take an interest in a bug user, unless it's for a cruel prank.

"hey Shino, ready "

The bug user nodded, he was actually surprised to see the blonde walking up to him with a basket. Naruto took Shino by the hand and led him to a park, pulled a blanket out of the basket and set up a picnic.

The blonde pulled out a few platters of food and some plates "I didn't know what you would like, so I made a variety of things. Oh, would you like chopsticks or forks and knives"

Shino took the chopsticks and looked at the food "everything looks delicious, you really made all this?"

Naruto laughed "yep, someone had to learn how to cook cause my Grandma couldn't, so I did. Oh there's a chocolate cake for dessert"

The insect charmer lit up, he wasn't really into many sweets, but he did have a weakness for chocolate. They ate in a peaceful silence for a while before Naruto handed Shino a big piece of cake.

Shino popped a piece of moist confection into his mouth and nearly moaned "this is very good" he said as he munched on the cake.

Naruto's smile made Shino's heart flutter "I'm glad you like it" the blonde looked at the Shino's plate and chuckled "your insects seem to like it too"

Shino saw his insects steal crumbs off his plate "yeah ... Naruto, why did you ask me out?"

"your smart, calm, open minded and I like you. You seem surprised I asked you out"

The bug user nodded "I am. It's just that people tend to avoid members of my clan. In fact, I've only met one other person who didn't freak out. He was a little boy with a baby dragon named Mike I met ten years ago"

Naruto blinked and stared at the bug user in shock "you didn't by any chance carry around a caterpillar plushy almost as big as you named Bugsy, did you?"

Shino's jaw dropped behind his collar. He realized Naruto looked a lot like the boy that he met 10 years ago except "those whisker marks are scars not birthmarls, aren't they?"

Naruto nodded "yeah, hey want to see Mike?" the insect user smiled and nodded "great, but a word of warning, he isn't a lap dragon anymore"

**Flashback over**

Shino smiled at the memory as he approached his classroom and took his seat next to Naruto. He felt the saiyan's tail brushed his hand in a silent greeting and smiled.

Iruka and Mizuki entered the room and Iruka said "alright every one, today is the final exam, first is the written portion"

The two teachers passed out the papers and gave everyone 30 minutes to complete it. When that was done everyone went outside for the weapons portion. Shino scored 9/10 and Sasuke got 10/10, but the Uchiha was pissed when Naruto scored 10/10 and got some extra credit for hitting all vital points.

Iruka smiled "alright next is sparing. First up is Naruto and Sasuke"

XXXXXXXXXX

Hours later Shibi Aburame was traveling through the forest looking for his son Shino. He just came back from a mission and wanted to congratulate his son on passing the exam and tell him the elders of their clan have arranged for him to marry. His insects led him to a house on top of the hokage mountain and he could see people inside. One was Naruto and the other was a cute brunette he didn't recognize who was wearing nothing, but a huge shirt that had to be Naruto's. He sent some insects into the house to see if Shino was there. As a result his could hear the couples conversation.

_"so Naruto, how's your Grandma? Wasn't she holding a tournament to find an apprentice?"_ asked the brunette as he made some tea.

Naruto who was sitting at the table fiddling with the insides of a metal gadget said _"funny thing actually, the spirit detective won. It figures, the won one person she didn't want to train"_ the blonde glanced at the brunette _"why do my clothes look better on you?"_

The brunette chuckled_ "couldn't she just change her mind or ditch the dojo?"_ he swiveled his hips out of Naruto's reach and handed the pouting blonde a cup of tea.

Naruto shrugged and took the cup _"she may not like spirit detectives, but she really doesn't care bas long as she can pass the dojo along to someone so she can move here. She clearly isn't happy about, as she says 'training an idiot', look at what she did to her scouter"_ the blonde held up the busted gadget.

The brunette wasn't happy _"speaking of idiots, I can't believe that prick shot a fireball at you! He should've been arrested, but noooo he's part of the elite clan of spoiled brats so he can't get in trouble"_

Shibi chuckled as the brunette's feisty nature reminded him of his late wife.

_"yeah Sasuke is a jerk, but what can we do? We should just be happy that we both passed and no one was hurt"_ said the blonde

_"that won't stop that arrogant emo from doing it again! Someone should talk to the hokag- meep"_ the brunette was pulled into Naruto's lap and silenced with a kiss.

The brunette pouted when the kiss broke _"that's not fair"_

The blonde chuckled _"all's fair in love and war and this is definitely love"_

The brunette blushed and wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck _"I love you Naruto Uzumaki"_

At this point Shibi decided to leave and give the couple some privacy.

XXXXXXXXXX

"that won't stop that arrogant emo from doing it again! Someone should talk to the hokag- meep" the brunette was pulled into Naruto's lap and silenced with a kiss.

The brunette pouted when the kiss broke "that's not fair"

The blonde chuckled "all's fair in love and war. This is definitely love"

The brunette blushed and wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck "I love you Naruto Uzumaki"

Naruto smiled "and I love you, Shino Aburame"

The two shared a long heated kiss before moving to the couch where Shino lost the only piece of clothing he had on and moaned as the blonde explored his body. Neither of the lovers noticed three little beetles race out of the house. The bugs received a distress signal from their host. They traveled to the spot where they last saw their host and found a tree with a Shibi shaped dent in it. The beetles flew down to the forest floor and found Shibi embed in a hole in the ground, which was also in the shape of their host. Mike lumbered by and paused briefly to sniff the bug user before walking away wondering why the human is sitting in a hole.

Shibi groaned "the elders aren't going to like this ... why didn't Shino tell me?" the clan head wondered with a depressed cloud over his head.


	7. In-Laws

**I don't own Naruto or DBZ or YuYu Hakusho any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Harem – Naruto x Shino / Kakashi / Minato /**

**Last time:**

Shibi groaned "the elders aren't going to like this … why didn't Shino tell me?" the clan head wondered with a depressed cloud over his head.

XXXXXXXXXX

(what should I do? Tell the elders? No, they'll try to break them up!) these were the frantic thoughts of one Shibi Aburame as he wondered how to save his son's relationship while he waited for the council meeting to start.

Minato entered the room "sorry for being late, the jonin meeting took longer than expected" said the blonde as he took his seat.

Danzo stood up "understandable hokage-sama, if it's alright, I would like to start this meeting off with the subject of Naruto Uzumaki. Has he considered our offer of joining the CCA?"

No one noticed Shibi perk up, a CCA contract would overrule the elders arranged marriage.

Minato smiled "yes he signed everything yesterday. It took longer than expected because he wanted to clear it with his boyfriend"

Shibi couldn't be happier!

"so Uzumaki has a boyfriend, who is it?" asked Danzo

"all the details will be made pubic this afternoon after the team assignments"

XXXXXXXXXX

"team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno-"

Iruka was cut off by Sakura's shriek "YES take that Ino!"

"Sakura sit down!" the pink banshee took her seat and Iruka continued "team 7, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki-"

"what!? Why do I have to be with him?" screamed Sakura as she pointed at the blonde. Naruto wrapped his tail around Shino's waist, Sakura didn't know it, but she is very close to getting attacked by a hive of insects.

"Sakura I've told this before your grades put you at the bottom of the class so you by default have to be with the top two students, Naruto and Sasuke" said Iruka who was trying really hard to stay calm.

"I'm the dead last!"

Iruka sighed "again this isn't a civilian school, you aced the written portion, but that's only 10% of your total grade and you did badly on every other section which makes you dead last. Now, moving on, team 7 your sensei is Kakashi Hatake ... team 8 is Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame your sensei is Kurenai Yuuhi, team 9 we can skip ... team 10, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara and your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi. Well that's everyone, I wish you all luck in your ninja career" Iruka and Mizuki left the room.

Ino looked at Naruto "so Naruto, is it true that you got a CCA contract?"

The blonde nodded "yes I was approved an all male contract"

The interest of Konoha's biggest gossip hound was peeked "all male? How's that possible?"

"it's possible because part of my bloodline allows me to impregnate all my mates even males" Naruto chuckled when he looked at the shocked ... and some blushing faces.

"it's true then that you're dating someone, right?" asked a very eager Ino

Naruto smiled "yes I am, but you'll have to wait until the details are released in a couple hours"

Ino pouted, she wanted to know now, but before she ask any more questions three people appeared in puffs of smoke in the room.

A brown haired man with a goatee and a cigarette in his mouth said "I'm Asuma Sarutobi, team 10 follow me" Asuma winced as Ino shot a glare at him, she was mad that he interupted.

A woman long curly black hair and ruby red eyes said "I am Kurenai, team 8 follow me please" Shino felt Naruto's tail brush his hand silently wishing him luck.

The last person was a silver haired ninja that Naruto already knew "I'm Kakashi Hatake meet me on the roof in 5 minutes" he vanished in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke turned to Naruto and was going to challenge him to a race, but scowled when he noticed that Naruto was gone.

XXXXXXXXXX

When Kakashi got to the roof he wasn't surprised to see Naruto there already "so how's it going Naruto?" he didn't show it, but he had some serious butterflies fluttering around in his stomach.

"pretty good, my grandma is visiting tomorrow so that will be interesting" said the blonde

Kakashi eye smiled "really? I'd like to meet her"

Naruto grinned "sure ... and here they come" he said as Sasuke and Sakura made to the roof. They were completely out of breath.

Kakashi sighed he wanted more time with Naruto "ok, now that you're all here let's introduce ourselves, I'll start, I'm Kakashi Hatake I have likes, dislikes, many hobbies and a dream"

Sasuke and Sakura sweatdropped at the lack of information while Naruto chuckled "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I like reading, training and spending time with my boyfriend. I dislike people who treat people differently because of something that is out of their control. My hobbies, training, spending time with my boyfriend, reading and fiddling with gadgets. And my dream would be to have a big family with lots of kids "

Kakashi's heart fluttered (I'll give you as many babies as you want) "that's wonderful Naruto ... pinky, you're next"

Sakura twitched at her nickname "I'm Sakura Haruno, my likes ..." she giggles and looks at Sasuke "my hobbies ..." she stares at Sasuke with hearts in her eyes "my dream ..." she looks at Sasuke and squeals "and I hate Naruto and Ino"

It was taking every ounce of Kakashi's restraint to keep himself from yelling at the fangirl "you're up Broody"

Sasuke scoffed "I'm Sasuke Uchiha, I have few likes and many dislikes. Training is my hobby and my dream is to defeat my brother and become the clan head"

Naruto and Kakashi sweat dropped while Sakura had hearts floating out of her eyes.

"with the introductions out of the way I want you guys to meet me tomorrow at 8:00 o'clock at training ground seven for the second part of the exam ... oh, it wouldn't be a good idea to eat breakfast"

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked up to Sasuke and Sakura at training ground seven and saw that vKakashi was not there yet.

Sasuke shot a glance at Naruto "so you're dating the bug freak-"

The Uchiha felt a wave of killer intent hit him and instantly shut up "you can say anything you want about me, but don't you dare insult my mate" said the blonde with a dangerously serious tone. Sakura was going to yell at Naruto, but a scary amount of killer intent her kept her quiet until Kakashi arrived at 9:50.

"YOU'RE LATE!" screamed Sakura

Kakashi eye smiled "yeah sorry saw a black cat so I took the long way to avoid it"

Sakura glared "Liar"

Kakashi chuckled "well lets get started" he pulled out two bells and a timer "you have to grab one of these bells before the timer rings in order to pass" he explained as he set up the timer and put it on a stump.

"but there's only two bells, Kakashi-sensei, what happens if we can't get one?" said the pink banshee.

"if you don't get a bell you get sent back to the academy ... begin" the three jumped into the trees and as expected Naruto completely vanished.

(something seems off about this ... I'm mean regular genin can't beat a jonin... oh, we have to work as a team) concluded the blonde and he appeared next to Sasuke "Sasuke the point of the test is teamwork, we have to work together"

Sasuke scoffed "you're only saying that because you know you can't beat him, but I can so fuck off loser"

Naruto sighed and left to find Sakura who was hiding in a bush "Sakura this test is about teamwork-"

"go away, I would only work with Sasuke!" she snapped

Naruto blinked and an idea came to him "this was Sasuke's idea, he told me to get you"

Sakura's eyes widened "he did! Tell me what he wants me to do"

XXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke kicked at Kakashi, but the jonin easily blocked it and grabbed the Uchiha's leg to toss him into the bushes. The second Sasuke hit the bushes a huge log flew out of the trees and came right at him. He casually dodged the log and stepped right into a series of explosive tags. He quickly body flickered up into a tree to avoid the explosions.

*beep*beep* the alarm sounded and the three genin came out of hidingto stand in front of Kaklashi "ok, time is up and since you guys didn't get a bell you all-"

Sakura held up the two bells "you mean these sensei"

Kakashi blinked "how did you get them?"

Sakura smiled and started gushing "Sasuke figured out that the test was about teamwork so he distracted you while Naruto and I made the traps and Naruto used the traps as cover to get the bells! You're amazing Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked completely confused ffor a second before covering it up with an arrogant smirk "of course I am"

Kakashi saw the confusion and knew that Naruto had something to do with it "ok you guys ... pass" Sasuke smirked and left with Sakura tailing him.

"ok Naruto, what really happened?" asked an amused Kakashi

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly "well they wouldn't work with me so I told Sakura this was Sasuke's idea and worked around Sasuke" the silver haired ninja laughed.

Naruto blinked and looked in the direction of the east gate "right on time, my grandma is here"

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Kakashi went into the blonde's and found Shino setting up some tea and amother person sitting at the table. This person was a very short elderly woman with pinkish gray hair, brown eyes and a brown tail wrapped around her waist.

Naruto hugged the woman "hello Grandma it's good to see you. This is Kakashi Hatake and I see you met Shino" said the blonde before kissing Shino, the woman saw the look Kakashi the two lovers "oh before I forget let me get your scouter ... just don't break it this time" he went into the next room.

"Kakashi, I'm Genkai, Naruto's Grandma. are you the one who Naruto helped?" asked Genkai

Kakashi nodded "he saved me and my teammate Obito and helped us get home"

Genkai smiled "that's my grandson, so Shino tell me about yourself, are you ok with this CCA contract?"

Shino smiled "actually I like the idea, Naruto is a great person and he should have the chance to be with more people who care for him the way I do"

Naruto came back into the room and tossed a square gadget with a green lens to her "you're still mad that I didn't have you read the contract before I signed it, aren't you?"

Genkai ignored the question, she was a little ticked "you did a good job repairing this"

Naruto rolled his eyes "yeah, it wasn't easy though, how did you break it?"

"I threw it at my idiot apprentice's head"

Everyone deadpanned "this Yusuke Urameshi must have a really hard head" said a stunned blonde. He heard someone knock on the door and let the person on. It was Minato.

Genkai nodded "hello you must be the hokage"

Minato smiled "yes, I'm Minato Namikaze the fourth hokage it's a pleasure to finally meet you ..."

"call me Genkai, we were just talking about my apprentice and what a stubborn block head he is. I'm glad I left him the way I did"

Minato raised an eyebrow "how did you leave him?"

"I left him in a cave filled with snakes"

Everyone, even Naruto, looked shocked and Naruto turned to Shino "don't worry she isn't training our kids"

Genkai chuckled "they aren't poisonous or anything, but I agree, Great-grandchidren are for me to spoil not train and I expect lots of them running around"

She sipped her tea seemingly ignorant of the blushing faces of not only her Grandson and Shino, but Minato and Kakashi as well.

"so Naruto, have you thought of any other mates?"

Naruto smiled "I don't really have anyone in mind, Honestly I never thought I'd have to look for more than one mate ... I'm just looking for strong, kind, open minded men ... age differences don't bother me either ... but Shino and I agree that Sasuke is not an option"

They continued chatting until it was dark out and that's when Genkai said good-bye and went back to show Yusuke some mercy.

"Naruto can we talk to you please" Naruto went outside with Minato and Kakashi who both looked nervous.

Minato took a deep breath, he never felt so nervous before "I ummm I was wondering if you meant what you said ... it's just ... we-mmmm" Minato's panicked stuttering was cut off by Naruto lips which were pressed against the hokage's. Minato moaned into the kiss and his knees turned to jelly. Kakashi was hurt because he thought Naruto choose Minato, but when he tried to leave he felt soething grab his arm. It was Naruto's tail!

When Naruto finally pulled off of Minato he moved to Kakashi "could you take off your mask?" Kakashi blushed and pulled down his mask revealing his face. Naruto leaned over and locked lips with Kakashi and the jonin's eyes fluttered closed at the amazing feeling.

As they broke apart for some air Naruto said "I would be honored to have you both as mates"


	8. Missions and Mates

**I don't own Naruto or DBZ or YuYu Hakusho any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

** (**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
****(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Harem – Naruto x Shino / Kakashi / Minato / **

**Last time:**

As they broke apart for some air Naruto said "I would be honored to have you both as mates"

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day Naruto woke up and went to meet his 'teammates'. When he got there he saw Sasuke trying to get away from Sakura by climbing up a tree. The blonde sat under a nearby tree to watch the hysterical event. Sakura of course was having no luck getting the Uchiha so Naruto helps her by channeling some chakra into his fingertip and let it fly. The energy hit the branch the Uchiha was on making it shatter sending Sasuke into the rabid fangirl's arms.

Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke and snickered at his student's predicament "having fun Sasuke?" the Uchiha glared at his sensei "alright lets go get our first mission"

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato smiled as team 7 entered his office "ready for your first mission?" he held out a scroll and Sasuke came up and snatched the scroll away.

"finding a cat, what kid of mission is this? Give us something better and more worthy of my skills" demanded the rude Uchiha.

Minato rolled his eyes "this is a D rank mission and being that you are all genin you start with D ranks, no arguments" of course if it was Naruto asking he'd probably give them an A rank.

Naruto leaned over and looked at the scroll "ummmm hokage-sama, you might want to raise this mission a couple ranks"

"why?" asked a slightly worried Minato

XXXXXXXXXX

"WHAT IS THAmmmf" Sakura's scream was cut off when Kakashi and Minato clapped their hands over her mouth.

"He is Mike and he's a dragon and that cat is his new little friend" whispered Naruto as he pointed to a cat sunning itself on the sleeping dragon's back. The very cat they were supposed to get!

Minato whispered "Naruto when did this start?"

Naruto shrugged "couple weeks ago? He has grown very attached to Tora and is kind of protective of her"

Kakashi winced when Mike drew a deep breath and blew flames out of his nose "can you get Tora?"

Naruto nodded "if he stays asleep sure-"

"Great Fireball Jutsu" Sasuke let a giant fireball fly out of his mouth which collided with Mike. Sasuke smirked, he thought he slayed the dragon, but he stared in shock as Mike casually woke up and yawned as if a gentle breeze stirred him from his slumber before spreading his wings and taking to the skies.

Kakashi shook his head "what do they think they're doing?" he questioned as Sasuke and Sakura took off after Mike.

Naruto frowned "Sasuke really should stop throwing fireballs or Mike will think he is playing"

"is that bad?" asked Minato

"he's used to playing with me in my ape form so he could get rough" said Naruto

Kakashi sighed "well what do we do now? Can we still get Tora?"

The saiyan nodded "Mike maybe a fast at flying, but he isn't as fast as me. Plus I can use instant transmission if I have to. I just wish he was asleep so he didn't see me take Tora"

Minato frowned, he felt a little bad about making Naruto take Mike's friend away "how about we let him calm down first ... Naruto what do you mean you're faster than Mike? Can you fly?" instead of a response Naruto wrapped an arm around both their waists and surprised both of them by slowly floating off the ground.

Minato was awestruck as they flew above the trees "amazing, how are you doing this?"

"I'm pushing Ki under my feet"

The blonde's eyes widened "Ki, you mean you know how to separate physical energy from chakra!"

Naruto landed softly on the ground "yep, it's natural for a saiyan to be able to use Ki and my grandma specializes in using spiritual energy so I know both"

Minato's eyes lit up "can you teach us?"

Naruto nodded "of course, I'm actually teaching Shino now ... he thought it would be a good idea so that when we start to have kids he can keep up with them. So I started teaching him after I put my mark on him"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow "mark?"

"my mating mark, I apply it during sex"

Minato blushed " ... what kind of techniques can be done with Ki?"

"energy blasts" a glowing ball flew out of his hand and blew up a boulder "and blades and other types of things like energy rings" 8 rings flew out of his hands and wrapped around Minato's ankles, wrists, elbows and knees.

"incredible, and i can't use chakra with these rings" said Minato

Naruto grinned "yeah, Shino helped me tweak them so they blocked the chakra pathways"

Kakashi out of know where turned Naruto around "I want you to mark me now" he said as he ripped off his mask and kissed him. Naruto was stunned for a minute, but quickly started kissing back and reached down to grab Kakashi's firm rear and picked him up. The jonin wrapped his legs his around the blonde's waist as he was pinned to a tree.

Minato watched as Naruto stripped Kakashi and himself as he molested the very willing jonin. The hokage's pants tightened as he watched Naruto's tail whip around to stroke Kakashi's weeping erection earning more pleasured moans.

"ahhhh hahhh Naruto oh oh god are ahh are you using Ki? ahhh" screamed Kakashi as the saiyan slipped his fingers into his puckered entrance to stretch the jonin.

Naruto smirked "very perceptive, I coated my fingers with Ki to enhance your sense of touch and prevent tearing ... you already seem slightly loose, do you play with yourself?" asked Naruto who was thoroughly enjoying the screams coming from his soon to be mate.

Kakashi thrashed against the tree moaning wildly as the saiyan found an amazing spot deep iside him and was massaging it without mercy "YES ahhhh I-I touch myself-f w-when I ahhh t-think o-of you OH FUCK I'm I'M ahh NARUTO" the jonin came hard splashing his cum onto himself and Naruto.

Naruto moved Kakashi to a patch of soft grass "want to keep going?"

Kakashi mewled "fuck yes and don't hold back, it's not nice to tease your sensei ahhh" his back arched off the ground as the large saiyan dick pushed past his inner ring of muscle and filled him "oh oh fuck ahhh so big!"

Minato watched as Naruto pounded Kakashi until the jonin was a screaming thrashing mess that couldn't form a coherent sentence. The hokage himself was quivering with pent up pleasure from just watching and was doing all he could to keep himself from cuming in his pants.

"I hope you're are paying attention Minato because you're next" the hokage broke from his daze and looked at Naruto. Naruto was now facing him, his tail was holding Kakashi around the waist so that the silver hair nin's abused hole was positioned over his cock. His hands were holding Kakashi behind the knees so the jonin's were spread giving Minato the perfect view. Naruto lowered Kakashi onto his cock and Minato was entranced by the huge manhood moving in and out of his former student causing intense screams.

Minato bit his lip, he was trying not to cum, he really was ...

Naruto licked Kakashi's neck "you are mine Kakashi Hatake" the saiyans eyes glowed red, like in his ape form and he bit down on the jonin's pale neck and poured his energy into that spot. Kakashi screamed in pure pleasure and came spraying several thick white ribbons of cum before falling unconscious.

Naruto chuckled as he held his spent mate "we'll work on your stamina" he gently laid Kakashi on the grass and covered him with his large brown coat before walking over to Minato. He smirked when he saw the hokage's limp form being held up by his rings and cum dripping from his ninja sandals. The blonde saiyan hooked his finger under Minato's chin and lifted his face so he could look into the glazed blue eyes of the hokage.

"cumming so soon Minato, well we're not done yet" he kissed the older blonde earning a whimper as their tongues danced together. Minato yelped and bucked his hips when Naruto fondled his soaked clothed crotch "lets get rid of some of these clothes"

He hiked up the robes and pulled Minato's pants and sandals off. A look of confusion crossed Minato's flushed face when Naruto did not remove the robes he was wearing. Before he could ask Naruto graced him with a mischievous smirk and disappeared under the hokage's robes.

Minato's eyes widened when he felt a hot wet tongue lap a his soaked genitals "Naruto ahhh hot ahhh" the hokage thrashed against his bindings as the saiyan teased him mercilessly from under the robes. He moaned as something wet and hot consumed his erection down to the root and started sucking. Minato's mind melted in pleasure.

"OH FUCK ahhh" yelped the hokage when a devilish finger pierced his virgin hole and stroked his inner walls. It was too much ... the fingers stirring his insides ... the heat around his cock, he came and came hard.

Naruto emerged from under the robes and licked a few droplets of cum off his lower lip "ready Minato?"

"yes, fuck me!" his robes fell to the ground exposing his naked body for all to see. Naruto moved behind him and placed the tip of his cock at Minato's virgin entrance. He slow pushed into the tight heat.

"damn, you're tight Minato, you feel so good around my dick" Minato was too far gone to reply. Naruto pushed all the way in and while he let Minato adjust he moved his hands to play with the blonde's nipples. The saiyan's tail whipped around to tease the hokage's cock as he started thrusting into Minato. The cried out in pure ecstasy and thrashed wildly loving the feeling of being filled over and over again.

"ahhhh oh oh oh oh god FUCK" with all that attention Minato didn't last long before cumming again, but Naruto didn't stop his powerful thrusts or his ministrations. Minato had two more orgasms ripped from him.

Naruto licked Minato's neck and somewhere in the hokage's lust hazed mind he heard Naruto say "you are mine Minato Namikaze" and felt the saiyan bite down on his slender neck causing pleasure to flood every nerve in his body. Minato threw his head bach and his toes curled as his most powerful orgasm washed through him before he lost consciousness.

"cute" Naruto chuckled as he picked up his new mate and laid him next to Kakashi. He held them both as he waited for them to wake up

XXXXXXXXXX

The Aburame clan head knocked on the door of Naruto's home to see his son Shino open the door "Shino can I come in?"

Shino nodded and let his father in ''is something wrong, father?"

Shibi shook his head "He's good to you, right?" he asked as he sat on the couch and was given a cup of tea.

The young bug nin smiled and subconsciously rubbed a sensitive spot on his neck "yes, Naruto is an amazing person and I love him ... I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I was concerned about the elders" he sipped his tea.

"I understand, you know they tried to arrange a marriage for you if you didn't agree to that CCA contract you would've been married to your cousin Muta" Shino rolled his eyes, he wasn't surprised "is he really ok with your insects? He isn't going to take a mate that will be put off?"

"no father, he promised to pick only open minded people who won't think little of me ... and I asked Naruto about his feelings towards my insects. He just said that he loves me and my insects are apart of of me ... well he did say he was a little envious of my insects"

Shibi raised an eyebrow "envious?"

Shino nodded "he says he wants to stay inside me as long as they do ... we tried once, 10 hours, I couldn't walk right for a week"

That was a piece of info Shibi could've lived without.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke and Sakura stumbled back to the spot where they left Naruto and Kakashi. They were surprised to see the hokage still there and looking a little ruffled and flushed.

"Hokage-sama your *cough* still here?" asked Sakura

Naruto, Kakashi and Minato looked at the two and cringed, Sasuke and Sakura were ... crispy and smoldering.

Sasuke hacked and said "we need a different mission hokage-sama"

XXXXXXXXXX

"your mission is to capture Tora" said Minato from behind, he was standing for the obvious reason ... he won't be able to sit for a while.

The three anbu, Cat, Boar and Sparrow looked confused "ummm hokage-sama isn't that a D rank sir?"

"not anymore" before they could ask why Mike flew past the window and they saw Tora on his back staring at them with a truly evil kitty grin. They were screwed!


	9. Hot Spring Holiday P1

**I don't own Naruto or DBZ or YuYu Hakusho any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Harem – Naruto x Shino / Kakashi / Minato / Kiba / Shikamaru / Iruka /**

**Last time:**

"not anymore" before they could ask why Mike flew past the window and they saw Tora on his back staring at them with a truly evil kitty grin. They were screwed!

XXXXXXXXXX

Shino looked up and saw Naruto and Kakashi coming towards his team and team 10 "Naruto, Kakashi what are you doing here?" he asked as he gave Naruto a kiss.

Kakashi eye smiled when he saw Kiba and Shikamaru blush as the two kissed "Sakura and Sasuke are are on medical suspension do to burns from Mike so we're joining your teams for the next few weeks"

Asuma shrugged "good to have you guys, we are going to help Iruka clean the academy with team 8"

The group went to the academy where Iruka was waiting for them ''hey guys, could you start with those boxes over there"

"and where would you like me Iruka?"

The chunin spun around and blushed, he didn't notice his crush, Naruto, standing right behind him (in between my legs!) was his first panicked thought "I-I umm c-could you start b-by f-fixing the intercom system, p-please" he managed to press out with a stutter.

The smile Naruto gave made Iruka's heart flutter "sure"

Kakashi snickered (I should get Mike a treat or something cause that medical leave turned out to be very good luck ... well, not for those two)

XXXXXXXXX

Two months later ...

Minato was standing next to his desk practicing separating his chakra into Ki and spiritual energy. He wanted to get the hang of it before he met Naruto at the Hot Spring Village in a week after his mission, but Naruto did tell him that it would be difficult since he was so used to using chakra as a whole. He was determined to get this down so he can enjoy the date with Naruto and his new mates to be. He had to confess he didn't expect those three to admit their feelings.

Jiraiya jumped into his office from the open window "hey, Minato! So how-"

Minato sighed, he was really close "can we talk later sensei? I'm busy" Minato looked up a second later and saw that Jiraiya did not leave ... and was just standing there staring at him.

The sage's jaw dropped "WHO TOOK YOUR VIRGINITY?" he yelled

Minato blushed and nearly fell over "that isn't any of your business" he huffed and continued to practice.

"YES IT IS! I'm your sensei for heaven's sake! This guy should've asked my permission to date you or I should've at least met this guy before he deflowered-*swoosh*bang*"

Minato got so irritated by his sensei's ranting he accidentally shot a Ki blast at Jiraiya that sent the sage flying out the window.

"yes I got it!" Minato looked out the window at a ditch shaped just like the toad sage "... oops, you ok, sensei?" a hand popped up out of the ditch making the ok sign, but a potted plant on the window sill below fell into the ditch and onto the sage's head.

"I better get a medic" said the blonde when the hand fell back into the ditch.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi smiled from behind his mask as he watched Naruto play with some children in the park before they headed off to the Land of Spice to deliver some special documents. They only stopped to pick up some supplies and the kids swarmed the saiyan, not that the blonde minded.

"he's good with kids" Kakashi zoned out as he imagined Naruto playing with some silver haired kids with tails.

"what are you thinking about?" the jonin was drawn out of la la land when heard Naruto whisper in his ear and wrap his arms around his waist.

Kakashi purred and leaned back against the blonde's chest "I was just thinking-"

"WE'RE READY TO GO! NARUTO, STOP HARASSING KAKASHI-SENSEI" the nails on a chalkboard screech from the pinkette completely ruined the mood.

XXXXXXXXXX

Team 7 stopped to make camp were about to eat ... once Sakura came back to camp.

"what is taking her? Naruto could you get Sakura?" asked Kakashi

The saiyan sighed "alright, but if I find makeup again I'm taking it"

Both Naruto and Kakashi have tried getting some sense into their teammates heads, but nothing worked. They thought they came close when they met Zabuza Momochi, but Naruto accidentally saw the moon and changed. Gato was the only one who saw because he mansion had a perfect view and had a heart attack. All the thugs he hired left cause they couldn't get paid and that most likely went for Zabuza too. Sadly, when the mist nin didn't return Sasuke assumed it was because he was afraid of fighting an Uchiha not the lack of payment that was the reason, which resulted in Sakura and Sasuke falling deeper into denial.

Kakashi sensed a large amount of chakra in the direction Naruto went and took off to see what happened.

XXXXXXXXXX

The jonin sweat dropped when he saw some ninja tied to a tree and Sakura glaring at Naruto from under his jacket and the saiyan was holding her pouch out of her reach "ok, what happened?"

Naruto frowned "this guy tried to kill her with an acidic jutsu. I tossed my jacket on her to keep her from being dissolved and beat this guy up"

Sakura glared and tried to get her pouch "I had him you asshole and besides Sasuke would've saved me"

"yeah you had him alright, he was absolutely petrified of that mascara brush you were holding" said the saiyan with an eye roll.

Kakashi sighed "Naruto give me the bag"

Sakura's eyes widened "don't you even think about it you bastard ... No!"

The pouch was handed over to the jonin who inspected the contents ... it was all makeup "I told you not to bring this crap with you on missions Sakura, so now ..." one by one each brush, nail file, compact, perfume bottle and bottle of lipstick were tossed into a puddle of acid that was a leftover from the nin's jutsu.

The pinkette sulked even after the mission was complete.

They finished their mission without any other problems and went home. As they entered the gates of Konoha they heard the guard, Izumo, yell "have a fun date you two"

Sasuke blinked "what are you talking about?"

Kotetsu shrugged "Naruto is taking Kakashi and his other mates on a trip to the Paradise bathouse in Hot Spring Village for three days to enjoy the Fireworks Festival"

Sasuke and Sakura spun around and saw that Naruto and Kakashi were not there "that freak is dating our sensei ... wait ... you said mates, what other mates?" shrieked Sakura

Izumo winced "well, ummm Naruto's dating Shino, Kakashi, Kiba, Shikamaru ... Iruka and the hokage"

"WHAT?!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"here you go sir, have a pleasant stay" said the clerk as she handed Naruto and Kakashi their room keys.

"Wow, this place is great" said Kakashi as he looked around their room. They each had a large room right next to each other making six rooms. Of course someone would be staying with Naruto in his bed ... or two, the beds were big.

"everyone should be here soon, are you going to tell me what you were thinking about before?" asked the blonde as he wrapped his arms around Kakashi's waist.

The silver haired ninja blushed and pulled down his mask as he leaned back against the strong chest "the future"

Naruto smiled and pulled Kakashi into a kiss.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kiba was walking along side Shikamaru, Minato, Shino and Iruka as they approached the hotel. He was very nervous and excited. The dog nin and the shadow user both had crushes on the blonde, but when they were placed on separate teams and it was unlikely they would get to spend much time with him. Luck however was on their side ... and so was Mike!

They took their keys and went to their rooms to change for dinner.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto chuckled as he watched his mates try to decide what to order "you guys can have what ever want" their eyes lit up and they ordered several items off the menu. They dug right in when the food came.

"wow, this is good" exclaimed Shikamaru who was being careful not to get food on the bathhouse kimono. They were each given a kimono that looked great on them and everyone was so relaxed that Shino wasn't even wearing his glasses and Kakashi wasn't covering his face.

Minato blinked after popping a tasty morsel into his mouth "Naruto, how can you afford all this?"

The saiyan smiled "part of it is prize money from winning tournaments and the rest has to do with my job as an engineer"

"are a really good engineer? What things do you work on? Do you get jobs even when you're a ninja?" asked Kiba who had Akamaru on his lap munching happily on a bone their waitress gave him.

"yes I still get jobs, but I use the 'Separation' technique so my double would go and actually I do come highly recommended in 10 galaxies. I'm qualified to fix various things, but I mostly work on space ships and planet terraforming systems, that's why I get a consistent income. When I am asked to fixed or setup a system to terraform a planet I get a cut of that planet's monthly profits, which is about 1 to 7 precent"

Kakashi blinked "that's amazing! How many planets have you worked on?"

Naruto thought a second before saying "20 planets, but there was that one system setup for a large planet and several of its moons so if you count the moons it'd be 30"

"what kind of money do you make?" Shikamaru asked curiously

"hmmm ... I make 200,000 credits from three planets. I need to check on the others"

Minato tilted his head cutely "what's a credit?"

"that's the common currency in the universe, on earth one credit would be 100,000 US dollars"

The saiyan saw the faces of his mates and soon to be mates go blank as they tried to calculate the sum. He thought he saw smoke coming out of their heads with amount of effort they were using.

"errr ... so who wants dessert?" asked the saiyans who was trying to change the subject before hs boyfriends heads exploded.

XXXXXXXXXX

Iruka moand as he sank into the soothing water of the hot springs "this is nice" he turned his head and blushed when he saw Naruto enter the hot spring "N-Naruto"

The blonde smiled "Iruka you don't have to be shy, it's just me"

The chunin gasped and stood up as he felt Naruto come closer "I-I know i-it's just that I n-never ... eep" he squeaked as Naruto wrapped his arms around him from behind and kissed his neck.

"I won't do anything you don't want me to ok"

The hot breath that brushed his neck made him shiver "ok ... ahh ngh" Iruka whimpered as Naruto slid his hand up to a nipple and gently rolled the nub between his fingers.

The raven's eyes fluttered shut as Naruto kissed and nipped his neck "Naruto ahhhhahahh more" Iruka squirmed and his hips bucked stirring the water as the blonde's hand stroked his inner thigh. Iruka whimpered when Naruto paused and turned to press his hands flat against Naruto's chest so he could kiss him.

Naruto slowly brought his leg up in between the raven's legs and pressed his thigh to Iruka's crotch. Iruka gasped into the kiss and bucked his hips against blonde's leg.

The saiyan brought his hand down and teased the chunin's pink virgin entrance "Naruto ahhhhh ahh oh" the spring water splashed as Iruka's hips bucked faster against Naruto's leg when a Ki coated finger pushed past the tight ring of muscle and into his body to caress the soft inner walls.

Iruka clung to Naruto's shoulders and buried his face into the blonde's chest "Naruto ah Naruto naruto naruto NARUTO" the teacher came splashing his cum onto Naruto's chest and abs.

After catching his breath Iruka had only one thing to say "take me" he felt the tail wrap around his waist and raise his so he was eye level with the blonde. He wrapped his legs around the saiyan's waist and felt the tip of the large cock nudge his entrance.

The raven threw his head back in a silent scream as he was lowered onto the hot hard erection. His virginity was claimed.

"Naruto ahh m-move" Iruka screamed and thrashed as Naruto began thrusting into his tight heat. Naruto hit a spot deep inside he raven earning a delicious scream and he made sure to hit that spot with every thrust. The academy instructor was reduced to a moaning quivering puddle of pleasure.

Naruto licked Iruka's flushed neck "you ready Iruka?"

"yes yes take me make me YOURS OH GOD" Naruto bit down ... Iruka's body tense and his eye rolled back into his head as his body was flooded with unbridled pleasure ... he came hard ... and fell limp in Naruto's arms.

The saiyan picked up Iruka and left the hot spring.

This will be a fun vacation, can't wait for the fireworks ...


	10. Hot Spring Holiday P2: Fireworks

**I don't own Naruto or DBZ or YuYu Hakusho or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Harem – Naruto x Shino / Kakashi / Minato / Kiba / Shikamaru / Iruka /**

**Last time:**

The saiyan picked up Iruka and left the hot spring.

This will be a fun vacation, can't wait for the fireworks ...

XXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi, Minato, Shino, Shikamaru and Kiba with Akamaru in his arms watched the commotion as people got ready for the Fireworks Festival.

"this is going to be fun!" exclaimed Kiba and Akamaru barked happily.

Naruto and Iruka came over to them and they all started talking excitedly about the fireworks ... except Shikamaru who slipped away from the group.

XXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru was so flustered that he couldn't wait to get back to his room so he snuck into the first room he found, which was a conference room in the hotel "I can't take this anymore ... I should not have gone to the hot spring last night" he panted as he palmed his hard member through his kimono robe.

"hey Shikamaru, you ok?" the raven blushed and turned to see Naruto behind him.

"I-I'm fine" the shadow user squeaked.

"are you sure? You're shaking"

Shikamaru nodded "yeah, I'll catch up with you guys" he released a relieved sigh when he saw the blonde leave. He sat on a couch in the back of the room and let his hands explore his body. His body became flushed and he moved his kimono so he could tease his nipple.

"ahhh ahhhh ooh yes" moaned the Nara as he palmed his cock through the thin fabric. He undid the kimono and laid back on the couch and stroked his weeping erection. Shikamaru thrashed and moaned ... his toes curled ... his back arched and he came hard splashing his seed on the floor.

As Shikamaru basked in his release he heard a voice "you know I could help with things like that"

The shadow user turned his glazed eyes to the speaker and blushed when he saw Naruto standing there "N-Naruto I-I j-justt" he was so embarrassed that he looked away "Naruto p-please I- Ooh!" his legs were spread and something wet was on his spent cock. He looked towards his legs and saw that his legs were draped over Naruto's shoulders and the saiyan's head was between them with that teasing tongue lapping at his manhood.

The raven's cock quickly became fully aroused again "ooooh oooooh ahhh Naruto" moaned the shadow user as his mind melted away in pleasure. Naruto brought his hand up to play with a pink nub as he swallowed the raven's member earning a scream as the ntense heat that consumed his manhood. The teasing ministrations and sucking on his cock had Shikamaru thrashing and screaming.

With a flushed face and glazed eyes the shadow user gave one last moan before hitting his climax and spilling his seed down Naruto's throat "Naruto ... please, I-I ..." Shikamaru tried to find the words, but his mind was still hazy from the mind blowing orgasm.

Naruto smiled and removed his clothes. Shikamaru licked his lips at the sight of a very sexy saiyan. The shadow user spread his legs for his love and happily excepted a passionate kiss.

Shikamaru suddenly broke the kiss to moaned loudly as a thick Ki coated finger pushed into his virgin entrance "N-Narut-to oooh ahhhh ahh nngh ahhh OH!" he wrapped his arms around Naruto's torso and his legs around the blonde's waist as his hips bucked against the finger trying to get more.

Naruto found that sweet spot inside the raven and stroked it without mercy making Shikamaru thrashed and moaned wildly, but the blonde removed his finger earning a whine "do you want to go further Shika?"

"yes" Shikamaru gasped as he felt the tip of something MUCH bigger than a finger nudge his twitching hole and the cock pushed past his inner ring and sank in until Naruto was fully sheathed inside Shikamaru.

The blonde groaned at the tight heat of his soon to be mate, but tried to stay still and let the shadow user adjust to the feeling of being filled "just relax Shika" he said as he felt raven shake under him.

The smaller male thrashed "n-n-no t-too f-full ahhhhhhh" the raven threw his head back in a silent scream and came hard. A groaned escaped Naruto's lips as his lover tightened around him "s-sorry I-I came"

Shikamaru almost came again when he saw the look of lust in Naruto's eyes "that was hot" said the saiyan and he began thrusting into the raven making sure to hit that sweet spot with each thrust earning intense screams of pleasure. Another orgasm was ripped from the raven, but Naruto didn't stop his thrusts or even slow down. All Shikamaru could do was hang on for the ride of his life ...

"are you ready to be my mate Shikamaru?" the only response Naruto got was a smile and a mewl. Naruto bit down on the raven's neck ... pleasure exploded through out Shikamaru's body ripping a powerful orgasm from him and he went limp.

"damn your beautiful ... I should take you back to-" Naruto stopped when Shikamaru's eyes fluttered opened and the raven unwrapped his legs from Naruto's waist and rewrapped the around the saiyan's neck ignoring the cum that trickled out. The saiyan was surprised, Shikamaru was the first person who didn't pass out after getting his mating mark.

With his eyes sparkling with lust the shadow user leaned up "we aren't done ... I want you to fuck me in every conference room in this hotel ahhh" the raven whimpered as the cock buried deep in him became hard again.

Naruto smirked as he saw a sign in the room saying which rooms were which "there are 10 conference rooms, you sure?" all he got was a lustful nod from his lover and they were off ...

XXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke stomped around sulking "why does everyone like that idiot? They should be begging to get into my bed!"

_"Fugaku, have you seen the new house Uzumaki-san bought?"_ came the voice of his mother

_"yeah, it's definitely big enough to hold a clan, but it's a fixer upper. I think everything should be done by the time they get back"_

Mikoto giggled _"_We_ should be ready for lots of little kids with tails running around. Who do you think will be the first one pregnant?"_

_"my money is on Minato"_

The young Uchiha smirked "a construction zone should be easy to get into. I'l show that prick who's on top" he said as he jumped out of his window and 20 minutes later he found the Uzumaki compound.

He looked for a way in and found it in the form of an open window, but he didn't see two pairs of eyes watch him as he entered.

A door with a metal panel next to it caught his attention and he went in "what kind of room is this?" wondered the Uchiha as he poked around the metal domed room.

Something outside the room pushed a chair next to the metal panel and stood on the chair so it could reach the panel. One tap and the panel slid open revealing a hologram screen. The light from the screen showed that it was Tora sitting on the chair!

Mike grunted some instructions from outside and Tora gave an evil grin and started tapping the hologram screen. The door slid shut trapping the Uchiha in the room and loud girly shrieks came from inside as he ran for his life.

The room Sasuke went in was the gravity and training chamber ...

And the hologram Tora is dancing on, is the control panel ...

3 painful hours later ...

Mikoto was starting dinner when she felt Sasuke enter the compound "Dinner will be ready soon Sas- OH MY GOD!" Fugaku and Itachi ran into the room when they heard Mikto scream and cringed at what they saw ...

Sasuke was covered in cuts, burns and bruises, half of his hair was gone and he was holding his crotch in a way that suggested he may not be having kids "I hate that cat and that fucking dragon" he ground out before promptly passing out.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was sitting on the couch in his hotel room with a naked shadow user sleeping on the same couch with his head in the blonde's lap. He chuckled as Shikamaru purred and nuzzled his head into the blonde's lap. Kiba and the others came into the room.

Minato smiled when he saw Shikamaru "so this is where you two were"

The saiyan smiled "yeah, it took a couple a couple hours for him to fall asleep"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow "I'm surprised he stayed conscious that long"

"apparently there is a reason why people complain about the Nara's laziness, but never their bedroom habits" said Naruto as he gently petted the raven's head.

"where's his hair tie?" asked Iruka

Naruto blinked "not sure, somewhere between floors 2 and 5"

XXXXXXXXXX

Seven business men were in a conference room waiting to start a meeting.

The CEO said "now we have a great investment-"

"hey boss, can we switch rooms again? Everything in here is sticky too" whine the business man.

A tick mark appeared on the CEO's temple "no, we changed rooms three times already! If we waste anymore time we'll be late for the fireworks and my wife will kill me! So sit down and deal with the stickiness!"

"did someone drop a hair tie?" asked another business man who held up a hair tie.

XXXXXXXXXX

Shino kissed Naruto and looked at Shikamaru "he's out of it-mmmpf" the bug nin leaned too close to the shadow user. Shikamaru woke up, grabbed Shino and pulled him into a kiss as they tumbled to the floor.

Kiba blushed "should we ... stop them?" he and everyone else was getting horny watching Shikamaru molest Shino.

Naruto didn't take his eyes off his two mates make out session as he said "yeah, I'll get right on that" he made no attempt to move ... just watched as Shikamaru sucked on a nipple, which Naruto knew was a very sensitive spot for the insect user.

"oh ooh ooh god ooooh ahhh" Shino moaned loudly as a hand fondled his balls.

The horny saiyan could see that all his mates were turned on so he channeled his Ki and separated into six Narutos. Shikamaru yelped as he was pulled off Shino, but he quickly started moaning as a Naruto thrust his cock deep into his needy hole.

A flushed bug nin looked up and saw Naruto's lust filled eyes watching him "hope you don't mind I'm cutting in"

Shino felt his cock twitch "not at all ahhhhh oh fuck!" Naruto draped the bug nin's legs over his shoulders and thrust into the hot tight channel. The Aburames mind melted in pleasure and he moaned like a horny slut as the throbbing cock stirred his insides.

Kakashi was stripped, pushed onto his knees and bent over the low coffee table by one Naruto "ahhh Naruto put it in please" pleaded the jonin as the length of the big saiyan cock was running torturously up and down his ass crack.

The saiyan licked his lips at the sight of the silver haired ninja's ass "you look delicious" was all he said before spreading Kakashi's cheeks and plunging his tongue in.

"ahhhh ahhh ahhhhh Narutoooh I'm so hot ahhh gonna ahh" Naruto pulled back and watched as Kakashi released his seed onto the table. Not a second later Naruto thrust into the jonin earning screams of pleasure.

Iruka was laying on his side on the couch with a Naruto behind him. The chunin's leg was hooked with the blonde's arm so his legs were spread so the saiyan could slam his cock into the teacher.

"oh fuck oh fuck ahhhh YES fuck me! ooooooh" screamed the flushed chunin instructor as Naruto's tail stroked his weeping cock.

Naruto chuckled "what a filthy mouth you have Iruka, maybe I should punish you"

A moan slipped past Iruka's lips "yes yes yes I'm a bad slut please please punish me ahhhh" Naruto added some Ki to his hips and thrust harder making Iruka wail as he was fucked senseless.

Minato was straddling his Naruto's hips and screaming as the saiyan's tail pushed past his inner ring of muscle "oh my god ahhhh oooooh oooh ahhhhhh yes" the hokage thrashed as the furry appendage twisted, wriggled and shook deep inside him.

He arched his back and bucked his hips like an animal in the throws of heat and came splashing his cum onto Naruto. The saiyan's tail pulled out of the smaller blonde and wrapped around Minato's waist. Minato mewled as he was lowered onto the thick hard cock and was thoroughly banged and filled with his lover's cum many times.

Kiba was taken to the bedroom and tossed onto the bed. The dog nin blushed as Naruto climbed on top of him. He placed his hands on the blonde's chest and felt the powerful muscles ripple beneath the skin, but then he saw the huge saiyan member and became nervous.

"we don't have to go that far if you don't want to Kiba" whispered Naruto as he kissed the dog nin's neck.

The moaning from the others made Kiba blush "no, I want to ahhh" the brunette moaned as a hot mouth teased his nipple. Naruto let his hand slowly slid down the dog nin's body and gently twirled a finger in the nest of pubic hairs. Kiba bucked his hips against the hand trying to get more touch.

"I-I'm so h-hot ahhhh my body ahh on f-fire Naruto I'm going crazy" yelled the dog nin as Naruto's mouth wrapped around his cock and sucked hard. Kiba thrashed and writhed as his mind turned to mush. He laced his fingers into the blonde locks and moaned as Naruto hummed sending delicious vibrations up his shaft.

"Naruto please ahhh I can't take anymore ahhh" Kibe came pouring is cum down the saiyan's throat. Naruto pushed a Ki coated finger into the dog nin's tight virgin hole and started stretching him. A flushed horny Kiba bucked down against the finger pleading for more ... and he got it. Naruto lined up his cock and pushed past that tight ring of muscles claiming Kiba's virginity.

He thrust into the dog nin a few times before flipping Kiba onto his hands and knees and continued pounding into the moaning dog ninja. Kiba thrashed and clawed looking for anything to hold on to as he was taken by the saiyan. Every time Naruto thrust into him he hit something that made him see flashes of white and feel intense bursts of pleasure race up his spine. At some point he heard Naruto ask if he was ready ... he just smiled since he was too far gone to speak.

Something nipped his neck and deep down Kiba knew he screamed as a wave of pleasure consumed him ... everything went black ...

Despite the long sex session they all recovered in time to enjoy the festival They all had a good time!

XXXXXXXXXX

A clerk at a nearby pharmacy looked at the new costumer and smiled "hello, how can I help you?"

The costumer shifted nervously "umm I'd like to get this" it was a box of pregnancy tests ...

XXXXXXXXXX

Everyone found a spot to watch the fireworks, but Naruto noticed someone was missing and went to find him.

He opened the door to his lover's hotel room and saw his lover standing there "Naruto, you said that there would be some chakra irregularities when we become pregnant, right?"

"yes, why?" the saiyan asked.

"I noticed some irregularities ... and I took a test ummm Naruto I'm ... I'm p-pregnant"

Naruto stood stunned a moment before pulling lover into a passionate kiss ...

The fireworks were beautiful, but nothing could compare to hearing that ...


	11. The Uzumaki Compound

**I don't own Naruto or DBZ or YuYu Hakusho or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Harem – Naruto x Shino / Kakashi / Minato / Kiba / Shikamaru / Iruka / Itachi /**

**Naruto is seme - uke harem**

**Last time:**

The fireworks were beautiful, but nothing could compare to hearing that ...

XXXXXXXXXX

They all packed up and headed out the next morning. It didn't take long for them to get home, but as they approached the gates they were met by Itachi.

"hokage-sama I'm happy to say that everything at the Uzumaki compound is done ..."

Minato raised an eyebrow "I'm sensing a but, what happened?"

Itachi sighed "my brother broke in and tried to destroy it. Would you like to press charges?"

Naruto asked "what damage was done?"

"none actually, he got trapped in your training room and was injured ... he won't be able to go the chunin exams" said the eldest Uchiha

Kakashi rubbed his temple in frustration "and here I wanted to nominate team 7 ... figures"

The saiyan shrugged "there will be other exams ... besides this means I can spend more time with you" he smiled as he wrapped an arm around Kakashi's waist and gently rested his hand on the jonin's belly.

Itachi's eyes widened "Kakashi are you ..."

The silver haired nin was practically glowing as he nodded "I'm pregnant"

Minato smiled and turned to the stunned Uchiha "it sounds like Sasuke had enough punishment so we won't press charges. I'm going to grab my stuff"

The saiyan grinned "I'll meet you there" all of his mates went to grab their stuff so they could move into their new home "hey Itachi, I'm going to grab my stuff too, could you meet me at the compound and tell me what happened? I want to make sure no one gets trapped again"

"s-sure" the Uchiha blushed slightly and followed the blonde.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Uzumaki compound was beautiful ...

It had plenty of room like the Uchiha compound, but had more grass, trees and gardens ...

"it's a beautiful place" said Itachi as they came to the main building.

Naruto set his stuff down on the living room table and smiled as he looked around "it is ... this is the training- ... that's odd I don't remember this chair being here" he pondered when he saw a chair under the training room control panel, but shrugged it off and put the chair back where it was. It was probably a contractor ... right, not an evil cat "so what happened?"

Itachi frowned "he said the door shut and the room changed into a desert before little robots tried to kill him ... he also mentioned Mike and Tora"

The saiyan sweat dropped "I think I know what happened and it's nothing to worry about" he said as he double checked for any loose connections under the panel. The reason he was so comfortable working with alien tech in front of the raven is because Itachi is a friend of Kakashi's and as a friend he tried to find out as much as possible. He quickly became friends with the saiyan who trained him in Ki and spiritual energy and was soon trusted with the truth of Naruto's background. It was inevitable he'd fall in love with Naruto ...

"so umm how does this room work?" the Uchiha asked as he stood next to the blonde.

"this room is part sensory and part environment manipulation" he hit a button on the hologram panel and the room became a lush forest, but the hologram remained in place.

"it's like a genjutsu, but it can't be dispelled"

"exactly, and this controls the gravity" he tapped a button and saw Itachi collapse "damn, sorry it takes some getting used to" he quickly shut off the the machine and the room reverted back to normal. He picked Itachi up "you ok?"

"yes I-I ..." Itachi turned a bright shade of red as he realized he was in Naruto's arms. He couldn't help it ... Itachi leaned in and kissed the blonde. When Naruto kissed back he was so happy! The raven moaned softly as the blonde's tongue danced with his.

"I told you Iruka, Itachi has the hots for Naruto" Itachi broke the kiss to turn to the speaker and saw Iruka and Kakashi smiling at him.

The blushed and practically jumped out of the blonde's arms "I'm sorry I'll j-just leave" he bolted out of the room.

Naruto blinked "I didn't peg him as the shy type" he said as he, Kakashi and Iruka went into the living room.

"who?" asked Minato as he enter the house.

Iruka blinked "Itachi"

Minato laughed as he was told about what happened earlier "he takes after his father. Fugaku almost fainted every time he saw Mikoto before they started dating ... awww Naruto are these pictures of you?" asked the blonde hokage as he pulled a photo album out of the things on the table.

The saiyan blushed as he saw his mates flip through the pictures "yeah"

Shino, Kiba and Shikamaru came in to the house "hey we're back, it took longer than we thought cause we had to go to the hospital for a check up before the exams- oh cool pictures ... Naruto are these your parents?" asked Kiba who was pointing at a photo with a tall beautiful woman with short purple hair and a tail standing next to a blonde average height man with blue eyes.

Naruto smiled "yeah that's my Mom and Dad"

"oh you're so cute" cooed Iruka as he looked at a picture of the tiny blonde baby in bed next to his mother with his much smaller tail wrapped around hers "it's hard to believe you were ever that small ... wait, you were born with your tail? Is that going to be a problem when our kids are born? It would be a bit of a problem if they transformed in the house"

"no, I got in contact with a friend that specializes in glass that filters out certain waves of light. All the windows keep out the specific waves that trigger the transformation so we just have to keep play dates away from full moon nights until we train them to control their ape form"

Kakashi grinned "that's good ... Naruto what should we do when I'm ready to give birth?"

"it's going to be simple c-section that should be in the hospital ... and on earth, my grandma would be pissed if we went into space"

"why's that?" asked Kiba

"she had a bad experience with the hospital she went to to give birth to my mom ... the planet she picked had an excellent reputation, but had three moons and there was almost always a full moon in the sky so some of the staff was afraid my Mom would transform. They didn't realize that my Grandma had a technique that made a temporary barrier around the baby to keep it from transforming so a nurse took it upon herself to ... cut off my mother's tail"

They all looked horrified "WHAT? That's horrible"

A furry apendage unwound itself from Naruto's waist "she was alright, her tail grew back ... the nurse claimed it was to protect everyone, but many people made it clear that if she was concerned she should've moved the crib away from the window or made sure the curtains were closed instead of putting the baby at risk. So the nurse was fired"

"good, I can't believe someone would that" the insect user looked at another picture of Naruto's father "what is your father wearing?" it looked like a space suit, but with a different type of mask.

"that's a nano uniform, all engineers wear them for safety. My green traveling cloak is one. When I press the switch in the lining it turns into a nano uniform. It's too conspicuous to walk around on earth with a space suit so I made mine look like a traveling cloak I had as a kid, but I can't wear it for travel since one bad lightening storm could make it short circuit. That's why I change into that brown jacket ... well I did, I'm going to need a new jacket"

Minato raised an eyebrow "why?"

Kakashi face palmed "that mission we took before we met you guys at the hot springs, how did I forget? Sakura ran into a foreign shinobi and he tried to kill her with an acidic jutsu. Naruto covered her with his jacket to protect her. She's fine, but that jacket is gone"

"that's a shame did she at least thank you?" asked Iruka

"nope, she cussed me out for the destruction of her make up bag" Naruto chuckled.

The silver haired nin shook his head "I don't know why she blamed you, I destroyed her make up"

"who could blame you?" asked the saiyan as he leaned over the back of the couch and kissed the jonin. The sweet moment was interrupted by an ear piercing shriek.

"GET OUT HERE YOU ASSHOLE"

Naruto flinched and covered his ears "what does she want?" he went outside and saw the pink banshee "need something Sakura?"

"this is all your fault! Go apologize to Sasuke NOW!" she demanded loudly making all the others come out of the house to see what was going on.

"for what?" asked the perplexed saiyan, he didn't do anything ... hell, he only just got back to the village!

"For getting him INJURED YOU IDIOT! He can't go to the Chunin Exams because of you!"

"that isn't my fault" blinked the saiyan

"yes it is-"

"Sakura!" Kakashi had enough and walked over to his pink haired genin "knock it off, Sasuke broke into our house and he got hurt when he was screwing around, that isn't Naruto's fault"

"but sensei-"

"Sakura if I hear this crap again I will drop you from the team, understood?" even the delillsional pinkette knew her sensei was serious so she dropped it and left, but not without throwing one last glare at the saiyan.

"I've saved her skin a few times, you'd think she'd loosen up a least a little bit" sighed Naruto as he followed his mates into the house.

Minato frowned "doesn't seem like it, Kakashi if this keeps up tell me and I'll remove her from the ninja program completely. We can't have kunoichi like that in our military ... a message?" he noticed a blinking light on the answering machine.

Iruka sighed "we must've missed it with all of Sakura's screaming" the reached over and pressed the button:

*beep* _'Kiba Uzumaki and Shikamaru Uzumaki you are fine to take the exams' _both shinobi blushed, that was the first time their married name has been used_ 'however we discourage Shino Uzumaki from participating because you're pregnant. Congratulations!'_

"Shino, this is great-... Shino-whoa" the second Naruto touched his lover the raven fell back into Naruto's arms ...

"he fainted! How cute" chuckled Minato as his saiyan lover lifted Shino bridal syle.

Naruto smiled and kissed the raven "Shino ..." the bug lover's eyes fluttered open and he wrapped arms around the saiyan's neck and kissed him ...

Kakashi gasped as he felt a strong pair of arms wrap around his waist. He looked behind him and saw Naruto! The blonde was using the same technique that he used take them all in the hot springs ... the Separation Technique once known as Multi-form, it is basically an advanced version of shadow clones that is powered strictly by Ki. The only way to 'dispel' the 'clones' is to knock them out ... they're very durable and great for fucking multiple mates ...

Before anyone knew what was going on there were six Narutos and they were all stripped naked. Shino was pinned against the nearest wall with a hot mouth sucking on his sensitive nipple ...

XXXXXXXXXX

Itachi groaned, he felt like an idiot ... first he kissed Naruto then he runs away like a scared cat. Naruto is his friend, he should go back and explain himself ... so he headed back to the Uzumaki compound ...

The eldest Uchiha brother raised his hand to knock on the door when he heard a scream. Out of shear instinct he opened the door to see what was wrong, but what he saw made his pants tighten ...

Minato was pinned against a wall by a Naruto and was displaying impressive flexibility by placing his foot on the tall blonde's shoulder so the large saiyan cock could be trust into him. The hokage was flushed and moaning loudly as the cock slammed into him.

"oh oh oh fuck yes fuck ahhh" Itachi turned his head in a daze and saw Iruka laying on another Naruto's lap with his perky butt in the air. The blonde raised his hand and gave the chunin a sharp smack on his ass making the brunette moan and writhe. After receiving several more swats Iruka screamed and came spraying his cum on the floor, but his Naruto wasn't done ... the blonde maneuvered Iruka to the floor on his hands and knees and thrust his cock into the teacher earning a scream ...

"Naruto oh oh god oh god" the Uchiha turned his head again and almost came right there. Shino was on top of Kakashi in a heated make out session as another Naruto lifted his hips and thrust his hard cock into the bug user ... but Kakashi was not left out, the same Naruto that was fucking Shino moved his tail in between their legs pushed itself deep into the silver haired ninja's tight ass making Kakashi break the kiss to scream. They were both going insane with pleasure as a thick organ pounded into each of them and all that sensation was intensified because each time Karachi bucked his hips he made his weeping erection brush against Shino's erection causing more pleasure ...

Shikamaru was thrashing wildly in his Naruto's lap as those talented saiyan hands teased his nipples and played with his balls. The pre cum spilling out of the shadow user's cocking was soaking the saiyan's hand. The blonde's tail suddenly picked Shukamaru up and slammed him down on his Naruto's hard cock drawing out loudly sexy moans from the horny shadow user ...

Kiba was moaning as his Naruto teased him by licking his needy hole before running the length of his cock up and down between the dog lover's ass cheeks "Naruto ahhh oh ohah don't tease me ahhh put your thick hard cock ahh in me now ahhh" Naruto slammed his manhood into the earning a scream ...

If Itachi had any blood going to his brain he might've noticed that there were only five Narutos, but there should be six ... where was the other one?

"like what you see Itachi?" the Uchiha turned and whimpered as his eyes met the lustful blue eyes of his crush.

"N-Naruto I-I ahhhh" the raven moaned as Naruto reached out and rubbed his hard manhood through his pants. He weakly grabbed the wrist of the perverted hand not sure if he should push it away or pull it closer. So close ... he was so close ... he reached his climax and spilled his cum into his pants. Naruto smirked as he felt Itachi fall limp in his arms. He picked the raven up and took him to a room.

By the time Itachi regained his senses he was naked with an equally naked saiyan on top of him "... N-Naruto I love you, please I want to be your mate and carry your children Immm" the raven was silenced by a pair of lips pressing against his. When a tongue brushed his lips he eagerly opened his mouth to let it in. The kiss was amazing ...

He moaned into the kiss as those damn hands slid across his body. Naruto slowly move down the Uchiha's body to taste every inch of skin. A gasp escaped the raven's lips as a hot tongue teased his pink nipple.

All sorts of beautiful sounds were coming from the flushed male squirming under Naruto "ahhh oh so so good ahhh" Itachi's back arched off the bed as the hot tongue dipped into his bellybutton before traveling even lower ...

"NARUTO" screamed the raven as his member was consumed in heat ... his hips bucked wildly trying to get more from the mouth that devoured his dick and was sucking mercilessly ... he came spilling all his seed down his love's throat, but he had no time to think before a finger pushed into his tight virgin ass ... soon one became two ... then two became three ...

Some where in his lust filled mind he heard Naruto ask "are you ready Itachi?" he smiled and nodded. The intense feeling of being filled by the large manhood was mind blowing! That's when he saw lights flash in his eyes and felt a burst of pleasure that made him scream. Naruto adjust so he'd hit the spot that caused it with every thrust.

Itachi's mind melted with each powerful thrust of his lover's cock "oooh ooh god I'm yes yes" the Uchiha barely noticed Naruto bite his neck, but he knew he screamed before he past out.

XXXXXXXXXX

One week later ...

Naruto heard a beeping noise from his scouter and picked up the device with a green lens "hey Grandma ... oh good so everything is finished with the dojo? ... yes everything is set up for you here, you get a building next to the main house ... Kakashi and Shino are doing great" Shino walked out of the room with Kiba and Kakashi, Naruto gave them each a kiss "yes I have my cloak, why? ... wait, what gaping hole? which ship?! Hey- ... she hung up on me" Naruto blinked in disbelief.

Kakashi sweat dropped "that did not sound good"

"no it doesn't-" *whir*whir* "please tell me she didn't" Naruto went into his room and grabbed his cloak as his mates went outsides ... what they saw shocked them ... there hovering above their compound was a gray almost kunai shaped spaceship with a gaping hole in the side "Grandma what are you doing? Put the cloaking mode on!" yelled Naruto as he ran outside with his cloak. The saiyan put on the cloak and pressed something to make it form to his body in the form of a uniform as well as develop into a mask.

Genkai shrugged from inside the open cockpit and flicked a switch "it's no big deal" she scoffed as the ship became fuzzy.

Her blonde grandson laughed as he flew up to the hole "some people have never seen anything like this, you might give someone a heart attack" he inspect the large hole as well as the broken wires before disappearing into the ship for a second "there are some repairs needed to the cooling system, gravity stabilizer and major patch work, but other than that not to much ... what pissed you off so much that this happened?" asked the amused blonde as he flew down to his mates with his Grandma.

"my idiot apprentice came to finish his training and when I asked him why he said that he was invited to the demon sponsored Dark Tournament. He had the nerve to ask me to get a fifth member for their team" grumbled the elder saiyan.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as his nano uniform reverted back into a cloak "you said this kid was human and you threw him through the side of a space and he's still alive ... he is alive, right?"

The gray haired saying nodded "yep, I don't know how, he seems human"

"so do we Grandma and yet the weirdest things happen during a full moon" Genkai ignored the sarcastic comment.

Kakashi blinked as they went into the house "didn't this Yusuke kid find the spaceship odd?"

"I keep the ship in a shed so when I hit he went through the shed and never notice the ship cause he was out cold" said Genkai

Shino rolled his eyes "he isn't that bright ... what's the Dark Tournament? You told us about Demon World and Other World where all the souls across the universe go and Spirit World which is the 1% of Other World dedicated to earth and demon world, but I didn't know they held tournaments"

The blonde frowned "yeah they do, but they're very dangerous, killing, torture and cheating are not only allowed but encouraged. Sometimes loved ones are even held hostage to get people to forfeit. You have to be invited if you're human ... Who invited him?"

"Toguro"

The silver haired ninja noticed the look that crossed his mates face "who is Toguro?"

Genkai sighed "Toguro was once a human who was a good friend of mine, but he won the Dark Tournament and asked for a procedure to turn him into a demon ... he is now a B class demon ... and he doesn't know it, but he's Naruto's grandfather ..."

After a slight awkward silence Shino looked at Naruto "you should fight Naruto" he saw that the blonde was going to object, but stopped him "we aren't weak and your Grndma can protect us too so you should help them ... that and I kind a want to see a demon tournament" Kiba and Kakashi both agreed.

Naruto smiled, he couldn't say no to his mates "fine I'll go"


	12. All Aboard for the Dark Tournament!

**I don't own Naruto or DBZ or YuYu Hakusho or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Harem – Naruto x Shino / Kakashi / Minato / Kiba / Shikamaru / Iruka / Itachi /**

**Naruto is seme - uke harem**

**Last time:**

Naruto smiled, he couldn't say no to his mates "fine I'll go"

XXXXXXXXXX

"dammit, where is Urameshi?" said a tall guy with orange elvis style hair wearing a blue uniform.

"he'll be here Kuwabara and hopefully with our fifth member" said a beautiful young man with long red hair and green eyes.

"don't worry Kurama, with me here we can't lose!" yelled Kuwbara as he flexed his muscles trying to impress the red head ... it wasn't working.

**"you're the reason Kurama and I will be doing most of the fighting"** scoffed a short dark haired demon with a headband hiding his third eye.

"shut up shorty!" shouted Kuwabara as he tried to hit the demon ... he _tried_ and missed completely.

"hey guys, what's up? Good to see everyone's here-whoa" the human teen dodged several swipes from a sword held by the short demon "is that how you say hello Hiei?" asked the raven haired teen as Hiei put the blade away.

**"only to the strong ones"** smirked Hiei

Kurama smiled "it's good to see you, where is our fifth member?"

Yusuke shrugged "Genkai said he'd meet us here"

"Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei, correct?" the four fighters turned and saw a very handsome blonde teen with blue eyes, whisker like marks on his cheeks who was taller than Kuwabara. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a red sleeveless shirt ... and a furry belt?

"yeah, who wants to know?" scoffed Kuwabara.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki your fifth member" said the blonde with a smile.

The captain limped over to the shore **"time to go, get on the boats mateys"**

As everyone boarded the ship Yusuke looked at the new guy (how does this guy know the old hag? Sure they have the same taste in belts, but other than that he doesn't seem much stronger than a regular human. Can he handle going up against demons?)

Two hours later ...

Kuwabara and Yusuke were bored out of their minds "are we there yet?" they whined.

"it will be a few more hours until we reach Hanging neck island" said Kurama

"I thought cruises were supposed to have some hotties" groaned Kuwabara.

The red head sighed "we're not on vacation"

"I know ..." Kuwabara grumbled and looked at Naruto (this guy doesn't look tough, I bet he'll jump over board when he sees my new sword power) the entire ship started shaking "Earthquake!"

**"idiot, we're on the water!"** snapped Hiei

"it a hydraulic system, stand back" said Naruto just as the floor opened up and a fighting ring was raised up.

**"alright me mateys, the preliminaries of the Dark Tournament will be fought on my ship. Pick your strongest fighter and get in the ring"** said the captain over the intercom.

"hey I thought we were the special guests" complained Kuwabara

**"this is how they operate"** said Hiei from his spot on the rail he was standing on.

Yusuke shrugged "one of you guys go, I still haven't recovered from Genkai's training. It was intense"

Naruto sweat dropped (if you think Grandma's spirit training is intense you'd never survive her Ki training) the blonde sighed when Kuwabara started yelling about 'Yusuke being the team leader' and that it's his 'responsibility'. The pointless fighting was taking forever so Naruto walked over to the platform and got in the ring.

"it seems we have a volunteer" said Kurama who was happy someone stepped up.

**"good, I want to see what he can do"** said Hiei

The blonde stood in the ring and it became clear that all the demons were going to gang up on him "are you guys sure he'll be ok? ... " asked Yusuke as the demons in the ring got ready to charge him.

**"we need a teammate who can handle these fights so he won't be much use to us if he can't beat these weaklings"** stated Hiei

The captain raise his hand ... I mean hook **"Begin!"**

*bang* A shock wave sent every single demon flying off the ship and skipping across the water like helpless stones. The blonde was the only one left in the ring and it didn't even look like he moved.

Their fifth teammate calmly strolled out of the ring and up to Hiei "so Hiei, do I make the cut?" he asked with a playful smile.

**"y-you'd be more useful than Kuwabara"** muttered the flustered three eyed demon, he didn't realize Naruto heard him ... or how tall the blonde was until he was standing next to him.

"shut up shrimp!" yelled Kuwabara

Yusuke frowned "errr ... guys we have a problem" all the other demons on the ship were glaring at them ... it seems no one cares for rules in a demon tournament, who knew?

"looks like we have to fight our way out of this" said Kurama. The members of team Urameshi managed to throw all their opponents off the boat ... well, four of the members, Kuwabara was left in the dust. the orange haired human was ticked that he didn't get to display how awesome he was so he kicked the only remaining demon into the water.

Hiei glared at Kuwabara **"do you know how to steer this ship?"** Kuwabara shook his head **"then why did you kick the captain off the ship?"**

Kuwabara looked out at the water to see the captain in the water flailing about "ummm ... oops"

"I'll get him" said Naruto and he jumped over the rail. The his teammate's jaws dropped as he walked across the surface of the water instead of falling in. After grabbing the captain he jumped back on board to join his team.

"when does the old hag teach me that?" asked Yusuke making the blonde chuckle.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kiba grinned "cool, this will be awesome! It's a shame Iruka had to teach and Shikamaru had to train for the exams"

"so Minato, are you going to stay long?" asked Genkai as she, Kakashi, Shino, Kiba, Itachi and Minato entered the fancy hotel on Hanging Neck Island.

The hokage sighed "I wish, but I have a few meetings for the Chunin Exams. Can't have my clones do everything"

Shino jumped slightly and placed his hand on his stomach "something moved"

Genkai smiled "that's to be expected even if you two are only a month along, saiyan tails develop early so your feeling his or her tail twitch" she handed the clerk a card.

The clerks slid the card through the register and his jaw dropped "Welcome to Hotel Kubikukuri! How may I assist you?"

"I want a fighter's combination room attached to a single, is that possible?" asked Genkai

"Yes it is, we always have a room like that incase a team has a substitute with them already. Here you go, room 420. May we take your bags and prearrange tickets for the Dark tuornament?"

"Yes, 6 tickets for each round and booth seating if possible and bring a room service menu" said Genkai as she noticed Kakashi rub his belly. Being pregnant is one thing, but being pregnant with a saiyan child is another.

"right away" the clerk snapped his fingers, the bellhops took their bags and personally escorted them to their room. A waiter entered the room after the bellhops left and set six menus on the table. They perused the menus and gave the waiter their orders.

Itachi blinked as the waiter left "amazing service"

"could have something to do with this card, it's Naruto's universal card" said Genkai as she held up the card.

"Yes that could be the reason" muttered Minato as he and the others sweat dropped, having a near limitless bank account would definitely motivate excellent service ...

XXXXXXXXXX

Kuwabara looked at the fancy hotel in awe "wow iwe're really staying here?!" he saw several fancy dressed people and a group of really hot men in plain clothes waving at them "Now this is a welcome party!" he mumbled. There was a hot blonde with blue eyes, a cote brunette with purple eyes, a sexy silvered haired man with a red eye and a black eye, a raven with onyx eyes, a brunette with brown eyes and red triangle tattoos on his cheeks, they were all standing next to ... Genkai?

Yusuke grinned as his team approached the psychic and her companions "hey granny, thanks for getting us our fifth teammate"

A tick mark appeared on Genkai's temple, she hated it when Yusuke called her granny "you misunderstood, I had every intention of leaving you guys dead in the water, but my grandson volunteered his services to save your asses" Yusuke, Kuwabara and even Kurama and Hiei were shocked to hear this.

"What, Naruto is your grandson?! ... well that explains the weird fashion sense" Yusuke exclaimed, but then he looked confused when the five men began laughing. Naruto and Genkai said nothing, just stared at the other members of team Urameshi with blank looks and unraveled their tails.

Naruto ignored the looks of shock on his teammates faces in favor of introducing his mates "this is Shino, Minato, Itachi, Kakashi and Kiba, so you guys all checked in?"

"yeah, room 420" said the cute purple eyed brunette now known as Shino.

"I'll get checked in and meet you guys there" said Naruto and the men went back to their room.

"so you're demons!" yelled Kuwabara

Genkai sweat dropped "no we aren't demons, even you should be able to sense that" ... it was true, both Naruto and Genkai felt human, but with tails?

Before anyone could ask any questions a hotel staff member came over to them "team Urameshi I presume, please follow me" they were taken to their room and given a free round of coffee.

Kurama took a cup as he looked at Naruto curiously "so what are you-"

The blonde suddenly turned and a ring shot out of his hand "it's impolite to enter someone's room without asking"

For a second his teammates thought he lost it until they heard someone struggling "ok sorry, let me go" ... it was a kid with three red stars under one eye. The ring was wrapped securely around his wrist as he tried to take a cup of coffee, they never even sensed the kid come in!

The ring disappeared "get going and take your friend with you" the kid bolted and a tall blonde demon followed him out with a look of surprise on his face "well see ya guys, I'll be staying in the same room as my husbands" he said before leaving the room and his stupefied teammates behind.

Kuwabara's jaw dropped "those hotties are your husbands!" he yelled in disbelief ...

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto smiled as Shino let him into the hotel room with his mates "so what do you guys think so far?"

"this place is really interesting, but I can tell that the people here don't like us-eep!" Minato yelped as Naruto suddenly appeared on the couch under him so that he was sitting in the saiyan's lap.

"that's not too surprising since you guys are affiliated with my team ... human fighters aren't well liked, in fact they'll do whatever they can to kill us" stated the saiyan as he held a blushing Minato seemingly unaware of his tail teasing the hokage's clothed crotch.

Kakashi gulped and tried to stay focused, but that was getting difficult with Naruto molesting Minato "Naruto what happens next in these fights?" Kakashi bit back a moan as he saw his former sensei lose his pants and Naruto's hand slip under Minato's shirt to tease the pink nipple.

The saiyan pretended to not see that each of his mates were turned on with the little show "tomorrow the fights start, it will be team against team, but one on one in the ring. Each team member will have to fight and three must win their fights in order to advance. Killing, cheating and rigged fights are to be expected" stated the saiyan as his tail pushed itself into Minato's tight ass earning a scream from the flushed and thrashing hokage.

"oh oh oh god I ahh oh yes" Minato moaned and bucked his hips wildly as the tail twisted and wiggled inside him ... his back arched and toes curled as that devilish furry appendage pressed against his sweet spot forcing him over the edge. Kiba, Shino and Kakashi almost came too when they saw Minato cum ... Itachi did cum and fell limp ... into someone's arms?

Itachi looked behind him and saw a second Naruto was holding him up ... oh they do love the separation technique ... the Uchiha was stripped and pressed against the closest wall where Naruto pulled him into a deep kiss as his talented saiyan hands massaged the raven's firm ass.

Shino yelped as he was bent over a chair and his pants were yanked down so another Naruto could tease his puckered entrance with the tip of his tongue as he was forced to watch Minato get fucked by that huge saiyan cock.

Kiba screamed as the Naruto behind him thrust his huge dick into him slamming right into that delicious sweet spot.

However, Kakashi was dragged into an room and tossed onto the bed with the door wide open "touch yourself" was the order his Naruto gave him. Kakashi moaned and slipped off his clothes ... he watched the others get teased and fucked as his one hand went to his nipples and the other went to his weeping erection.

Naruto ignored the others in the next room in favor of watching his silver haired mate masturbate ... Kakashi moaned as he wrapped his fingers around his cock and pumped ... his hips bucked ... he thrashed ... but it wasn't enough. Kakashi needed more so he spread his legs and thrust the fingers that were playing with his nipple into his needy hole.

"oh god ahhh ahhh oh ooh Naruto Naruto ahhh"Kakashi was so close he turned his head to look at the very naked saiyan standing next to the bed and came hard. In his lust filled daze he almost didn't notice that Naruto was on top of him until he felt that cock plunge into him ...

XXXXXXXXXX

*bang*

Kurama and Hiei jumped as Genkai stormed into team Urameshi's room "Genkai what are you doing here?"

"they're my family, I love them, but that doesn't mean I'm going to listen to those screamers all night" grumbled Genkai as she stormed into the nearest bedroom and kicked out its occupant ... which was Kuwabara.

Kuwabara was thrown over the couch and landed painfully on his ass with a toothbrush in his mouth "hey I wasn't done brushing my teeth-mmmpf" he cut off as his own duffle bag was thrown out of his room and into his face. Genkai slammed the door and no one attempted to make her go back to her own room ...


	13. Runaway Spaceship!

**I don't own Naruto or DBZ or YuYu Hakusho or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
****(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Harem – Naruto x Shino / Kakashi / Minato / Kiba / Shikamaru / Iruka / Itachi /**

**Naruto is seme - uke harem**

**Last time:**

Kuwabara was thrown over the couch and landed painfully on his ass with a toothbrush in his mouth "hey I wasn't done brushing my teeth-mmmpf" he cut off as his own duffle bag was thrown out of his room and into his face. Genkai slammed the door and no one attempted to make her go back to her own room ...

XXXXXXXXXX

"ok I should go or I'll be late for my meeting" said Minato, but Naruto pulled him into a kiss before he could leave the hotel room.

Genkai walked into the room to find Naruto kissing Minato and everybody else was still glowing from last nights activities "it's time for the first match ... oh Minato, since you're here could you put a silencing seal on the door between my room and this one?" she chuckled as everyone even Naruto looked very embarrassed as they realized why she wanted the seal.

Minato blushed "yes, I'll do that now"

XXXXXXXXXX

Kurama watched his new teammate with curiosity as they stood next to fighting ring. The red head couldn't shake the feeling that there was something powerful and dangerous about the blonde despite being so calm and docile.

A cute demon woman with kitty ears and tail walked into the ring carrying a microphone **"hello and welcome to the Dark Tournament! I am Koto, your referee and commentator! Now lets get this blood bath started with, Team Rokuyukai vs Team Urameshi"** the audience of demons cheered … for the human team to die **"who will be your first fighters?"** a blue skinned demon with sharp teeth and claws jumped into the ring along with Naruto **"first up, Roto vs Naruto, begin!"**

Roto gave a cruel smirk and held up a device with a red button **"With one press of the button my accomplice will kill your mates so you should forfeit if you don't want any of your cute little mates to die"**

"go ahead" said the saiyan with a shrug.

**"huh?"** Roto was completely confused, that trick usually works on humans.

"all of my mates are guarded one way or another. The ones that are here are being watched by my grandmother, the psychic Genkai" several demons flinched, his grandmother has a reputation in demon world as someone you don't mess with "and my other mates are in Konoha, I doubt very much your accomplice could get close to those gates" his opponent started sweating bullets "I also know a few techniques that make it possible for me to go to my mates sides and bring back your accomplices corpse before the ref can even raise her hand to start the count, so go on hit the button and give me every reason I need to rip you to shreds" Naruto smiled, but there were sparks of power jumping off him and his tail was bristled in anger.

XXXXXXXXXX

"what an idiot" muttered Itachi as he and the others watched the match from the seats in the high class booths. They could feel the power Naruto was putting out … the saiyan was mad!

"yeah, and he's down" said Kakashi as Naruto took advantage of Roto's hesitation by grabbing the device faster than anyone could blink and sending Roto flying into a wall with a flick to the head. Naruto crushed the device in his hands as the referee declared him the winner.

Kiba raised an eyebrow as the red headed Kurama entered the ring to face Rinku "I never expected yoyos to be a useful weapon" they watched as Kurama dodged a couple strikes from his opponent's yoyos before using a whip made from a rose to defeat the demon kid.

Shino smiled "good to see Naruto isn't doing all the work … who's this bonehead?" asked the bug nin as Kuwabara tried to make a flashy entrance and ended up slipping.

Genkai sighed "that's Kuwabara … I have nothing to say about him" they saw Kuwabars run out of the ring with his ass on fire as someone came inside their booth "you know this a private booth, right? Put that thing out" she said to the man with long dark hair who was puffing on a cigarette.

The man flinched and put the cancer stick out "I'm sorry, I wanted to meet the new VIPs. A pleasure to meet you, I'm Sakyo"

"that's nice, now leave" said Genkai with a glare and Sakyo quickly left. Kakashi and Itachi were surprised at how rude she was.

"was that necessary?" asked Itachi

"yes, that man owns team Toguro, I'm not taking any chances. You saw what happened already" explained the psychic. The four ninja nodded in understanding. They started to realize why Naruto was worried about this competition. It was dangerous for everyone!

Kakashi gasped as he felt the child inside move it's tail "this little guy likes to move … Genkai, would it be alright if we give birth on another planet?"

The psychic sighed "I'm sure Naruto already told you about why I'm against it"

The insect user nodded "yes, he told us about what happened to his mother, Gina"

"yes … sometimes it's best to give birth around people who … are unaware of certain quirks in certain species. Knowing too much can cause problems especially with saiyans, but in the end it should be something you and Naruto decide, not me. Of course, if you all decide to go into space, I'm going too. I won't leave those children alone with those doctors"

Shino smiled and turned back to the match just time to see the teammate named Yusuke beat the drunk demon "that went well, lets go see Naruto" they left the booth the bug user and he practically tackled the blonde as team Urameshi left the stadium.

Naruto chuckled as he held the brunette "so what did you guys think of these fights so far?"

"it was interesting, but it seemed like the audience got most of the damage" said Itachi as he ignored Kuwabara who was flexing his muscles trying to get their attention. The saiyan nodded, but before he could respond a very tall demon with a smaller demon on his shoulder walked over to them. Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama all tensed … Kuwabara was still trying to get the ninja to look at him so he didn't notice.

**"good to see you got a fifth member and made it through the first round Urameshi"**

Yusuke glared "Toguro" Kuwbara finally realized what was going on and yelped in fear.

Toguro looked down at Genkai **"it's been a long time Genkai. Your student better make it to the last round"**

"shouldn't be a problem with my grandson on their team" she stated confidently as she glanced at Naruto.

It was subtle, but it was there … shock, Toguro was shocked and looked at Naruto** "I see"** that was all he said before walking away. Naruto and his family left too, but the rest of the Urameshi team stayed where they were.

"ok, I feel like I missed something" muttered the spirit detective.

Kurama nodded "it's seems there's more going on here than we first thought"

"oh, Kurama why did that Roto guy freak out when Naruto mentioned that Konoha place?" asked Yusuke.

"Konoha is a village of ninjas that are considered very strong. They even survived an attack from a powerful demon called the nine tailed fox" explained the red head.

"NINJA!" yelled Yusuke and Kuwabara.

Hiei scoffed **"that explains the multiple husbands, Naruto must have a harem contract. Ninja villages love those things"** a very faint blush appeared on the demon's face.

"I want to be a ninja" the two humans grumbled.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sakura sulked as she waited outside the hospital for Sasuke. For some reason the hospital wouldn't let her in anymore. Might have something to do with her trying to break in and take pictures of Sasuke in bed.

"stupid Naruto, this is his fault … I know, I'll search his place for something to blackmail him with. I'll make him beg for Sasuke's forgiveness" she went to get a camera and raced to the Uzumaki compound.

The windows were locked …

The doors were also locked …

"oh come on, there must be some way in" *creeeeeeeeak* a door to a shed slowly swung open "yes, soon that idiot will be behind bars and my beloved Sasuke will be back where he should be, with me. AWWW I can see it now" Sakura was so busy daydreaming about Sasuke falling for and begging her to marry him that she didn't notice that she walked into a workshop. The very workshop Naruto keeps the busted devices like … that's right, the spaceship!

She's still deep in la la land as she wanders into the ship …

A dazed pinkette leaned on a panel and accidently tapped a big red button in the spaceship …

The roof of the workshop opened up …

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato sighed as he listened to the meeting (this is so boring … I want to see the fights-what the hell?!) outside the window he saw the spaceship Naruto was working on hovering over their compound before it suddenly shoot up into the sky (Naruto said he wasn't done fixing! I need to call him, hurry up you old cronies!) he mentally yelled at the council members.

A council member finished reading off the last things to do before the exams start "and that's it hokage-sama-"

"that's great! Got to go!" Minato bolted out of the room and used the hiraishin to get to his home. The spaceship was gone! He pulled out a scouter and placed it on his ear with the green lens over his eye "come on pick up" he begged as he pressed the green button …

XXXXXXXXXX

"well this explains where you get your height. Toguro is very tall and you have a similar fashion sense" said Kakashi as he leaned against Naruto.

Naruto smiled as he messaged the jonin's stomach where he could feel his child move as if playing with him "yeah, I never thought about it before. My grandma never showed me any pictures of him, I just knew my mother was tall" a beeping noise came from inside Naruto's pocket and he pulled out a scouter "hey Naruto here … Minato? Wait wait calm down, what happened? … I'll be right there" he put the scouter away.

"what happened?" asked Shino.

"you know the spaceship I was working on? It flew off" his mates eyes widened as he disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXX

The blonde hokage jumped as his lover appeared next to him. Naruto tapped a few buttons on the control panel and seconds later the spaceship lowered into the workshop. As the roof closed Naruto looked through a series of hologram screens that popped up "you've got to be kidding" grumbled the saiyan as he jumped down to the floor.

"what's wrong Naruto? Do you know what happened?"

*swish*thump*

The door of the spaceship opened up and an unconscious pinkette tumbled out "yes Minato, I found the problem"


	14. Instinct

**I don't own Naruto or DBZ or YuYu Hakusho or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
****(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Harem – Naruto x Shino / Kakashi / Minato / Kiba / Shikamaru / Iruka / Itachi / Kurama / Hiei / Toya / Jin**

**Naruto is seme - uke harem**

/AC - check out my profile for a list of sites i'm posting to\

**Last time:**

The door of the spaceship opened up and an unconscious pinkette tumbled out "yes Minato, I found the problem"

XXXXXXXXXX

"SHE WHAT?!" yelled Kakashi as Naruto finished explaining what happened back in Konoha.

"Sakura went for a little ride in the spaceship" commented Naruto as he fiddled with a small pocket sized device.

Genkai shook her head "what kind of an idiot walks onto a spaceship and activates it without knowing? Does she know what happened?"

Naruto looked up and shook his head "I left the gravity stabilizers offline so she fell unconscious the second lift off happened"

Itachi sighed "what did Minato say about this?"

Kakashi had a tick mark on his temple "I hope this means she will be thrown out of the ninja program-"

Naruto pulled his ranting mate into his lap and kissed him "yes she was kicked out and she's confined to her home for a few weeks"

"I feel sorry for her parents" muttered Shino.

"time to get to the ring" said an amused Genkai. The blonde put the device in his pocket before leaving for the ring.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked down to the ring and was surprised to see two teammates missing "hey Yusuke, where are Kurama and Hiei?"

The spirit detective shrugged "don't know, but it's too late now" grumbled the detective as the ref jumped into the ring.

**"hello everyone! Is everybody ready for another bloodbath!"** yelled Koto making the audience cheer wildly **"next up is team Ichigaki vs team Urameshi!" **Koto looked at both teams and frowned "**why are you both missing team members?"**

The dwarfish demon in a lab coat grinned **"I wanted to suggest a 3 on 3 fight if team Urameshi agrees, of course" **said the pintsized scientist.

"yeah sure" said Yusuke.

**"it has been decided this match will be a 3 on 3 battle … Begin!"** yelled Koto through the microphone and the members of team Ichigaki charged team Urameshi. Naruto easily swerved between the combination attacks even the supposed invisible sword from the one ichigaki member dressed in purple.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were barely dodging "Urameshi don't hurt them, they're being controlled by Ichigaki" said Kuwabara as the detective tried to punch the shirtless member of team Ichigaki.

"damn how can we fight them then?" Yusuke growled and jumped back as he dodged a set of energy rings.

"let me handle it" before either human could say anything the saiyan shot forward and landed a hard punch to each of the three humans stomachs making them double over in pain and cough up blood.

Kuwabara glared at the blonde "what the hell! I said not to hurt them!"

Naruto shook his head and sighed "cool it, these guys are human, but they aren't weaklings. Besides I needed to hurt them a little for this to work" he stated as he casually put his hand in his pocket and pushed a button on the device in his pocket.

"and what brilliant thing is- … whoa" a green mist surrounded the three members of team Ichigaki making them slowly drift asleep. Seconds later the strange fleshy organs pulsing on their backs fell off like a dead scab and turned into a dry husk once it hit the ground …

Ichigaki was furious **"what did you do to my precious projects?!"** he screamed as the three humans stood up and glared at the demon.

"Didn't you know Ichigaki?" the demon scowled at the saiyan "your technology is obsolete" the scientist grit his teeth in anger.

*boom* a giant robot with long fleshy arms landed in the stadium along with the missing teammates and another person. Hiei kicked the last two Ichigaki members off the robot where they landed on the ground painfully as Kurama helped the new arrival down.

The saiyan chuckled "wow, I did not see that coming" the former experiments ran over to the new arrival who was their sensei … apparently Dr. Ichigaki tricked the students into being his test subjects as payment for a cure for their sensei's sickness, but the scientist was actually the cause of the illness in the first place. That pissed offed the Urameshi team members …

The scientist started backing away as the deadly glares intensified **"you fools, do you think I'd do these experiments of mutating the body without saving some for myself"** he stabbed a needle into his arm and injected the contents into his body … he grew to gigantic proportions, but Naruto stated laughing **…"what's so funny? I could kill you in this body!"**

The blond smirked "not by a long shot, you're still obsolete" he pointed at the mad doctor's legs where the green mist reappeared. The demon screamed in agony as he shrank back to his regular size before passing out. No one noticed the saiyan reach back into his pocket and press a button (these nano machines did the trick)

Koto blinked at the scene **"Team Urameshi wins!" **she tapped her ear and nodded **"the next match will begin right away, which is team Masho vs team Urameshi!"**

"WHAT? We just fought!" yelled Yusuke

The ref shrugged **"sorry I don't make the rules. Will the teams enter the ring?"** five people in cloaks and pointed hoods appeared on the side of the ring **"Begin!"**

A wind blew off the cloak of one Masho member revealing a red haired demon with small horns as a gray skinned demon removed his cloak and entered the ring. Naruto decided to stay in the ring and fight the first opponents himself.

"Naruto are you sure you want to do this?" asked Kurama who was concerned about his mysterious teammate.

"yeah, I'll be fine" said the blonde as he waved over his shoulder.

**"first round is Gama vs Naruto … Begin"** yelled the ref as she bolted out of the ring so she didn't get caught in the middle.

Gama pulled out two paintbrushes and charged the blonde. The demon splashed some paint on the saiyan's pant leg … causing his leg to feel heavy …

"I see … these marks paralyze any spot they touch" mused the saiyan as he tried to move his leg.

"that's right and soon you won't be able to move at all" he cackled as he applied marks on the blonde's arms and other leg, but he didn't seem to notice that Naruto wasn't concerned at all.

XXXXXXXXXX

Yusuke glared "so he can't move ... is there something he can do? Like taking off his clothes?"

"Nope" Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei turned to see Naruto's silver haired husband standing next to the wall that separated the audience members from the ring with the others standing behind him "there's nothing he can do to remove those marks"

Kiba smiled "but I like the idea" he cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled "TAKE IT OFF!" Naruto threw his had back and laughed which seemed to piss off his opponent.

Kuwabara twitched "you don't seem concerned" he said making Genkai scoff.

Itachi smirked "why should we be. We know what Naruto is capable of better than most … he'll be fine, besides that idiot forgot to mark a very important limb" they watched as Gama charged Naruto and suddenly went flying out of the stadium … the only evidence of what happened was the tail swaying casually in the air.

"that's a strong tail" stated a stunned detective as Koto hopped into the ring and did the ten count ... Gama didn't come back …

"and a very talented tail" hummed Shino making a couple of his fellow mates blush.

Hiei glanced at the leaf shinobi "so you have a contract with Naruto?"

Kakashi eye smiled as he adjusted his mask, he getting used to not wearing it so it feels a little weird when he does "yep, an all male contract"

Kurama raised an eyebrow "harem contracts are for procreation so how can there be an all male contract?"

Shino smiled and glanced at Kakashi "there are special circumstances" he said. Kurama and Hiei blushed as they saw Shino's hand land on his stomach … the two understood the hint.

**"since Gama has not returned Naruto is the winner of round 1! Who is the next opponent?"** the next member of Masho threw aside his cloak and walked into the ring **"Naruto vs the ice master Toya! … Begin"** announced Koto.

XXXXXXXXXX

**"even though you won against Gama that doesn't mean you can win against me. After all with your limbs paralyzed all I have to do is stay away from your tail**" said the ice demon as sharp crystals made of ice formed in his hand.

"well that would be a change, most people can't keep their hands off my tail" chuckled the saiyan making a few of his mates blush … even Minato who appeared next to Genkai.

**"you seem pretty calm for someone who's paralyzed"** stated a confused ice demon.

"guess so" said the blonde nonchalantly.

Toya shook of the strange feeling he had and blew the razor sharp ice daggers off his hand where they sliced through the air towards Naruto … but the only thing the blades of ice did was shred the blonde's shirt!

**"what? …"** muttered a shocked ice user as he wonder how he only hit his opponent's shirt … all those crystals of ice should've sliced the blonde to bloody ribbons, not his shirt! He tried the technique again, but this time he missed completely and some unseen force slammed him in the gut sending him skidding back several paces where he collapsed onto his knees **(how did he do that? … it's his tail, he's sending shock waves through his tail! I have to incapacitate it)**

A blizzard picked up hiding the ring in a blinding storm. Toya made a sword of ice and dashed towards the blonde. He brought the sword up and tried to slice the furry appendage off, but he was stunned when Naruto turned and caught his sword with two fingers. The blade of ice wouldn't budge and the saiyan slammed his fist in his gut sending the ice demon skidding across the ring. Koto started the count the second the blizzard lifted …

**"y-you can move … how?"** asked Toya as he coughed up blood and tried to get up, but he couldn't even sit up.

"Gama's technique is less paralysis and more a large amount of weight on that spot, but I already wear several times that amount of weight so it made little difference" the blonde shrugged.

Toya's eyes widened **"no human can hold that much weight! What are you?"**

Naruto smiled "I'm 99.9 percent human"

**"and the other percent?"** asked the ice master as Koto yelled '8' through the microphone.

"not demon" was the only answer the blonde gave as the count was finished and he was declared the winner. The blonde took Toya out of the ring and set him on the grass with his team as the next member of team Masho entered the ring "so who's up next?" he asked as he perched on the wall with his mates.

Kurama stepped forward "I'll go" he turned for a second as he heard someone yelp and saw Shino in Naruto's lap cuddling into the blonde's bare chest. A part of him wanted that spot, but he shook it off and went into the ring. The red head wasn't really a demon anymore, but his instincts were screaming to have Naruto as a mate … so that meant he wanted to prove his strength to the blonde and get along with the current mates …

The ref raised her hand **"next match is Kurama vs Bakken"**

"what is he doing? … sweating?" pondered Kiba as he looked at Bakken.

Genkai nodded "he's preparing for something … that's disgusting" grumbled the psychic as the sweat became a dense fog making everything stink like a locker room. Thankfully that didn't last long … the smell of roses cut through the stench and moments later the fog disappeared revealing Bakken covered in deep bloody gashes most likely caused by Kurama's rose whip which was in the red head's hand.

Bakken past out and Kurama was declared the winner. Yusuke took out Jin and the last fight was up …

"well I guess it's my turn" exclaimed Kuwabara, but was tripped before he could get in the ring.

**"this will be my fight"** said Hiei who hasn't had a chance to fight yet because Kuwabara insisted on fighting Zeru … that was the only fight they lost …

Hiei's opponent was Risho and he didn't last long after the dragon of the darkness flame was used, but Naruto could tell his arm was badly hurt.

"we'll see you in our room" purred Kakashi as they headed back to the hotel.

The saiyan jumped off the wall and followed the rest of his team back out of the stadium "hey Hiei can I see your arm" Naruto twitched when Hiei held up his uninjured arm "the other one, I want to heal it" the three eyed demon hesitated, but eventually pulled his burned arm out of his pocket. Naruto kneeled on one knee and gently held Hiei's arm by the elbow and placed his other arm over … waves of golden energy flowed from the hand and before his eyes the arm was healed.

**"thank you"** said Hiei who had a light blush on his cheeks.

"it's no problem" said the blonde as he left for the hotel.

Kurama came over and looked down at his teammate "you like him too"

**"n-no I don't"** mumbled Hiei as he tried to hide the crimson stain on his cheeks.

A bandaged Toya came over to them **"you have an interesting teammate … umm where's Naruto"** asked the ice demon who was clearly eager to see the blonde.

"he's probably celebrating with his mates" said Kurama, he really wanted to celebrate with them.

Toya looked a little disheartened **"mates huh"**

"yes he has a few mates thanks to a ninja contract" explained the red head as they left the stadium "what's going on here?" pondered as they came across a large crowd.

The ice master sweated dropped "Jin! I found Gama!"

**"where is he?"** asked the wind master in an Irish accent as he ran over to his friend. The ice user pointed to the middle of the crowd and there was Gama … stuck in a popcorn machine **"I say we leave him" **snickered the wind demon.

**"sure, he'll eat his way out eventually"** said Toya with a shrug** "what room is Naruto in?"**

XXXXXXXXXX

"OH Ahhhh oh Naruto oh god" screamed Shino as the large saiyan cock slammed into his ass … his eye rolled back and he came hard splashing his cum on the ground.

Naruto flipped the insect user onto his back and slammed back into the tight heat.

Akamaru looked up at the sound of a creek … the door opened slightly so the little dog kicked the door closed since everyone else was distracted. Shino was on the floor getting pounded to a screaming mess, Itachi was bent over the couch with his blonde's tongue in his ass, Kakashi was in his Naruto's, Kiba was moaning as Naruto's hot mouth was sucking his cock and Minato was pinned against a wall with that devious tail twisting and thrusting in his ass ...

Yep everyone was busy … too busy to notice the four demons or former demons who were watching through the opening before the dog nin closed the door …


	15. Semi Finals

**I don't own Naruto or DBZ or YuYu Hakusho or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
****(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Harem – Naruto x Shino / Kakashi / Minato / Kiba / Shikamaru / Iruka / Itachi / Kurama / Hiei / Toya / Jin**

**Naruto is seme - uke harem**

**Last time:**

Yep everyone was busy … too busy to notice the four demons or former demons who were watching through the opening before the dog nin closed the door …

XXXXXXXXXX

_"What do you mean we left the door open?" _

Naruto yawned and carefully slipped out from Kakashi's arms before walking out of the room to find Kiba with Akamaru "Kiba what's wrong?" as Shino came out rubbing his eyes sleepily with Minato behind him.

"Akamaru said we left the door open last night when we were …" Kiba's blush said everything.

Shino let some insects fly out of him and they inspected the area outside the hotel door "calm down … if anyone saw anything then it would only have been Kurama, Hiei and those wind and ice demons from the last fight … it's no big deal" mumbled the sleepy insect user.

"but I don't like the thought that someone outside our marriage was watching" whimpered an embarrassed Kiba.

"I don't think that is the case" yawned Minato as Shino went back to bed.

The saiyan raised an eyebrow "what do you mean?"

"I'm pretty sure they like you … they might make good mates" whispered the hokage so he wouldn't wake anyone up. Naruto didn't think about it before, but he decided to look more carefully as he kissed his mates. Kiba calmed down and they went back to bed … except for Naruto who went to see the match that would decide their next opponent ...

XXXXXXXXXX

Kurama and Hiei left earlier to see the match that will decide their next opponent, but they didn't expect to see Naruto standing on the balcony that overlooked the ring "hello Naruto, where are the others?" asked Kurama.

The blonde smiled "they seemed really tired so they slept in"

A blush spread across both Hiei and Kurama's faces as they remembered the … intimate moment they accidently witnessed and neither were surprised that the blonde's mates were tired.

The fight was done before the other half of team Urameshi even showed up **"that was too fast to get much information" **grumbled Hiei

Naruto nodded "yep … oh well, this makes things more interesting"

"Naruto!"

The saiyan looked up and saw Toya and Jin "hey, how are you guys feeling?"

**"we're fine, our injuries weren't too bad**" said Toya.

"I'm glad … did peeping in on me and my mates help with the recovery?" Naruto shot them an amused smile as all four fighters blushed.

**"so y-you know about that … we didn't mean to!"** exclaimed a very embarrassed Jin.

"it's ok, no one had a problem with it, but … " he leaned closer to them and said "the only way that will happen again is if you become my mates" the suggestion made their hearts skip a beat. Naruto looked up when he saw Yusuke and Kuwabara coming towards them "hey, you guys missed the fight"

"What?! But it only started a minute ago!" exclaimed a stunned Kuwabara.

**"and it took less than a minute you idiot"** muttered Hiei ticking the human off.

Yusuke sighed "I told you not to stop and talk Kuwabara"

Kuwabara huffed "what kind of guy would I be if I just walked by Yukina and not say anything? That would just be rude"

The saiyan noticed Hiei flinch at the news of this woman "it doesn't really matter, you didn't miss anything that would be helpful"

"Great! I'm going to find Yukina" said Kuwabara as he ran off not realizing Hiei was glaring daggers at him.

"well, I'm going to see if the others are up" said the blonde he casually walked away. Kurama, Jin, Hiei, Yusuke and Toya decided to follow him. They found the saiyan's mates and grandmother outside chatting with a young demon with light mint green hair …

**"oh my! You're expecting! That's amazing!"** exclaimed the demon cheerfully as she beamed at Kakashi and Shino.

Genkai chuckled "… Naruto, this is Yukina a friend of the idiot" she said earning a glare from the spirit detective.

Naruto sweat dropped at his grandma's nickname for Yusuke "it's nice to meet you, have you come to watch the tournament?"

Yukina nodded **"yes and hopefully find my brother"** Akamaru barked happily making her giggle and pat his head.

"Akamaru wants to wish you luck, do you know anything about your brother? We could help" offered Kiba. Naruto noticed Hiei looked a little nervous …

**"I don't know much, just that he's my twin. Oh, excuse me, I should go find Botan. It was wonderful meeting you all"** she bowed politely and left with Yusuke to find the blue haired spirit guide.

"twins have similar chakra" said Minato

"and scent" added Kiba and every ninja looked straight at Hiei.

Kurama chuckled "looks like you're caught Hiei. You are very observant"

"observant enough to notice the scent and chakra of four people outside the door of our hotel room" smirked Shino.

They blushed "we are sorry about that" mumbled an embarrassed former fox demon.

Minato smiled "it's fine … oh Naruto, Sakura was not happy when I told her the news. She tried to smash a window with a brick, but she missed and hit Mike instead"

Naruto winced "how bad?"

Toya blinked **"who's Mike?"** he asked eager to find out more about the blonde he wanted as a mate.

"my usually calm pet dragon and Sakura is my former teammate who as dropped from the ninja program … what happened?" asked Naruto.

"he thought Sakura was playing and wacked her with his wing so hard that she flew into the hokage tower … she left one hell of a dent, but she will be alright. I think it's time we pressed charges" said Minato.

"yeah, she has to learn sometime. So how are you guys feeling?" he asked Shino and Kakashi.

Kakashi smiled "we're doing great, but he or she keeps kicking" Naruto smiled and kneeled on the ground. He reached out and placed his hand on his lover's stomachs … Jin and Toya were confused …they knew Naruto had a contract …that's when it clicked in place. Naruto has an all male contract and the shinobi of demon world knew there was only one reason such a contract would be given … if the person can impregnate males! They could become pregnant … and they liked the idea!

**"how far along are you?"** asked Jin with his pointed ears twitching with excitement.

"Kakashi is just about a month and I'm about six weeks" said Shino.

"I don't know how you didn't notice that you were pregnant sooner" remarked Kiba teasingly.

"yeah that's because of my insects" said the bug user with a slight pout.

Kurama raised an eyebrow "insects?"

A few insect popped out of a hole on his arm and fluttered around "my clan is the Aburame clan. The members of that clan are born with a hive of insects in their bodies. They're very unique and strong insects, but they keep any chakra abnormalities at bay, which is why I didn't know sooner" Shino explained. Naruto watched the demon's reactions carefully and he was happy to see that they seemed more interested than anything else. The next day everyone made their way to the second stadium for their next match.

As Kurama, Hiei and Naruto went to the stadium and Jin and Toya followed until they had to go to their seats. Naruto smiled "you know the one thing I promised my mates is that I won't except a mate who was uncomfortable around Shino because of his insects … other than that any mate would have to know something about me before I mark them" the demons froze, they didn't realized they were being tested! As they separated they pondered what the blonde would have to tell them …

XXXXXXXXXX

Koto stood in the center of the ring smiling **"ladies and demons, it's time for the dark tournament semi finals!"** cheering erupted in the stands **"for the first round … Team Uraotogi vs Team Urameshi!"**

Both teams entered the ring **"I have an idea on how the opponents can be chosen"** said Shishiwakamaru and he held up a pair of dice **"lets let luck decide for us"**

Yusuke shrugged "sure, it's fine with us"

The dice flew up into air and the ref looked at the names that were picked "Makintaro vs Hiei! Everyone except those fighters please leave the ring"

Naruto rolled his eyes as Hiei quickly started messing with his opponent by chopping off the guy's arm faster than almost anyone could blink. It didn't take the three-eyed demon long to destroy Makintaro. The dice were rolled again … it was Hiei vs Kuro Momotaro! The blonde watched as Hiei took out the demon even though Kuro Momotaro used some strange artifacts to make himself immune to attacks. The dice were rolled for a third time … it was Ura Urashima vs Kurama …

It was rose whip against a fishing line and it looked like Kurama was going to win, but Ura Urashima started talking about his mother. The demon managed to trick Kurama into letting his guard down and trapped him in a dome created by his fishing line …

"what a dirty trick!" yelled Kuwabara "whoa, what's going on?" he yelped as the smoke filled dome crackled with energy.

**"that is Kurama. Kurama was once a demon fox called Yoko Kurama, but he was badly injured and forced to hide in human world. That idiot must've done something to revert Kurama back into his demon form"** said Hiei with a smirk. Naruto felt something in the stands that unnerved him and looked up … there were three demons holding Shino and Kakashi captive behind a female demon making a barrier. Genkai and the others were standing back …

XXXXXXXXXX

**"what the hell! This shouldn't be happening!"** yelled Ura as he ducked a spark of powerful energy.

**"you made a very big mistake"**

Ura turned and freaked out when he saw a demon with silver fox ears and tail **"who the hell are you?!"**

**"I am Yoko Kurama … the human Kurama are two sides of the same coin"** said Yoko with look that screamed death.

**"shit, Shishiwakamaru was right about you .. good thing I devised a plan B"** he pulled out a mirror and the image of Naruto's two pregnant mates being held captive appeared in the **mirror "if you attempt to fight they will be killed and I doubt Naruto will have you as a mate after that"** he smirked cruelly.

Yoko's golden eyes narrowed dangerously **"what reason do I have to believe that no harm will come to them if I forfeited now?"**

**"you only know they will die in ten seconds"** he laughed and started counting …

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto growled catching the attention of his teammates making them look up into the stands "Kurama … don't forfeit"

"what? Are you insane? … hey are you even listening –n-never mind" Kuwabara shivered at the harsh glare Naruto gave him. Hiei watched carefully waiting for an opening, but something caught his eye … neither Shino or Kakashi looked worried and they seemed to be signaling Naruto silently. Suddenly hundreds of insects flew out of Shino's body and swarmed the demons … two demons died from having chakra drain while the third had it's throat slashed by Kakashi, but the fourth demon who was holding up the barrier was stabbed by three … fingers? That's it, three long fingers! The fingers came from the elder Toguro who was perched on his brother's shoulder.

**"irritating vermin"** said the older Toguro as his stretchy fingers snapped back to their original position on his hand. The younger brother looked down at Naruto before the match continued …

XXXXXXXXXX

The fox demon smirked **"looks like your plan backfired"** he pulled out a seed from his hair and clutched it in his hand … the seed quickly grew and wrapped around the fox demon's arm. The plant had several branches with mouths that dripped acid on the end of each **"now you're going to tell me everything"**

Ura paled heavily** "o-ok just keep those things away from me!"** squeaked the demon as the branches inched closer.

**"if you answer my questions then I will"** said the fox.

**"how do I know you won't just kill me?" **yelped the demon as he jumped back to avoid a drop of acid falling on his foot.

**"you don't, but you will die if you don't start talking"** stated the fox coldly deliberately using Ura's own words.

**"alright alright! I'll talk-"**

*crash*

Sadly Ura didn't get to say much as a sword flew into the dome and killed him. Yoko frowned as the smoke began to disappear. The fox demon tried his best not to blush as he saw Naruto looking at him … even after the effects of the smoke wore off and he changed back into his red haired form his heart was still fluttering.

The dice clattered to the floor **"Naruto vs Shishiwakamaru!"**

The saiyan got in the ring only vaguely listening to the demon talk **"I see no reason for you to continue. Just forfeit now and things will be easy for you"** Shishi twitched as Naruto just stood there quietly **"fine have it your way"** he picked up his sword, which was still buried in the back of his dead teammate. With the howls of his demon groupies supporting him he pointed the creepy hilt of the sword at Naruto … dozens of ghoulish figures sprang from the sword and proceeded to devour anything with in range … even the audience members weren't spared, but as the deadly beings couldn't get past the energy barrier around the blonde. Once the ghouls vanished so did Naruto … and when he reappeared he knocked Shishi out of the ring with a hard punch to the gut.

**"I suppose that leaves me"** said the old man as he got in the ring. The ref rolled only one dice and it came up with Naruto again.

"are you sure that old man can even fight?" asked Yusuke as the ref started the match.

**"of course I can fight you fools for I am no old man"** everyone sweat dropped as the 'old man' was surrounded by smoke and when the smoke left there was a … clown in his place **"yes tremble in fear for I am the beautiful - ahhh"**

*boom*

Naruto didn't even wait for the guy to finish talking, he darted forward and kicked the clown's legs out from under him then kicked the clown so hard he became embedded in the ceiling "the ceiling counts as outside the ring right?" asked the saiyan making Koto nod and begin the ten count … Team Urameshi won …

Kurama smiled as he saw Naruto kiss his mates and he couldn't wait to have that too …


	16. To Be My Mates

**I don't own Naruto or DBZ or YuYu Hakusho or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
****(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Harem – Naruto x Shino / Kakashi / Minato / Kiba / Shikamaru / Iruka / Itachi / Kurama / Hiei / Toya / Jin / Garra /**

**Naruto is seme - uke harem**

**Last time:**

Kurama smiled as he saw Naruto kiss his mates and he couldn't wait to have that too …

XXXXXXXXXX

"I wonder if it actually works" wondered Kurama as he looked at a bottle of red liquid … after considering his options he took a sip … a couple minutes passed and nothing happened, but then his hair changed red to long straight silver and his eyes turned gold … fluffy ears appeared on his head with a matching silver tail … as he looked at his old demon body and different clothes consisting of a white tunic going down to his ankles with white martial arts pants and shoes.

"that was really interesting"

The fox demon looked behind him and saw Naruto standing there **"yes, Suzuki gave this bottle to me. It was used to make the smoke in the artifact in my fight with Ura Urashima"**

"Suzuki?" asked the confused blonde.

Kurama chuckled **"the guy you kicked into the ceiling before he could introduce himself"**

"oh … oops" said Naruto as he scratched his cheek sheepishly "ok , but I'd be careful with that. Your body could adjust making it less effective each time you take it"

**"I didn't consider that … I'll keep that in mind"** said the golden eyed demon … he couldn't take his eyes away from the blonde … a large flower sprouted out of ground and he placed the bottle in it making the petals close round the bottle protectively **"Naruto what is it about yourself that makes me this way?"** he whispered softly as he approached the blonde.

Naruto looked down at the silver haired demon's eyes as their bodies were pressed close together. Kurama couldn't stop himself … he pressed his lips against the blonde's lips … a hot moan escaped his mouth as he realized how good the blonde kisses … he laid his hand on the zipper of Naruto's pants and tried to pull it down, but his wrist was grabbed.

"sorry Kurama, but it can't go that far until you know everything" said the saiyan.

**"please, I want to be your mate … it doesn't matter what you have to tell me, if it was something in your past then I can guarantee I've done much worse. I was a thief as a demon and I was injured so badly that I was left with no choice but to take a human body so it doesn't matter what you are or anything just please I-"** Kurama gasped as he was pinned to the round faster than he thought possible.

The saiyan held both of the fox's wrists in one hand and placed himself between Kurama's legs "I'm not stalling to be cruel Kurama … the fact is my secret is a bit too big for this island and I could end up doing a lot of damage and I can't risk taking too long away from my mates because of this tournament, which as you noticed does put them in danger … I'm happy that your so open minded, but you should know what I am especially if you end up pregnant" Naruto chuckled at the blush that crossed the demon's face.

**"your right … I just-"**

"your instincts, I know, I've met a lot of beings and have some myself so I understand … I can at least help with this" his tail brushed the tent Kurama's clothed erection was making in his pants "would you like that?" he whispered making the fluffy ears twitch.

**"yes ahhh"** the fox demon moaned as the blonde's hand untied the sash holding up his pants freeing his hard cock just before that talented brown tail wrapped around the shaft … Kurama's back arched and is hips bucked wildly as the furry appendage stroked, twisted and squeezed his hard on … his crotch was already soaked with pre cum as he was spiraling towards his release … he came with a scream and fell limp …

"I know my tail is very sensitive … I wonder" he flipped Kurama onto his hands and knees and wrapped his fingers around the tail … the blonde chuckled as the fox demon's face became red and his eyes completely dazed as the silver fox tail was stroked by that strong hand …

Kurama moaned hotly and laid his face on the ground as he pushed his butt up higher not caring that his cock was hard again and pouring pre cum. Naruto pushed one finger into the twitching entrance making the demon moan and buck his hips back against the saiyan's finger. The demon's back arched … his toes curled … those glazed golden eyes rolled back and he came splashing his cum onto the ground. He didn't seem to notice Naruto hold him or that he shifted back into his human form …

XXXXXXXXXX

"so far so good" said Minato as he watched Kurama win his fight.

Genkai nodded "yep … how goes the hunting?" she asked as she noticed Shino and Kakashi flipped through holograms coming from a device that looked like a button on Kakashi's sleeve.

"wonderful, there are so many options! What do you think of this planet?" asked Shino as he pointed to a beautiful green planet the looked like it had a large medical cross built into it by using every building on the planet.

"Restoria? It's an excellent planet and it's considered to be the highest rated medical planet … I never visited the planet personally, but Naruto has a number of times because of work related injuries mostly to a member of his crew. He gets some special treatment there cause he did a total overhaul of their terraforming system before the piece of junk broke down" said Genkai.

Itachi tilted his head "would Naruto be opposed to us watching him work?"

"I doubt it, but he does do some dangerous work so don't be surprised if you have to take a spaceship ride there since instant transmission fails when entering certain planets" commented the grandmother.

"I think I'd prefer taking a spaceship anyway" said Kiba excitedly with his fellow ninjas and mates agreeing …

XXXXXXXXXX

"well … Hiei won, but how do we fight now without a ring?!" yelled Kuwabara.

Yusuke rolled his eyes "I don't know, could you yell a little louder so you wake Hiei, we can ask him?" Kuwabara clapped his hands over his mouth, he didn't want to wake the sleeping demon in control of a dragon made of flames who was sleeping in Naruto's lap as the blonde healed him.

"sounds like Toguro is on the way to fix this dilemma" commented Naruto as Hiei slowly woke up … and just in time to see the younger Toguro carrying the ring on from the previous stadium on his back. Once the ring was in place the fighting could continue …

Koto hopped onto the ring **"alright lets continue this tournament! Who will be our next fighters?"**

**"actually we will be both fighting … Naruto"** said the eldest Toguro as he jumped down from his brother's shoulder.

"What?! No way!" snapped Yusuke, but the blonde was already in the ring.

Naruto shrugged "it's fine with me ref" he said as he stood across from both Toguro.

The referee blinked **"ummm … ok … then begin!"**

Toguro removed his jacket and powered up making his body increase in size **"I know you can hold your own, but you better not hold back like you have … you're going to have to go up a level just try not to destroy the island"**

"yes, I guess I have no choice" said Naruto … his hair spiked up … his skin turned dark black … his eyes were glowing red.

** "you're definitely Genkai grandson to reach that level so young" **said the shorter Toguro.

XXXXXXXXXX

Itachi blushed "I never get tired of his super saiyan form"

"You know the original saiyans had a different form. Their hair was the only thing that changed, but for some reason it changed over time and with each generation. The difference seems to be only appearance cause the power level has stayed constant … well sort of, Naruto's super saiyan form is much stronger than mine" said Genkai.

Kakashi looked up from the hologram as the stadium started shaking do to the powerful exchange of punches between Toguro and Naruto "this should be quick then, that's good I want to wish Shikamaru good luck on his exam and meet this new teammate. Who is it?"

"his name is Sai … one down. Naruto caught the older one in his energy orb" said Minato as he watched the fight …

XXXXXXXXXX

"holy shit" muttered Yusuke.

"damn I can't even see him move … how did I not pick up on this power?" gasped an awestruck Kuwabara as Naruto easily dodged a roundhouse kick.

"yeah … incredible" muttered Kurama as he and Hiei couldn't help but admire the saiyan's body "it's over" he said after Toguro finally collapsed and Naruto was declared the winner much to the dislike of many demons in the audience …

Yusuke glared at the booing demons as Naruto changed back and the Torguro was released "oh shut up- whoa!"

The entire stadium started shaking violently and falling apart …

Naruto vanished and suddenly all the people in the stadium appeared outside with the saiyan standing with his mates much to the confusion of many demons …

Everyone watched as the stadium crumbled and exploded …

Two hours later …

Kuwabara groaned "it's about time, I can't wait to get home"

"yeah I bet your kitten is worried" snickered the spirit detective making Kuwabara glare. They both saw Toya, Jin, Hiei and Kurama approach Naruto and his mates before disappearing … "hey where are they going?"


	17. Coming Together

**I don't own Naruto or DBZ or YuYu Hakusho or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
****(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Harem – Naruto x Shino / Kakashi / Minato / Kiba / Shikamaru / Iruka / Itachi / Kurama / Hiei / Toya / Jin / Gaara**

**Naruto is seme - uke harem**

**Last time:**

"yeah I bet your kitten is worried" snickered the spirit detective making Kuwabara glare. They both saw Toya, Jin, Hiei and Kurama approach Naruto and his mates before disappearing … "hey where are they going?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru sighed "so what happened with these demon mates? I was hoping to meet them"

Shino frowned as he made some tea "red tape basically. After Naruto dropped us off here a couple days ago he took them to show them his ape form, which went well, but before they could be brought back here they had some problems with upper management" he handed Kakashi, Iruka and Shikamaru some tea

"while you guys were busy teaching and training this morning Genkai told us there was a problem with the over seer of Spirit world Koenma" explained Kakashi "apparently Kurama and Hiei were criminals and were supposed to serve out their sentence in a certain place so they aren't allowed to come here"

"that explains a lot" said Iruka as he sipped his tea "but what about Jin and Toya?"

Kakashi sighed "Koenma forced them to return to demon world cause they only had permission to stay for a certain amount of time"

"that seems unfair" said Shikamaru.

Genkai came into the room "yes it is, but Naruto is handling it. King Yemma, Koenma's uncle and ruler of Other world, is a family friend of ours so it shouldn't be a problem"

XXXXXXXXXX

Koenma sat down at his desk to eat a snack when Naruto suddenly appeared "AHHH-what are you doing here?! I told you I'm not allowing your demons to stay in Konoha"

"I know, but here is the paperwork to allow just that" said the saiyan as he set some papers down in front of the Spirit world ruler.

"I can't sign this" said Koenma who ignored the paperwork in favor of munching on his snack.

"I'm not surprised that you'd say no, but I didn't ask you to sign it … King Yemma already did" the blonde ducked as Koenma did a classic spit take in his shock and sprayed his snack everywhere.

"that's not possible!" Koenma grabbed the paperwork and flipped through the papers "what the hell?"

"as you can see it's true. When you came to take Kurama, Hiei, Jin and Toya you neglected to take into account one little detail … I'm considered an other world member" said Naruto and he let his tail sway in the air.

"you're an alien!" yelled Koenma and his jaw dropped in shock.

"in part yes. King Yemma saw what you did and decided to help me out as a thank you for some things I did for him. With his permission I have every right to take them to Konoha … oh, your Dad and uncle want a word with you" said Naruto before vanishing …

XXXXXXXXXX

Kurama sighed sadly as he left the shower in his human home "I only helped steal those artifacts to save my human mother … now it's keeping me from Naruto … there has to be a way to get around this" he muttered as let his towel hit the ground.

"there is" the voice startled Kurama and he spun around …

"N-Naruto" the red head felt his heart race seeing the blonde standing in front of him "w-what are you doing here? I thought we couldn't be together as long as mmmmmf" Kurama was silenced as a pair of lips were pressed firmly against his own. He could help but moan into the kiss. Naruto's skilled tongue teased him as those strong saiyan hands roamed his body … he remembered that he was completely naked and was quickly getting aroused …

The red head threw his head back and moaned as Naruto massaged his ass "ahhhhh NARUTO ahhh please ahhh want you" he was tossed on to the bed and watched in a lust filled daze as the blonde removed his shirt. Those rock solid muscles were to tempting for the former demon to resist … Kurama got on his knees and kissed the blonde's chest earning a moan from the blonde, but he wanted to go lower. He moved down to that big bulge in the saiyan's pants and undid the zipper …

"so big" mewled Kurama as he admired the large hard cock in front of his face. Kurama licked his lips and wrapped his lips around the head of Naruto's cock. The taste of the blonde's pre cum exploded on his tongue making him moan …

Naruto groaned as Kurama hot mouth sucked on his cock "damn Kurama ahhh" he wasn't going to let the red head be left out. He leaned over slightly and slipped a Ki coated finger into the red head's tight ass. Kurama moaned around the hard flesh in his mouth … he was trying to focus, but the finger rubbing his soft inner walls was driving him nuts … he was so close … he could feel a second finger being pushed into him and stir his insides … it was too much … he pulled back off the blonde's cock and screamed as his cum splashed to the floor as some of Naruto's cum spilled on him.

(he's still hard, oh god) Kurama licked the saiyan's cum off his lips "take me now" he spread his legs wide. His body was shaking with need … Naruto's cock tapped his entrance and Kurama moaned as it was slowly pushed deep into him "yes deeper aahh oh yes! Fuck me ahhh make me yours!" the red head screamed and thrashed wildly as each powerful thrust of that big cock slammed deep into him …

Kurama's back arched as Naruto 's cock hit his sweet spot "ohh There!" Naruto easily adjusted so he'd hit that spot with every thrust … Kurama's toes curled and he screamed as he came spraying his cum onto Naruto's abs, but the saiyan wasn't done.

"are you ready to be my mate Kurama?" the red head nodded in a daze and moaned as Naruto continued pounding into him … Naruto leaned in and bite down on Kurama's neck. The former demon screamed in pure pleasure and past out after the strongest orgasm he ever had.

After a few minutes Kurama regained consciousness and found himself in the saiyan's arms. Naruto told him what happened with Koenma and the red head began packing. Moments later he was in Konoha and Naruto left to get the others.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiei looked out at the city he was confined to from the garden on the roof of an empty office building … it hurt for some reason … he wanted to be with a certain saiyan. The sudden presence behind him made him draw his sword and swing … but the blade was caught by someone "**Naruto**!" he gasped when he saw the blonde standing there casually blocking the sharp blade with only one finger.

"you're cute when you're startled. Are you ready to go to Konoha?" asked the blonde.  
**"b-ut I thought …"** a blush graced his cheeks and his sentence trailed off as Naruto knelt down in front of him so their eyes could meet … Hiei felt his heart race as the blonde leaned forward and pressed their lips together. The kiss was soft, but so warm. The demon moaned into the kiss …

A gasp escaped the demon's lips as he felt his clothes being tugged away "**Naruto ahhh"** he moaned as Naruto's fingers pinched his nipple and teased the other with his hot tongue. Hiei's cock was quickly getting hard and making a obvious bulge in his pants. They moved to a spot where there was a couch and continued … Hiei laid back on the couch letting Naruto climb on top of him …

**"oh ahhhh Naruto ahh"** Hiei thrashed as Naruto took off his pants and swallowed him down to the root earning a scream from the demon. Each suck on his cock made his legs weaker … his mind melted in pleasure. Hiei's back arched and he screamed as he spilled his cum down the blonde's throat.

Naruto let the demon's limp cock fall from his mouth and licked away the droplets of um on his lip "we're not done yet Hiei" he leaned over to look at Hiei's flushed face …

Hiei's eyes widened and his hips bucked wildly as Naruto's tail wrapped around his cock **"ooooh fuck ooh god yes ahhhh more yes ahhh"** he moaned and thrashed each time the tail twisted and squeezed his cock bringing him back to full arousal. Naruto licked his lips at the sexy sight of the demon squirming and screaming like a horny slut with only a little tail play. Naruto chuckled as Hiei barely noticed the saiyan's finger being pushed passed his tight inner muscles and deep into his ass.

The demon was moaning hotly **"Naruto ahhhhhh make me y-yours ahhhh I want ahhhh you nowahhhhhh"** Hiei screamed in pure pleasure as Naruto pushed his large hard cock deep into his body. He could feel his muscles clench around the large manhood. The blonde thrust slowly at first and gradually picked up his pace. The friction from that saiyan cock massaging his inner muscles was driving the demon insane.

"you're mine Hiei" purred the saiyan and the next thing Hiei felt was a bit of pressure on his neck followed by an explosion of pleasure that had him screaming and cumming harder than he ever had before. Hiei woke up to find himself using the saiyan as a mattress "ready to go Hiei?" asked the blonde with an amused smile and with a nod from the flushed demon they both vanished …

XXXXXXXXXX

_"oooohhh god yeees ahhh harder ahhhh I'm melting"_

Jin's ears twitched at the sounds of his friend's moans bouncing of the walls of the demon ninjas' hideout **"Toya must be jerking off again … I better tell him to hurry up before Bakken and Gama get back"** the wind demon had every reason to be concerned since Bakken declared himself the new leader of the demon ninjas and he wanted Jin and Toya as his sex slaves.

_"ahhhh Naruto ahhhhh fuck me oooooh yes"_

**"hey Toya you should quiet or-…"** Jin blushed. When he opened the door he saw a flushed naked Toya covered in cum sitting in Naruto's lap. The saiyan's tail was wrapped firmly around the ice master's waist and was raising and lowering Toya on the saiyan's large cock.

Naruto smirked "Jin so glad you could join … it's ok Toya, scream all you like" Jin bit his lip to stop a moan as he watched the ice master get fucked into a screaming mess … and then Naruto's eyes glowed red … the sight of those eyes almost made the wind demon cum in his pants. Naruto nipped Toya's neck making the ice user's body quake with the force of a powerful orgasm …

**"t-that was your mating mark?"** whimpered Jin as he saw Naruto gently set Toya down on the bed. Toya was completely flushed and had cum trickling out of his ass … if it wasn't for the shallow breathing he might've thought his friend was dead…

"yes that was" said Naruto as he walked over to the quivering flushed wind demon.

Jin couldn't stop the moan from slipping passed his lips as he admired the sexy naked saiyan staring lustfully at him **"I want ahhhh"** he moaned as Naruto reached down to fondle the bulge in Jin's pants

The saiyan chuckled as he felt the wind demon grind his crotch against his hand "undress" Naruto ordered, Jin stripped himself faster than ever had before … he was then pinned against the wall and moaning into a bone melting kiss. He loved the feeling of those hands roaming his body …

The blonde's hot tongue swirled around and gently nibbled **"ahhhh oh yes ahhhh" **he wailed passionately … his body squirmed under the saiyan's teasing touches … he wanted more. Jin yelped and wrapped his legs around Naruto's waist the second his butt was squeezed. Naruto massage the firm globes earning soft whimpers and moans … he finally pushed a finger into the sxy wind demon …

**"ooh yes yes I'm ahhh cumming c-cumming ahhhhh" **moaned the demon as Naruto stretched his tight ass … he jerked his hips and came splashing his cum on his and Naruto's abs …

"ready to be mine Jin?" he whispered making Jin's sensitive ears twitch.

**"yes yes I'm yours! Fill me with your cum, let me carry your children!" **the wind demon begged as he felt the saiyan's cock tap his needy hole. Jin moaned as the large manhood sank deep into his body. He gripped the blonde's shoulders for ear life as Naruto started thrusting … the endless pounding action turned him into a moaning mess of pleasure .

Naruto teasing nibbled at the demon's pointy ear earning a squeal of pleasure … he made Jin cum two more times before finally leaning in and biting down on the demon's neck … Jin screamed and fell limp into the blonde's arms …

XXXXXXXXXX

Two days later …

The saiyan went into the living room and smiled at the sight of all his mates chatting happily "good luck on your exam Shikamaru" he said and kissed Shikamaru good bye

"I wish I could go" said Kiba

Shino pouted "sorry for being pregnant" a dark cloud of sadness enveloped him … his hormones seemed to be kicking in since he has been getting really sensitive lately …

Kiba shook his head frantically "I didn't mean it like that Shino!" no amount of reason or apologies lifted Shino's spirits … only a kiss from Naruto was able to do the trick …

*beep*beep*

Minato blinked "what's that sound?"

Naruto reached into his pocket for a small device "it's just this … it says a shipwreck is floating near this solar system" he sweat dropped at the hopeful looks on his mates' faces "ok I'll take you up there after the exam" he chuckled … he stiffened for a brief moment when he thought he sensed someone nearby …


	18. Outerspace Surprises

**I don't own Naruto or DBZ or YuYu Hakusho or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Harem – Naruto x Shino / Kakashi / Minato / Kiba / Shikamaru / Iruka / Itachi / Kurama / Hiei / Toya / Jin / Gaara**

**Naruto is seme - uke harem**

**Last time:**

Naruto reached into his pocket for a small device "it's just this … it says a shipwreck is floating near this solar system" he sweat dropped at the hopeful looks on his mates' faces "ok I'll take you up there after the exam" he chuckled … he stiffened for a brief moment when he thought he sensed someone nearby …

XXXXXXXXXX

Kurama felt his heart racing as he walked over to the workshop where Naruto was fixing some gadgets "hey Naruto?"

"over here" Kurama looked up and saw the blonde finishing the touch ups on Genkai's spaceship.

"wow what kind of ship is this?" asked the red head as he looked in amazement at the sleek black and red exterior.

"this is a racing ship. Grandma has a love for racing … and this was the place where Yusuke's body went through it" said the saiyan as he traced out the patched up crack.  
The red head's eyes widened "that can't be normal"

"it's the seventh hardest metal in the universe so no it isn't. don't be shocked if he pops up one day saying he's part something. So did you want to talk to me?" asked Naruto as he jumped down and landed next to Kurama … he pressed a button on the collar of the space suit he was wearing and the spacesuit changed into a green cloak.

"yes ummm … thank you for teaching me the instant transmission technique so I can keep up with my human life …. I want you to meet my mother" said Kurama hopefully.

"ok, would you like to go now?" asked Naruto.  
"I think that would be best since the second part of the chunin exams is ending soon" said the red head. All of Naruto's mates have become good friends and Kurama wanted to see Shikamaru to congratulate him …

"then lets go" the saiyan smiled and pulled Kurama close … the two disappeared and reappeared in front of the home of Kurama's human side.

"Mother I'm home" Kurama called as he opened the door and went in with Naruto.

"Shuichi honey you're home … who is this?" asked Ms. Minamino as she came out of the kitchen.

Kurama smiled "mother this is my … boyfriend, Naruto Uzumaki"

Her eyes widened and she smiled "it's wonderful to meet you Naruto"

Naruto bowed politely, but then noticed the necklace hanging around her neck "actually I'm Shuichi's mate and I'm an alien" he let his tail unwrap and sway slightly. Kurama's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Sure he wanted to tell his mother at some point, but this could be moving far too fast. The red head looked at his mother and was shocked that she wasn't freaking out … in fact she looked serious …

"what's your mating mark? Passive, Secondary or Intrusive?" she asked in a strangely calm manner. Kurama just looked confused as he watched his mate …

"Passive" Naruto said calmly.

"oh good" she said clearly relieved.

"ummm … passive?" asked Kurama who wasn't sure what was going on.

The saiyan smiled "there are several different mating marks, but they're grouped into three categories, passive, Secondary and intrusive. Passive like mine is a simple energy exchange that lets me feel your emotions. Secondary is similar to Passive, but it's a blood exchange that gives a person the ability to read their mate's mind. Intrusive is an unusual one"

Ms. Minamino huffed "and by 'unusual' you mean cruel"

"what do you mean?" asked the poor red head.

"Intrusive is a rare mark that can rewrite the mate's mind. You see Passive and Secondary have to be consensual, but Intrusive can be applied forcefully and without consent. After a while people fall in love because of the mark despite the circumstances under which it was applied" said Naruto.  
"I see … wait, mother how do you know this?" Kurama asked.

She twitched "err that's a long story, but Naruto how did you know I knew?"

"your necklace. Only space commanders have those kinds of necklaces and I'm the engineer you sent it to for repairs" said Naruto.

"oh my what a coincidence" she laughed … then she became quiet and glanced at Kurama "Naruto could you give us a minute"

"yeah of course" the saiyan kissed Kurama's forehead "I'll be outside" he went outside and laid down on the grass … five minutes turned into thirty … finally the red head came out of the house and sat down next to him …

Kurama leaned over until he was laying on Naruto's chest "my mother is a space commander who married an officer. My dad died in a space pirate attack. She was worried about telling me because she always knew I was a demon and didn't want me to have another world to worry about" he nuzzled closer to the blonde and Naruto wrapped his arm firmly around Kurama's waist …

"are you ok?" the saiyan asked softly.

"yeah … yeah I'm fine. I came thinking she would get the biggest shock, but it seems I did … lets go home" Naruto nodded and they both disappeared …

XXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru frowned as he heard Minato congratulate all of the genin who passed the second part of the exam. As everyone was leaving he went over to the hokage "Minato do you think the sand ninjas are acting strangely?"

"so you've noticed too … yes something is definitely going on" said Minato.

"you need to see something" the shadow user pulled the scouter "I borrowed this when I started noticed some weird things and I got this on tape"

Minato took the scouter and placed it on his ear "what the hell?" muttered the hokage as he played back the video.

"you see it … it almost looks alien or demonic. It isn't average technology" said Shikamaru.

"lets show this to Toya, Hiei, Kurama and Jin, see if they recognize it. We'll have Naruto look when he's done with Genkai's spaceship. That shouldn't be long" he said and they both went home … they found Kurama laying on the couch "are you ok Kurama? You look a little pale"

"as a demon I lived a long time and have seen many things, but I can honestly say I had the biggest shock of my life today … what's up?" he said as he sat up. Kakashi and Shino came through the door with the others carrying bags.

**"hey guys, we got some great things. Where's Naruto?"** asked Jin as he helped Kakashi put things away.

"he's finishing up Genkai's ship … I practically had to force him to go" said Kurama.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow "force? How big was this shock?"

Kurama sighed "I'll explain later, what did you want?" he asked.

Minato blinked "oh right, I want you guys to watch something" he pulled out the scouter and set it on the table "Shikamaru shot this video of the sand team in the forest of death" he hit the button and a hologram popped up "see what we mean?"

**"what is that? It isn't demonic**" stated Hiei … the video started out simply with the sand team confronting anther tan, but when the opposing team refused to give up their scroll things got weird … the veins on the red haired sand ninja's head turned gold and a strange gun appeared in his hand. The sand ninja shot the other team and the three ninja left in perfect sync … it was almost robotic …

"that is very odd … it reminds me of Naruto's nano machines, I mean the way the gun appeared did" said Shino.

Naruto came into the house "all done … why are you guys watching a video on the scouter?"

Kakashi frowned "you need to see this Naruto"

After replaying the video the saiyan's eyes narrowed "cybernetic bio control"

Jin's ears twitched curiously **"what's that?"**

"it's a primitive way to control the mind. It was outlawed a few decades ago because it caused serious damage to the brain if used too long. If I remember right it was normally used to control animals, which explains the tranquilizer gun … well the person in control should have the gun … who are they?" asked the blonde saiyan.

Minato frowned "the kazekage's children … are there any symptoms that can show us if the other sand ninjas have this too?"

"the fingernails, they should look gold … in order to get my license I had to prove that I understood the fine line between cybernetics and biometrics so I had to study these 'failed' or obsolete technologies … if this really is the same thing I think it is then we need to get that off them fast" said Naruto.

"what will happen?" asked Kakashi.

"they'll die and the chemicals will poison the ground" said Naruto "where did this technology come from and who put it on them?"

The blonde hokage sighed "so we need to remove the technology before they die … I hope this doesn't cause a war"


	19. Slipping Sand

**I don't own Naruto or DBZ or YuYu Hakusho or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Harem – Naruto x Shino / Kakashi / Minato / Kiba / Shikamaru / Iruka / Itachi / Kurama / Hiei / Toya / Jin / Gaara**

**Naruto is seme - uke harem**

**Last time:**

The blonde hokage sighed "so we need to remove the technology before they die … I hope this doesn't cause a war"

XXXXXXXXXX

"it has been a while Minato, so what have you been up to?" asked the kazekage with a smile.

Minato smiled at his old friend "oh not much … well I did get married"

Rasa's jaw dropped "YOU!"

"yes, why do you seem so shocked?" asked Minato with a pout as he handed the kazekage a cup of tea …he noticed that his friend's fingernails were yellow …

"oh I didn't mean it like that. I just never knew you even had an interest in someone … you never were before. So, who's the lucky girl or guy and why was I not invited to the wedding?" asked the Kazekage.

"there wasn't a wedding because it's a harem arrangement" stated the blonde hokage.

"You married into a harem! I never would've seen this coming" said Rasa making Minato sweat drop.

Jiraiya popped his head through the window "I know! He was always such a prude" Minato glared at him for that comment "and he's part of a large harem with lots of hot guys and is most likely getting nailed on a daily basis"

The hokage sweat dropped as the two perverts looked at him and yelled "Details Now!"

"I'm not going to tell you perverts about my sex life!" snapped the blushing hokage.

"you know he probably doesn't have any of the juicy details" said the kazekage.

The toad sage nodded "like I said he's a prude. I bet he is the boring lover" Rasa nodded and the two perverts sighed in disappointment …

A massive tick mark appeared on Minato's temple "fine you jerks want details I'll give you details!"

XXXXXXXXXX

*crash*

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he saw two people were thrown from Minato's office and glanced at his lover as he came out of the tower "errr Minato, why did two guys fly through your window by the force of their own nosebleeds?"

"I'm not boring" huffed Minato leaving Naruto a little confused.

"I know that, but what does that have to do- … exactly what were you talking about in there?" asked the saiyan.

"nothing … is it possible that they don't know about having alien tech in their systems? I went through town and even met the kazekage. They all have yellow fingernails, but no one seems to notice or feel strange except for a lot of them having headaches and twitches" commented the hokage.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't. If the nano machines are working right then they can't realize they have something in them because the machines stop them from learning that and as a result of the machines screwing with their minds they can develop things like twitches, ticks or headaches and they will only get worse" said Naruto.

"I see … how do we remove the nano machines from their bodies?" asked Minato.

"the nano machines are connected to that gun you saw Gaara use. That's what I need … if I can use the gun to find their signal I can reverse it and destroy the nano machines harmlessly" the saiyan wrapped his arms around Minato's waist and kissed the slender neck "now why don't you tell me what you were telling those people in your office"

Minato shivered as the hot breath caressed his skin "I-I was only talking, that's all ahhhhh Naruto!" Minato gasped as he was pulled into the forest and pinned up against a tree with Naruto nibbling his neck. The hokage moaned softly as Naruto's hands moved into his robes …

"Naruto ahhh we can't do this here, s-someone will see aaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Minato threw his head back and screamed as his body was flooded with pleasure "oh my god … what was that?!" yelped Minato as he fell limp against Naruto.

Naruto pulled Minato into his lap as he sat on a fallen tree nearby "I just sent some of my Ki into your mating mark … it seems you liked it" the saiyan chuckled as he saw cum trickle down the flushed hokage's legs. He reached down and removed Minato's pants revealing the hokage's cum soaked privates.

The hokage whimpered as a breeze brushed his balls. Before he could say anything Naruto leaned over and licked his neck … the very spot where his mating mark was "oh fuck yes ahh ahh lick me! Oh god so good!" each lick sent a shock of pleasure to his system and was bringing him back to full arousal … his cock was already hard and gushing pre cum … he was close to his climax again, but before he was about to cum Naruto made a small ring out of Ki and put it around the base of his weeping erection … the ring tightened and stopped him from cumming … "NO! Naruto let me cum please! Need to cum!"

"no … not until you tell me what you were saying back there to those men" Naruto bit back a groan as Minato began bucking wildly and grinding his ass against the saiyan's clothed cock begging for release … he grabbed the hokage's hips and forced them to remain still "tell me and you can cum"

"Naruto please I … what a-are you doing? … oh fuck!" Minato felt the saiyan's tail wrap around his arms and hips and slowly raised him up before slamming him back down and impaling the hokage on that huge saiyan cock … Minato screamed as the tail moved him slowly up and down mercilessly fucking the hokage at a very slow pace "I'll tell! I'll tell! I told them about how I love to be fucked like a slut until I can't walk! That I love your tail or big cock stuffed deep in my ass and to feel your cum in me! Ooooh fuck and that you make me cum so hard that I pass out and that it's hot to be fucked in front of everyone else! Please!"

Naruto chuckled "there was that so hard" the energy ring vanished and Minato screamed as he released several ribbons of white cum. Naruto moved him to he ground and on all fours where he continued to pound his hard cock into the hokage's slutty hole … he got three more releases from Minato before filling the hokage to the brim with hot thick cum …

XXXXXXXXXX

"Passive? ... nothing about Naruto's mating mark strikes me as passive" muttered Shino

Kakashi chuckled "I see what you're saying Kurama, but that mark is insane"

Minato limped back into the house and saw all of Naruto's other lovers sitting around sipping tea "what's that about Naruto's mark?"

"in space Naruto's mating mark is called Passive, but all agree that passive doesn't seem to be the right word even if it is a slight connection. That has to be a unique mark because I never heard of anything like this in demon world" said Kurama.

Toya nodded **"I've heard of marks that can be applied during rape like Intrusive marks, but nothing like Naruto's"** he nearly purred as he remembered what it felt like.

"Naruto can access his mating marks" muttered Minato making everyone stare at him in shock.

"w-what do you mean?" asked Kiba.

"just what I said … with a little of his Ki he can make it feel like the first time it was applied. He made it very clear to me just a couple hours ago" said the still dazed hokage.

Shino blushed "wow … speaking of our sex god, where is he?"

"he's looking for a place to set up his spaceship since it's too big for the workshop. His ship is better equipped for analyzing the nano machines" said Minato.

"can't wait to see it" said Kakashi who jumped slightly as he felt the baby in him move. He was about two months along meaning Shino was two and a half months along now …

Shikamaru frowned "the final part of the chunin exams is in two days so what's going happen there?"

"that depends on what can be done about the sand ninjas … who could have done this to them and why?" wondered Minato.

**"and where did this technology come from? It shouldn't be on earth"** said Hiei.

They suddenly saw Naruto appear "I got everything ready" Naruto took them to the massive canyon nearby where Mike was perched on the edge … one might think the dragon was on guard, but he was fast asleep …

"whoa …" everyone's jaws dropped … there hovering a few meters down in the canyon was a massive and elegant blue spaceship … it was pointed on one end and as your eyes traveled along the smooth body of metal it widened slightly to take the shape of a sphere. Then there were two strips of metal that looked like ribbons wrapping around the entire body like wings.

"yeah this is Vivi … I'll show you guys around" the saiyan chuckled as his eager lovers raced for the ship …

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato smiled at the kazekage and his three kids "Rasa why don't you and your family join me for dinner"

"YES!" yelled the kazekage making the hokage sweat drop, he knew his friend wanted to meet the harem members.

"I feel like I should apologize for my father's behavior" muttered Gaara.

"I'm used to it … so how have you guys been?" the hokage asked as they entered the forest … he just had to get them to the spaceship where they can be saved, but suddenly the kazekage and his kids stopped "umm guys, are you ok?" he was suddenly trapped in a tentacles of sand …

"new orders issued" said Rasa in a monotone voice … the kazekage, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro stared at him with blank lifeless eyes and golden veins became visible through their hair "assassinate the hokage" the strange gun appeared in Gaara's hand and it was pointed at Minato …


	20. Nasty Nanos

**I don't own Naruto or DBZ or YuYu Hakusho or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Harem – Naruto x Shino / Kakashi / Minato / Kiba / Shikamaru / Iruka / Itachi / Kurama / Hiei / Toya / Jin / Gaara**

**Naruto is seme - uke harem**

**Last time:**

"new orders issued" said Rasa in a monotone voice … the kazekage, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro stared at him with blank lifeless eyes and golden veins became visible through their hair "assassinate the hokage" the strange gun appeared in Gaara's hand and it was pointed at Minato …

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato held his breath as Gaara's finger tightened around the trigger …

Suddenly Naruto appeared in front of him. The saiyan slugged Rasa in the stomach effectively knocking him out cold and took the gun from Gaara before knocking out the sand siblings too "well that wasn't the plan, but we have the gun. Are you ok Minato?"

"yes I'm fine … who the hell ordered them to kill me?" said Minato as he brushed the sand off his body.

"we'll see, but I need to remove the nano machines first" he lifted Rasa and Gaara onto his shoulders as Minato picked up Temari and Kankuro. With the saiyan's tail holding the gun they quickly made it to the hidden ship and opened the door where the others were waiting …

Shino looked up "we felt your Ki pulse, are you alright Minato?"

"yeah, but I want to find the bastards controlling them" muttered Minato as four metal platforms rose out of the floor … the sand ninjas were carefully laid out on the platforms and Naruto went over to the computer …

"it's pretty clear that the person behind this is not well versed with alien technology … probably from earth" said Naruto as he pushed a few buttons. Several blue baseball sized orbs popped out of the ceiling and flashed red lights on the sand ninjas.

**"what are they doing?"** asked Jin.

"scanning … ouch, it's a good thing we got to them. There's no brain damage yet, but the nano machines have done some damage in other parts of the body" remarked the saiyan as the 3D holograms of the insides of beach sand ninja popped up.

"is it permanent?" asked Minato who was worried about his friend's health.

Naruto frowned as he looked over the hologram scans "ummm … no, but this will hurt. All the nano machines collected in the abdomen … I'm going to have to inject the first set of nano machines into their stomachs. It's the only way to get my nano machines close enough to destroy the other set"

"will this help?" asked Kurama made a few vines appear and had them wrap around the sand ninjas legs and upper body pinning them to the table.

"yeah that'll work … now this will be interesting" Naruto pulled out a needle and the small pocket sized device he used in the Dark Tournament … he put the needle into the device and it quickly filled with green nano machines. The injections went quickly. The needles went in through the bellybutton and that was it, but then the sand ninjas started to jerk and shake …

Kakashi flinched as he heard Rasa's head crack against the table "are they ok?"

Naruto nodded "yes they'll be fine. The nano machines are triggering nerves as they're being destroyed by mine … it's done" the sand ninjas began crying gold tears "these tears are nano machines … when mine return I can use the information they got to reverse the gun to destroy the nano machines in everyone else and with any luck find the person giving the orders"

"that's good" Minato sighed and wiped the nano tears away from his friend's cheek. Not long after the mist of green nano machines came out of the sand ninjas' mouths they began to wake up …

Rasa groaned "ow … why do I feel like my head was run over by a truck?" the kazekage said as he tried to sit up. Gaara, Temari and Kankuro woke up soon after …

"that's going to take some explaining" muttered Minato … over the next few minutes Minato and the others explained what happened. Strangely enough Gaara wasn't surprised.

"Gaara do you know about this alien technology?" asked Kurama.

"sort of … I found a wreck on the way back from another mission. It was when Dad was away on a trip … I remember reporting it and soon after I went to dad, but I don't recall what happened after that"

Toya frowned **"someone must've realized what this technology could do and decided to use it"**

"if that's the case I wouldn't be surprised if the council was responsible for this shit" Rasa said with a humorless chuckle "but what now? They ordered us to assassinate you right? What could be next with the final of the exams … tomorrow?"

Minato frowned "good question"

*boom* the earth shook slightly outside the spaceship …

Genkai ran on board the ship "the ninjas from sand have gone nuts!"

"what do you mean?" yelled Rasa as Iruka and Itachi ran outside.

Iruka gasped as he saw smoke coming from the village "it's an attack! I'll get to the school" the instructor flew off to the school with Itachi, Shikamaru, Genkai and Kiba.

"dammit! I'll execute the person doing this!" roared the kazekage as he followed Minato and his children out of the spaceship … the kazekage paused briefly "HOLY SHIT IT'S A SPACESHIP!"

"there's no time for this Rasa! Move it!" snapped Minato.

"right! Sorry!" Rasa yelped and continued for the village.

Hiei smirked **"who would've guessed that a human ninja village could be so interesting?"**

"we should go assist them" said Kurama and the demons left the ship leaving Kakashi, Shino and Naruto alone.

Kakashi pouted "I wish I could help too" Shino nodded as he absentmindedly rubbed the lower part of his stomach.

Naruto frowned "I know, but don't worry. We can do a lot right from here" he placed the gun that was once in Gaara's hand and placed it in on the platform Rasa was on … the orbs scanned it and Naruto looked at the information that appeared on the computer …

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiruzen frowned as the sand he was fighting didn't flinch as he was grazed by a kunai (there's something not right here … the sand ninjas aren't using any tactics or teamwork … and the way they're speaking it's almost robotic) he pondered the thought a moment, but then he took a closer look at the sand ninjas' eyes … they were lifeless and the gold veins bulging out of heir hair … it wasn't right "everyone! The sand ninjas are being controlled! Try not to kill them!"

"that's easier said than done" grumbled Fugaku as he dodged a shuriken. A second later a black blur zipped by and several sand ninjas fell to the ground out cold while others were trapped in vines and ice "wow … Minato?"

The hokage appeared with Kurama, Toya, Jin and Hiei "Rasa, Gaara now!" a massive amount of sand twisted its way through the streets of Konoha trapping every sand ninja it came across.

Rasa released a relieved sigh "good, it looks like we stopped a major bloodbath … except for a few dozen buildings it seems. We'll help rebuild of course" Rasa chuckled, but then winced as he tried to keep the jutsu going …

"that isn't important now … we need to free them from the nano machines" said Minato

"this should help" said Naruto as he appeared with six unconscious sand ninjas on his back. After setting the sand ninjas down he pulled out the gun "normally the gun should give the nano machines power, but it was modified so it would kill. I fixed it and I reversed it. Now it will destroy the nano machines"

Hiei took the gun **"I'll be right back**" he disappeared in a black blur … one after another each sand ninja started crying gold tears and coming to their senses …

"Naruto were you able to find who did this?" asked Kurama.

"the gun was supposed the give power and connect to the remote that delivers the orders, but whoever modified it removed the connection so I can't actually track the remote or its user down-" he sensed something faint again … it wasn't normal. The saiyan vanished and reappeared holding a squirming black ball "I knew I sensed something"

Kurama raised an eyebrow "what is that?"

"it's the remote. It can hide its energy so I couldn't find it before. I bet it released its energy to contact the nano machines" said Naruto.

"this is the remote? … what does it say about its owner?" asked Rasa who finally released the sand jutsu along with Gaara.

"lets see" Naruto pried open the remote and revealed a screen "hold still. For old technology this guy sure can fight … got it" he pulled a cord and hit a switch. A picture popped up on the screen "do you know this guy?" he showed Rasa the screen …

"oh I know him" the vein on the kazekage's temple looked like it was going to explode he was so angry … the man behind all of this was a council member who hated Rasa "I'll be back" Rasa left and not much later a scream was heard as the kazekage issued a punishment for treason … lets just say heads rolled and leave it at that.

Minato sighed "well that's over with … how did that technology get here?"

"I don't know- … that's right!" Naruto face palmed "that spaceship I said was floating around the solar system! Ship wrecks can spread great distances so maybe something from that fell on earth"

Kurama nodded "that does make sense. That wreck should be explored then and destroyed so nothing else falls to earth"

The hokage nodded "I agree, but lets wait until after the repairs to the village are made" he pouted, he was dying to see a ship wreck in space …


	21. Stolen

**I don't own Naruto or DBZ or YuYu Hakusho and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M Harem – seme Naruto x Shino / Kakashi / Minato / Kiba / Shikamaru / Iruka / Itachi / Kurama / Hiei / Toya / Jin / Gaara**

**Last time:**

The hokage nodded "I agree, but lets wait until after the repairs to the village are made" he pouted, he was dying to see a ship wreck in space …

XXXXXXXXXX

"are you saying we can't go?" Kakashi and Shino pouted sadly.

Naruto shook his head "you can both go into space, but you can't go in the wreck. It'd be too dangerous for you both being you're around seven months pregnant" the saiyan sweat dropped as Shino and Kakashi pouted … the hormones were really getting to them.

"you guys can blame my father for stalling so long with the paperwork required to help get the support to rebuild Konoha … four mouths was unnecessary even with the investigation of the other council members" said Gaara as he came into the Uzumaki compound with Minato.

"I think your father was being careful after councilman Jiro infecting every sand ninja with that alien technology … can't have that happening again" said Minato as he sat down next to Naruto (and I bet it's to play match maker too) the hokage smiled as he saw the way Gaara was looking at Naruto.

Kakashi whimpered "so when can we-eep!" in a split second Kakashi was pulled into Naruto's lap and silenced with a toe curling kiss. Gaara blushed as he watched the two kiss and Kakashi being left in a flushed panting daze.

"I will check Vivi's systems and pinpoint the wreck. We can go once I confirmed where it is and Iruka and Minato set up everything they need while they're gone" said Naruto and he slipped out from under the silver haired ninja to go to the spaceship.

"I can't wait! How long?" asked Shino.

Minato sweat dropped as the two pregnant males looked at him expectantly "Kurama, Toya, Jin and Hiei returned from helping Yusuke with a mission so they are tired, but ready. Iruka and I mastered the separation technique so we're ready and the others are off duty for the time being … considering the wreck had a lot to do with Sand your father mentioned you'd like to go right Gaara?"

"yes, I want to make sure anything like that technology is destroyed" said the sand ninja seriously.

"then you should go talk with Naruto" the hokage suggested. Gaara nodded and went to find the blonde saiyan …

Shino smiled "try not to moan too loudly" Gaara froze just as he took a step out of the door … the sand ninja didn't have to turn around for the others to see the blush Gaara was sporting. The sand ninja quickly retreated to find Naruto and get away from anymore embarrassing comments.

"he looked so embarrassed … that will change if he admits he likes Naruto" said Minato as he got up to make some tea.

"it's really hard not to fall for Naruto … I feel like a slice of cake" Shino smiled and tried to get up.

"I'll get it, I was going to have a slice myself" exclaimed Minato before Shino was able to struggle to his feet. The hokage cut a couple slices from the chocolate cake sitting on the counter and handed a plate with one slice to Shino.

Kakashi sighed peacefully "I want to see space … hey come to think of it where's is Genkai?" he asked just as Iruka came in the house.

The instructor raised an eyebrow at the conversation "Genkai? She just took her racing ship into space. She said she wanted to get to Restoria ahead of us and make sure everything is in order" explained Iruka as he took a cup of tea.

"I hope she doesn't do something rash" mumbled Minato "oh Kakashi, what did you think of Sai? It'd be good to know even though everything is a bit odd with teams now"

"he's perfect!" exclaimed Kakashi with a slightly evil snicker "the first he Naruto and I met him he called Sasuke 'dickless' and punched him for saying a very rude comment to me. I wish I could be his sensei longer, but I have to stay on maternity leave"

Minato laughed "Fugaku said Sasuke was pissed about something, that must be it! He must not be happy about going from a fangirl teammate to a fair one You are still team 7's sensei Kakashi and you'll will take that spot again when you are ready. Yamato is filling in for you for now and with Kiba and you Shino coming with us to space that leaves Hinata as a temporary member of team 7"

"that sounds good" said the insect user happily.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sighed as he looked at the set of holograms floating in the air "the scope of the wreck is bigger than I thought … need something Gaara?" he asked and the red head poked his head into the room.

"I … wanted to see if you needed anything" Gaara said and tried to steady his heart before it raced right out of his chest.

"hmm no I'm good, but I was wondering if you were sure you wanted to come and see the wreck" remarked the blonde as he skimmed through the holograms.

"yes, since it caused Sand so much trouble I want to make sure that won't happen again … and I would like to go with you guys to Restoria too if that's ok" said Gaara nervously.

The saiyan raised a eyebrow and looked at Gaara with a smile "I know we've become pretty good friends the last few months, but why would like to go all the way there. Last time checked following births wasn't part of a diplomat's job"

"w-well I was h-hoping to not go as a d-diplomat" the red head stuttered as Naruto walked towards him … with each step Naruto took Gaara a step back until finally the sand ninja was trapped between the saiyan and spaceship wall.

"and what would you like to come as?" asked the saiyan as he leaned over Gaara.

Gaara blushed as Naruto placed his hands flat against the wall on either side of the sand ninja "I-I wanted … to … I just-mmm" Gaara's hopeless stuttering was stopped when the blonde's lips pressed firmly against his own. A soft moan fell from the red head's lips as the talented tongue slipped into his mouth to tease his tongue. The red head stood on his tiptoes to deepen the kiss and his eyes fluttered closed.

When the kiss finally broke for some air Gaara was flushed and his eyes were glazed over already "cute … would you like to go farther?" he asked softly as he looked in the teal eyes.

"I want to" Gaara wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and pulled the saiyan into a kiss. The kiss quickly heated up and their clothes came off … Gaara moaned hotly as his butt was grabbed by those strong hands and squeezed. The feeling had his cock twitching to life already.

"ahhh hahhh ahhh ohh Naru-ahh" Gaara cried out in pleasure as Naruto kneeled down on the floor and swallowed his cock down to the root in one go. The heat on his cock made his mind melt in lust and it got even better as the blonde hummed around the hard flesh make vibrations go straight into Gaara cock earning lustful cries from the thrashing red head. After several long hard sucks Gaara threw his head back and screamed as he came hard into the blonde's throat.

"mmm tasty" Naruto licked his lips free of cum and looked up at the dazed red head who was barely able to stand on his own two feet. Gaara gasped as Naruto suddenly picked him up by the hips and set him down so that they were in the console seat. The red head blushed as he looked down at his blonde lover and realized he was butt naked and straddling Naruto's hips  
Gaara's eyes widened as Naruto leaned up and to a nipple in his hot mouth "hahh ah h oh god no don't nibble! ahhh!" Gaara cried out in pure pleasure as his nipples were teased, but nothing prepared him for Naruto grabbing his hips and spreading his cheeks for that tail … the brown fluffy appendage stroked the sand ninja's cock a few times thoroughly coating it in pre cum and Naruto had his tail nudge the horny red head's twitching virgin pucker …

"Ohhh fuck! N-Naruto ahhh I can't ahhh need it! Oh oh oh so fucking good!" the tail wasn't even penetrating the pucker, but Gaara was bucking wildly trying to get the tail in him. Naruto coated his tail with Ki and pushed the limb in to the hot core making Gaara throw his head back and scream … the saiyan felt his cock harden even more as he watched the red head kneeling above him wail in pleasure and hump the air wildly throwing droplets of pre cum every where.

Naruto groaned as Gaara's inner muscles clenched around his tail "damn you're tight, I want you around my cock" his tail moved out of the heat making Gaara whine at the loss. It was clear that the sand ninja was very close to release judging by the pre cum gushing from his cock. The saiyan wrapped his tail around Gaara's waist and he lowered Gaara onto his big thick cock. The red head squirmed as the first inch pushed in and stopped …

"N-Naruto! Please don't tease! FUCK!" Gaara screamed and came hard as he was suddenly slammed all the way down onto saiyan cock and hit the sweet spot deep inside him. As Naruto's mouth and hands caressed and sucked other sensitive spots on the red head's body the tail lowered and raised Gaara up and down on the cock fucking the sand ninja senseless … it wasn't before the sand ninja came again with all the attention.

"you're mine Gaara" purred Naruto and he nuzzled Gaara's neck before biting the skin … Gaara's entire body arched and quaked as every nerve in his body screamed in pleasure. The bite was so intense he came spraying his cum not once, but twice before collapsing in a flushed limp heap.

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato looked up from his book and smiled as he saw Naruto "everything ready?"

"yep, Kurama, Kiba, Itachi, Iruka, Shkamaru and the others are there already on Vivi" the saiyan said as he helped Shino and Kakashi stand before using instant transmission to take his three mates to the spaceship. Minato noticed Gaara was flushed, dazed and having a hard time standing …

"it only gets better" the hokage whispered into the red head's ear earning a slight gasp as Naruto hit a few buttons on the control panel …

Naruto smiled "here we go, it'll take about 13 minutes to get there" the saiyan smiled as he watched his mates gaze out of the huge glass window … it took no time to smoothly leave earth's atmosphere.

"amazing" whispered Kakashi … they all watched the planet they live on as if it was a blue and green jewel in a blanket of stars. Naruto flicked a switch and it looked like the walls of the control room vanished and they could see almost everything around them. Vivi drifted through the solar system letting them see Jupiter and its many moons and the rings of Saturn up close … they could see each individual icy rock that made up the huge rings.

Before everyone knew it they came to an area filled with twisted scraps of metal and there it was … a huge and badly damaged spaceship …

"I can tell already that it's an older model, but not that old … I'll go and check first" said Naruto as he took his green cloak. With a press of a button the cloak reverted into a spacesuit and Naruto went to the hanger. With a final wave to his mates he held onto a hovering scooter and closed the door to the hanger so he could take the scooter out into space.

As the saiyan approached the wreck he noticed signs of an attack "hmmm this was recent … could have been the work of pirates, but it looks like it was only one shot with a laser … that shouldn't destroy a ship this big" he drove the hover craft into the gaping hole in the side of the spaceship and down a few halls until he found the control room …

"this might help" he tapped the control panel and it just barely flickered to life "hmmm the inventory says there were nano machines on this ship, but only a few units and one remote. That would be about the right amount found on earth so that's one less thing to worry about … this was a research vessel- … what the hell?" the control panel turned black and a strange symbol that looked like a hook and dagger appeared …

"I'm sure I saw that symbol before, but where?" after a moment of thought his eyes widened and he pressed a button on the helmet "Vivi systems engage! This ship was hit by a headhunter using a fishing virus. Get out of range or you'll be infected! … Vivi respond … oh shit" he switched the hovercraft to full speed and raced back to the spot he came in, but it was too late … the ship and his mates were gone …

XXXXXXXXXX

Jin smiled as he watched Naruto drive the small hovercraft into the ships ruins **"I can't wait. Where were those extra spacesuits again?"**

"back here!" exclaimed Itachi who went to a closet next to the hanger in the far back of he ship.

*beep*beep*beep*beep* a red light started flashing and an alarm sounded …

"what's going on?" wondered Minato as they all went to the control room … the screen was fading in and out … suddenly everything went black … all the lights went off … the alarms stopped and everything became eerily quiet for a few seconds. Finally one light did appear, but it was in the form of a hook and dagger image on the screen …

Minato glanced out of the window and froze "we're moving away from the ship!" indeed they were and the speed was picking up. The wreck and Naruto were quickly out of sight … and a different ship was coming for them. This new massive ship opened its hanger door and swallowed Vivi whole …

Shikamaru tried hitting any of the buttons, but nothing worked "damn … what do we do? Naruto is back-… I can't move" the shadow user's legs buckled and fell limp on the ground … soon after the others also hit the ground … the sound of the hanger door opening could be heard and footsteps coming towards the control room …

"looks like we have a haul this time. Yes this ship and these creatures will make me a hefty profit. Take them to the cells" the gruff voice ordered and suddenly Iruka and the others were being carried outside onto the bigger ship by small robots … it was clear what happened.

Vivi was captured!


	22. Baby Boomer

**I don't own Naruto or DBZ or YuYu Hakusho and I don't make a profit off my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content, language, violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M Harem – seme Naruto x Shino / Kakashi / Minato / Kiba / Shikamaru / Iruka / Itachi / Kurama / Hiei / Toya / Jin / Gaara**

**Last time:**

Vivi was captured!

XXXXXXXXXX

Toya groaned as the feeling in his limbs slowly returned **"are you guys ok?" **he ground out as he got up.

"yeah … it think we're all ok … what happened?" asked Minato as he and Itachi checked on Shino and Kakashi.

"you were all taken by a treasure and head hunter by the name of Shmaggle" Kiba jumped as the person who spoke suddenly emerged from the dark part of the cell behind him. the person had purple skin, no ears, solid green eyes with red slits for pupil, had a three foot long tentacle sticking out of his head and stood about seven feet tall.

Kurama raise an eyebrow at the white space suit the person was wearing, it was very similar to Naruto's nano suit he used for working as an engineer "you're also a captive I take it"

"yes, I'm Huile … what planet do you come from?" asked Huile in his scratchy voice.

"we're from Earth" Iruka answered as the others started looking around the room for any means of getting out. The walls looked completely solid, but they have seen Naruto work on ships so they knew there had to be a mechanism somewhere.

"Earthlings? You seem to be very calm for Earthlings considering the situation. Do you get captured often?" Huile asked curiously.

Kakashi chuckled "well no, we're married to an engineer and have been in some dangerous situations before back home"

"danger on Earth? … never thought that backwater planet would be dangerous, no offense" said Huile, but the others shrugged it off. Many thought the purple alien would get up and help, but for some reason the fellow captive seemed more interested in making conversation them rather than getting out "I see you two are expecting little hatchlings, congrats"

Shino smiled and touched his stomach "yes … it will be soon. We were supposed to go to Restoria for an appointment, but we were separated from our husband because of something possessing our ship. He was stranded in a shipwreck"

Huile threw back his head with a laugh "if he's a descent engineer he'll be fine. Your ship was caught in a Fishing Virus trap. It infects the system of the spaceship and makes the ship respond to one order, which is to go to a certain place and dock. It's also contagious so if the Shmaggle can't make a profit off the ship he dumps it and it will send more prizes his way … not sure how one of his dumps drifted so close to Earth though. That's far away"

"so the shipwreck we were searching was a lure of some sort … it didn't seem like we traveled very far at all, but then we couldn't see anything and we don't know how fast Vivi can go" said Kurama and looked at the alien who was crouching next to Shino and Kakashi "you're an engineer too, right? Why aren't you trying to get out?" the red head asked, but before Huile had a chance to answer a hologram of a disgusting slug like man with yellow slimy skin appeared …

_"lets scan you and see what money I can make with you"_ a red light wiped over each person except for Huile who was probably already scanned …

*beep*beep*

The headhunter's hologram hummed as he scanned through the information _"hmmm … interesting, Earthings … four demons and the rest are human … ah ha, pregnant males … carrying saiyan children!"_ a greedy smile formed on the slug man's lips _"every military in the seven galaxies will want saiyans in their armies and I have seven men pregnant with them"_

Seven, not two? … the captives felt dizzy. Seven of them were pregnant! Their heads were spinning … for a few split seconds they forgot where they were until they heard that hologram voice again …

_"the demons will make a good profit too … shame I'll have to wait for the fox, small one and ice demons to give birth"_ Kurama, Hiei and Toya felt like they had all the air sucked out of them they were so shocked. The three all subconsciously touched their stomachs, but then … _"selling the babies will make me rich"_ they all glared at the bastard's hologram … he had the nerve to think he can take their babies from them! They'll kill him first! "two of them are far enough so I can take those babies now"

Shino and Kakashi's eyes widened in horror at the comment. What the hell did this greedy bastard intend to do? They quickly got their answer …

The metal walls warped and came alive in the form of metal ropes. Some ropes dragged everyone to the far side of the room except Shino and Kakashi who were held up by another set of metal ropes. Another metal strand came out of the floor and it turned into sharp circular saw. The saw began spinning as it edged closer …

"STOP YOU BASTARD!" screamed Minato.. Kakashi was trying to use chakra or Ki, but nothing was working right because of the metal and Shino's insects couldn't even move do to the drugs from before! They all screamed as the blade was now a hairs breath away from slicing into the bug user's stomach …

*clang*

XXXXXXXXXX

"Dammit! Why can't I sense them?" yelled a very worried Naruto as he floated in the control room of the wreck "there must be a cloaking device around the ship or area they're in, but if that's the case then how do I get to them …" the saiyan's let his sentence trail off when he spotted a few wires sticking out of the floor of the control room. Naruto punched a hole through the metal and ripped up a huge chunk of the floor exposing several more wires as well as the main part of the engine.

Naruto inspected a few components "it's disabled and a little damaged, but I can get it running and this ship still has the virus … it will take me straight to them" he moved into the engine and began "I'm coming you guys, hold on" he knew his lovers were tough, but they are in space now and this is completely different territory for them.  
XXXXXXXXXX

Shino's eyes widened … the saw that was about to slice into his flesh and take his child was blocked by Huile's right arm and snapped off as if it came in contact with something equally hard.

_"how the hell is that possible? My scans said you were only flesh!"_ snapped the hologram of the slug bastard.

"that's not completely true" said Huile … the image of the purple skin on the right arm and left leg changed revealing metal cybernetic parts "I'd be a pretty shitty engineer if I couldn't fool some scans … besides the person who saved my life would probably go to jail for making this without a license … blonde idiot never did think of the consequences" the Earthlings looked at the alien in shock … did he know Naruto? The small smirk Huile sent them told them everything they needed to know.

_"you can't stop me from taking the merchandise! I'll just restrain you and sell you for parts"_ the living metal zipped forward and … completely missed Huile_ "what the hell?! He's right in front of you, you stupid machine!"_ the metal tried again and missed again further infuriating the greedy slug.

Huile grunted "I hacked into the liquid metal servers and told them I don't exist … it was too easy, you should've gotten that updated-"

*crash* the entire ship shook with the force of a powerful impact …

"looks like your hubby is back" said Huile as the hologram vanished and lights flickered. Everything went quiet … the metal melted away freeing them and continued to dissolve until an opening was revealed … with Naruto standing on the other side!

"are you guys ok?" exclaimed Naruto as rushed over to them and kissed each one, but he quickly noticed Shino was pale and shaking, he could feel the relief coming from Shino and Kakashi and held both of them.

"that bastard tried to-" Shino buried his face in Naruto's chest.

Naruto frowned "it's over" the saiyan held them and finally noticed the alien standing "of all the places to run into you- … I saw a known pirate ship in the docks, you weren't by any chance hitchhiking again were you Huile?" he asked with a slightly scolding tone as he guided everyone out of the prison and towards the main part of the ship.

"yeah so? I tried to warn those idiot pirates, but they happen to stumble on another of Shmaggle's dumpsites … what's the problem with that? You're the one who first came up with the idea of using pirates as transportation" muttered Huile.

Gaara's eyes widened "you did Naruto!?"

"yes, but it was ... my engine broke down and I couldn't fix it" admitted the saiyan sheepishly "but I only did it then, Huile does it because he's too cheap to pay for fuel" said Naruto making all his mates sweat drop as they looked at the purple alien who was not ashamed at all.

"where is this bastard anyway? That bastard had some nerve trying to take our babies" growled Kurama with his flickering back and forth from green to gold, he was so mad at the slug alien.

"well when I broke in here he tried to make a deal with and my hand slipped … on the airlock switch" said the saiyan with a shrug as he pointed out the window … there floating in the depths of space was a yellow slimy blob … it was Shmaggle. His mates smirked as the body of the bastard floated away and into the engine of the ship.

"slipped huh … what a shame" said Huile with a uncaring shrug "my ship is in the pirate ship. Need any help clearing yours of that virus?"

"no, I think I know how to wipe Vivi clean of it. Should take an hour. Are you all ok or do you want to go back to Earth?" asked Naruto, but as he expected he only received shaking of heads and definite 'no's as responses so they would keep going to Restoria.

"getting to Restoria is actually a bit more urgent now" said Hiei.

Naruto raised an eyebrow "why is that?" when the saiyan heard the news he was very happy and he got Vivi ready to go in only 30 minutes … with one extra passenger …

"Huile … what are you doing here?" asked Naruto as he started the engines.

Huile shrugged as he laid back in the seat "Shmaggle already took apart my ship so I need a lift" Naruto and his mates sweat dropped …


	23. Restoria

**I don't own Naruto or DBZ or YuYu Hakusho and I don't make a profit off my stories**

**Warnings - sexual content, language, violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M Harem – seme Naruto x Shino / Kakashi / Minato / Kiba / Shikamaru / Iruka / Itachi / Kurama / Hiei / Toya / Jin / Gaara**

**Last time:**

Huile shrugged as he laid back in the seat "Shmaggle already took apart my ship so I need a lift" Naruto and his mates sweat dropped …

XXXXXXXXXX

_"good, so everyone is safe?"_ Genkai spoke into the monitor.

Naruto nodded "yes everyone is great, but it seems we'll need to plan for a bigger nursery than we expected"

Genkai's eyes widened as she smiled _"more? Who else is pregnant?"_

"Kurama, Toya, Hiei, Minato and Kiba. Each of them is about a month along" said Naruto happily.

_"YES! More grandchildren for me to spoil! I'll be at Restoria not long after you, bye"_ said Genkai and the monitor became black as the connection was broken.

"she never changes" Naruto chuckled as he got out of the chair. He walked passed Huile who was asleep in the chair next to him and went down the hall where he separated into 12 Narutos and one went into each bedroom "Shino … I know you're awake, are you ok?" said Naruto as he sat on the bed next to Shino who was curled up under the sheets. The saiyan sighed when he received a whimper in response, but he could feel that the raven did not want to be alone so he undressed and slid under the sheets with Shino.

"we nearly lost a child" murmured Shino as he felt the blonde's arms wrap around him.

"I know" said Naruto softly and he kissed the back of the pale neck.

Shino shifted and laid his head on the saiyan's chest "Shmaggle said that saiyans are wanted as soldiers by many militaries"

"it was once long ago that people with my blood were feared, but after so long it has been discovered that most of saiyan behavior back then was do to brainwashing so there is some people out searching. They can't come too close to Earth without my sensors catching them and they would never confront me after I leveled an army for trying to take me forcefully at 7" said Naruto.

"leveled? At only 7?" Shino gazed at Naruto in wonder. The strength Naruto was talking about made him feel so much better about keeping his children safe and once his child was born he would continue training again.

"yes … they butchered a friend of mine in the process and I … snapped … I tapped into the super saiyan form" said the blonde solemnly.

"I'm sorry Naruto" Shino leaned over and kissed the saiyan. Now the bug user felt a little guilty. He forgot that Naruto suffered in his past … in fact this was the first time he explained how he became a super saiyan. It was clear that it was a painful subject so no one asked. When they first became pregnant Naruto did say that the transformation was triggered by extreme stress, but that's it.

Naruto broke the kiss and chuckled "you should be the one being comforted right now, not me" he purred.

Before the bug user could respond he was lifted off the bed with a yelp by energy rings around his arms, ankles and the upper part of his legs "Naruto! When did you-aaahhhh oh oh fuck" Shino cried out in pleasure as a Ki coated finger teased the mating mark on his neck. The raven moaned and arched his neck trying to get more. Naruto licked his lips as he saw his mate's hips hump the air desperately looking for friction. With a playful smirk Naruto replaced his finger with his tongue and slid his hand slowly down the quivering body. The Ki tickled the already sensitive skin through the thin fabric making up the pajamas

The bug user whimpered as the finger traced a circle around his nipple over the pajama shirt before slowly moving lower … and lower … and lower. Finally the finger found the bulge in the loose pants and just hovered over the clothed hard on. The Ki could be felt just a hairs breath away making the raven beg for touch.

"Naruto! Naruto! Touch me, please I can't take it-ahh" Shino mewled as Naruto nibbled at the mating mark stopping only to remove Shino's shirt "my cock oooh god! Take my pants please! I need touch! Ahhhhh not ahhh fair ngh hahh" Shino whined as Naruto began pulling down at a painfully slow pace. The hem of the pants grazed the hard throbbing flesh without mercy sending sparks of pleasure up Shino's spine. Shino was going mad and moaned as the pants were finally removed letting his cock spring free sending droplets of pre cum across the floor.

"you are dripping wet" Naruto purred huskily and nipped the mark again, but this time he sent in some Ki. Shino screamed as his entire body shook with pleasure forcing him to orgasm. The saiyan watched hungrily … each time Shino's hips jerked a spurt of cum would flying out. Shino was left a limp sweaty and very flush mess hanging by energy rings … and it wasn't over yet.

"Naru … to m-more" the pregnant raven demanded lustfully as he looked at Naruto with glazed eyes. Naruto chuckled and kissed the horny raven's lips earning a squeak of delight. The energy rings lowered the bug user into the saiyan's lap as Naruto sat down on the bed and without breaking the kiss until the big thick cock pressed against Shino's twitching pucker.

Shino threw his head back and screamed "oh fuck! Go faster! Put your whole throbbing dick in me! Yes! Ahhhhh hahh" the rings suddenly slammed Shino all the way down on the hot cock making the soon to be mother scream passionately as his sweet spot was nailed hard "Yes, oh oh fuck ahhh so big" moaned Shino hotly as the big saiyan cock rammed into his ass. Shino was so high on pleasure that he forgot about the tail … until that is the devilish furry appendage wrapped around his cock and started stroking, squeezing and teasing. Naruto saw Shino's eyes roll back and felt the raven's inner walls clamp down on his cock when he came, but the blonde didn't stop. In fact, the saiyan leaned over and started sucking on a nipple as he continued thrusting hard and fast.  
After milking three more orgasms from Shino the saiyan switched positions and continued screwing Shino in the doggy style. Several more orgasms later Naruto came pouring his seed into the raven and pushed Shino onto the bed "our … children will be safe"

"I … know … love you" Shino barely had the strength to smile as he cuddled with his husband.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Kakashi" the silver haired ninja looked up as he came out of the shower completely naked and saw Naruto standing in his room.

Kakashi smiled and pulled the saiyan into a kiss "it's good that we are going to Restoria, we'll need more things for the babies too" Kakashi bit his lip nervously "ummm … Naruto, can I ask you something?"

"of course, what is it?" Naruto raised an eyebrow as he noticed how nervous the jonin was. The blonde picked Kakashi up and before the jonin could even comprehend what was happening he moved at blinding speeds. When Kakashi looked up the next second he found himself on the bed with Naruto looking down at him "ask me anything"

"ahhhh Naruto" Kakashi's cheeks became red as the saiyan tail stroked the tight entrance. The silver haired male was now semi hard and breathing with shallow pants "if the child I have is a boy ahhh! Can we name him Sakumo? … ahhh" Kakashi's hips lifted off the bed as the tail pushed in and wiggled.

Naruto smiled "after your father … yes of course" he captured Kakashi's lips in a steaming kiss. The jonin wrapped his arms and legs around the saiyan's neck and waist.

"ahhh ahhh hahhh oh oh oh yes!" Kakashi bucked wildly grinding his crouch against Naruto's each tie that tail twisted. Naruto reached down to fondle the perky butt and give it a squeeze making Kakashi squeal and thrash. The silver haired ninja's toes curled and his mouth widened in a silent scream as he came hard splashing his onto Naruto's abs.

"you are so sexy. I am lucky" Naruto purred as he kissed Kakashi. The jonin wanted to say otherwise, but any ability to think or speak was destroyed when the tail slipped out and was replaced by Naruto's large hot cock.

"hahhh ahhh big so damn big! Fuck my brains out! Fill me with your cum!" cried Kakashi as his body was pounded deeper into the mattress. The jonin clawed at the saiyan's broad shoulders, but there was no how much his fingernails raked the skin in his throws of ecstasy he could not cut the saiyan's skin …

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiei sighed **"I should tell Yukina … she has every right to know about her niece or nephew who will be coming soon"** he glanced up and smiled as Naruto walked in to his room.

"thinking about your sister?" Naruto asked as he sat on the bed.

**"yesh … I need to tell her. I can't avoid it now … she might not be happy with me, maybe even hate-"** Hiei was cut off by a pair lips covering his own. The demon moaned softly into the kiss as the tongues danced and caressed each others.

Naruto slowly pulled back leaving the small demon flushed and dazed "tell her, I'll be there no matter what happens" Hiei smiled and stood up to strip away his clothes. After Hiei was completely naked he straddled Naruto's hips. The demon rolled his hips against the saiyan's crotch making sparks of pleasure from the friction.

XXXXXXXXXX

Huile sweat dropped as he heard passionate screams and moans echo throughout the spaceship from nearly every bedroom "no wonder he has so many hatchlings coming … damn … maybe I should tell them I'm still here … nah" and he tried to fall asleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

"so that's Restoria" said Minato as he stared at the large planet in awe. The planet was green and blue similar to Earth, but the entire population of people there went to all the trouble to create a large white '+' sign out of the biggest buildings. The symbol for the medical focused planet was easily big enough to be seen from space. It was a truly awe inspiring sight.

"yes … and we'll be landing in seconds so everyone sit down" said Naruto.

Huile raised a non existent eyebrow as he watched Naruto's mates take their seats with slight limps and buckled up for the rocky landing "how the hell can any of you move after all that last night?" the purple alien smirked as the earthlings glared at him with a blush on their cheeks, but they couldn't do anything with Vivi descending … or so he thought. The second the spaceship began to quake with the effort of entering the atmosphere Huile found himself stuck in a mini tornado courtesy of Jin and dodging a few kunai that Itachi slipped into the strong air currents.

Vivi suddenly stopped and Naruto shut the spaceship down signaling that it was safe to leave their seats. Naruto smiled as he watched his mates excitedly leave the ship and saw a green skinned man in a white doctor's coat and a floating red orb with a white plus sign on it headed their way.

"hello I am Dr. Sais and I was asked to meet you- … oh my" Dr. Sais's black eyes widened dramatically as a bruised and slightly cut up Huile stumbled out of the ship behind them. The doctor pressed a button on his watch like device and three nurses came running out with a flying stretcher "he wasn't one of your mates right?" Sais asked seriously as the nurses took Huile away.

Naruto sweat dropped "hell no, he's a stowaway. They are my mates" he gestured to the group of men with him.

Dr. Sais nodded and smiled "excellent, now I will give you a quick tour if you like and we can get a few things our of the way namely qualities. By that I mean what conditions or abilities the mother or father my have that we should watch out for in your offspring may inherit. We are already prepared for the light sensitivities on the saiyan side and so you know wings 10-300 are for light sensitive patients"

Since Shino looked uncertain about speaking first so Kurama started "I'm part fox demon so I can grow plants very quickly" said Kurama noticing that the orb beeped as if it was taking notes.

"I see. In that case would you prefer plants be with your child or kept away?" the doctor asked.

Kurama smiled "kept away, energy like mine could make plants dangerous" Sais nodded in understanding as the orb beeped.

Shino was impressed so far with this doctor "I have insects in my body that consume energy. It's likely that my child will be born with them already inside"

"an interesting case however not unusual as far as the energy absorbing aspect, we have orbs that can hold energy that your and your child's insects could feed from so you can both recover safely" Dr, Sais explained and showed them to an exam room as they continued explaining other qualities with Genkai present. After a quick scan the medical staff gave Naruto a teleporting device he can install back home to get there quickly in an emergency and gave each of watch like devices that kept track of their vitals and can also teleport in emergencies …

With a successful day out of the way they headed home … before Huile woke up and tried to get them to pay for his medical bill. The next time they came back will be for giving birth …

XXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere back on Earth not far from Konoha a man was looking down at two corpses "Madara Uchiha, Kyo Uchiha … you both will rise again and prove your power" with a few hand signs the bodies began to move.


	24. Bundles of Trouble

**I don't own Naruto or DBZ or YuYu Hakusho and I don't make a profit off my stories**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M Harem – seme Naruto x Shino / Kakashi / Minato / Kiba / Shikamaru / Iruka / Itachi / Kurama / Hiei / Toya / Jin / Gaara**

**Last time:**

Somewhere back on Earth not far from Konoha a man was looking down at two corpses "Madara Uchiha, Kyo Uchiha … you both will rise again and prove your power" with a few hand signs the bodies began to move.

XXXXXXXXXX

Shino hummed happily as he marked a day off the calendar "not much longer until my due date"

"you should be resting" Shibi chided his heavily pregnant son as he made some tea.

"I know, but I'm just to excited … I never would've imagined something like this happening for me. Actually I never thought I'd get too be with the man I loved. I was so sure for years that I would be forced to marry a cousin … almost did too, but now all of this. It all seems so surreal" said Shino as he rubbed his belly.

Shibi smiled, his thoughts were the same as his son's. His son was happy and he will soon be a grandfather. It was all still sinking in though that this was his life … so strange. Naruto met him not long after they graduated and admitted what he was after it became public about the harem contract. It was shocking that a small part of this man is alien in origin and was the ape he met 12 years ago, but in the end he was just happy that Shino was happy.

"Naruto showed me where the teleport technology is and how to work it so the second something happens I'll be there with you. They still can't tell the gender?" wondered the clan head.

"no, the womb is basically a sac made of energy so any picture is blurred even with the advanced technology on Restoria" Shino muttered with a slight pout as he fiddled with the watch like device on his wrist that will take him instantly to Restoria if something happened.

The clan head chuckled at his son's pout "we'll know soon when your little one decides to greet us … Shino?" Shibi jumped up to his feet as his son yelped in pain and clutched his stomach. Before Shibi could say anything further the 'watch' began beeping and Shino vanished. Once the realization that Shino was going to Restoria hit the clan head he raced to the Uzumaki compound …

XXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi smiled as he leaned against Naruto's chest as they relaxed on the couch "we won't have to wait much longer"

"no we won't" Naruto chuckled as Kakashi snuggled closer before turning his attention to his three four demon lovers "have you guys calmed down now?" the demons blushed and nodded sheepishly.

Over the last few days Hiei, Kurama, Toy and Jin have become very protective of everyone. Hiei nearly killed someone for running too close to Kakashi and almost bumping the pregnant male. On top of that Mike, the loveable dragon, is too scared to get too close to the compound because he might invoke the hormonal males wrath. It doesn't help that three of the demons were pregnant too so the protective instincts were probably going haywire. Naruto had to calm them all down by tapping into the mating marks and channeling some Ki into them.

Granted it made them all high with pleasure that they couldn't think straight, but it did keep them from attacking people needlessly in between bouts of morning sickness. Kurama had the worst pregnancy symptoms especially mood swings and swollen feet … and sadly he is only three months along.

"we are feeling better" moaned a flushed red head "where is Shino?"

Naruto smiled "Shino went to visit his Dad for a little bit. He should be back soon … oh, Gaara made it official, he is now the diplomat for Sand and can stay here as long as he wants. He will be home in a couple days- … Kakashi, you alright?" he asked in concern as he felt the silver haired man flinch.

"yeah, I think our little one is just kicking again" Kakashi chuckled as he reluctantly moved away from Naruto and stood up "I should just eat maybe- AH" Naruto and the others bolted off the couch as Kakashi doubled over in pain.

"Kakashi what's wrong?!" asked a very worried saiyan.

A sensation of fluid gushing out from between his legs made Kakashi freeze "my … my water broke" that's all Kakashi could say before the watch like device on his wrist began beeping and he disappeared.

Toya gasped **"the device … he is on Restoria, isn't he?"**

"yes he is-" Naruto froze as he felt a tug from his mate's mind "and now Shino is too! We better get to the teleport stand" said Naruto as they ran off to the workshop where the saiyan tinkers with his spaceships. In the far corner was a black circular stand with a panel of buttons next to it.

"can't we use instant transmission?" asked Kurama.

"yes, but the staff doesn't want someone to randomly appear on an operating table. This way they know where we will end up and we won't get in the way" Kurama blushed slightly, he felt a little silly for not realizing that sooner. Naruto just finished plugging in the destination when Shibi ran into the workshop. The soon to be grandfather joined them on the platform and they all disappeared …

XXXXXXXXXX

"WHAT?! … Y-y-your p-p-pregnant?" Jiraiya gaped as he looked at Minato.

Minato laughed at his sensei's shocked face "yep, I'm just over two months now"

"WOW … does this make me a grandfather?" asked Jiraiya excitedly.

"yes it does in a way" Minato smiled softly. He did consider the toad sage a father so in a way it was true. A beeping sound caught his attention and he looked at his wrist watch device to see a message. In sharp blue letters the words said 'Kakashi and Shino' making Minato's eyes widen "both Kakashi and Shino just went into labor. I better go, could you watch things here for a few minutes Jiraiya?"

"yeah, count on me!" said Jiraiya who was in a daze as he imagined a little Minato with a tail running around. Suddenly a stack of papers was knocked bringing the toad sage out of dream land "but I'm not doing all this paperwork!" he whined, but it was too late … Minato was already out the door and racing for the teleport platform in the workshop.

Minato appeared in the waiting room where he saw Toya, Hiei and Jin "hey guys, where's Kurama and Naruto?"

Jin pointed to the cafeteria **"Kurama is grabbing some tea and Naruto is inside with Shino and Kakashi"**

"ok, I see Shibi is here too and Genkai. I hope nothing is wrong after all Kakashi is still early" muttered Minato as he sat down. He unconsciously rubbed the slight bump in his stomach as he waited for any news.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto what is going on?" Shino whimpered as he was injected with something that made the pain disappear as he was laid on the bed.

The saiyan watched the hospital staff rolled Kakashi in too and he stood between the beds to stay close to his mates "they are just preparing for the C-section love, stay calm. You shouldn't feel anything" he said as he held their hands, Shino's left and Kakashi's right, and tried to comfort them.

Dr. Sais and three nurses set up a curtain to prevent them from seeing too much and started cutting into the bellies. Shino and Kakashi both felt the pressure of the laser like blade as it cut through their flesh, but no pain. It seemed to take no time at all. Kakashi smiled as he heard a cry coming from behind his curtain and saw a nurse place a silver haired bundle in a hovering crib with see through sides.

The red skinned nurse smiled as she directed the crib to place itself in between the new mother and father "congratulations, it's a boy!" Naruto and Kakashi stared at the most beautiful silver haired newborn wrapped up in a blue blanket, but this wasn't over yet Naruto reluctantly other mate.

"nurse bring in the energy pods for our patient now" order Dr. Sais as he began pulling out Shino's child. The nurse nodded and left for only a second before returning with three floating red and white orbs. As the orbs were placed at the side of Shino's bed a baby's cry was heard. Shino was craning his neck to see his baby as Dr. Sais came around with a hover crib after sealing up the males' stomachs.

"a beautiful little girl" said the Dr. Sais as he set the crib in between Shino and Naruto "we want you to stay here for a few hours before leaving so we can monitor you, but everyone else can visit" he smiled, it seemed the new parents barely heard him. they were too awestruck by their new little bundles. The doctor made sure Shino's insects were feeding from the pods and not the new mother before leaving to inform the others … but he did notice Naruto wiping tears away before leaving.

A few short seconds later Shibi came in with everyone else who could make it "how are you feeling?"

"sore, but good … a little girl" commented Shino as Naruto helped him hold the raven haired baby. Shibi smiled at his new little granddaughter "Rei?" Shno suggested as a name and Naruto smiled … Sakumo Uzumaki and Rei Uzumaki were born,

"Iruka is going the be pissed, he couldn't leave in the middle of class and Kiba, Shikamaru and Itachi were helping with the academy students" chuckled the hokage as he looked at Sakumo adoringly …

XXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya smirked as team 7 came in the room "I have been given temporary hokage status while Minato is doing something important. So here is your mission, I think you'll like this one … babysitting" the toad sage handed Yamato a scroll.

Sasuke snarled "What? Why do we have to take care of som-"

"Sasuke, shut up" barked Yamato who was reading the scroll. A beaming smile spread across his lips "thank you Jiraiya-sama, thank you very much!" Jiraiya grinned as the team left the office. Sai and Hinata looked at their sensei curiously … he has never been so eager for a D-rank mission before so why now?

A few minutes later they got their answer when they realized that they were headed right for the Uzumaki compound! Both Sai and Hinata were excited to see the new born. Who gave birth? What did the baby look like? No one could wait to find out … except for Sasuke who was still sulking. They raced to the main house and were greeted by Naruto.

"be quiet, we just managed to get them to sleep" the saiyan smiled.

Sai's eyes widened "them?" team 7 practically ran after Naruto as they were showed the way to the baby's room.

Hinata had to stop herself from squealing as she saw the adorable babies being watched over by a tried looking Shino and Kakashi "they're so cute! What are their names?" she asked in a hushed voice as she hugged her former teammate and Kakashi. Yamato and Sai were also beaming at the babies and congratulating them. At some point both babies woke up and were watching in fascination with their tails twitching playfully.

"her name is Rei" said Shino happily as he pointed to the brown haired baby with gold streaks and purple eyes "and his name is Sakumo" he said as he pointed at the silver haired baby boy with blue eyes.

Yamato smiled and hugged his old friend "I'm happy for you all, but seriously … you look exhausted, get some sleep"

"I've been telling them the same thing for a while now, but they refuse to" Naruto chuckled softly as his mates pouted.

"we aren't tired" Shino frowned as he tried stifle a yawn and failed badly "fine we'll go sleep" he relented.

"they'll be fine, I'll watch them" said Naruto as he saw his tired mates hesitate at the sound of Sakumo cooing at the sight of Yamato making a little wooden statue with his wood release. As the two exhausted mothers went to bed Gaara arrived and was overjoyed to see the new additions. Over a few minutes a few other people stopped by to meet the little ones including Sarutobi.

However no one noticed Sasuke glaring at the babies clearly plotting something. Apparently he was considering something stupid. Later that night Sasuke snuck around the compound and found the window to the babies' room.

"it's always Naruto. That bastard doesn't deserve any of this. I do" he sneered as he pried open the window that he tweaked while he was inside before. He slid in and took Sakumo. Sasuke only made it two steps away from the house when he was hit hard by something and knocked out cold.

"I'm sorry Itachi, but he did try to take Sakumo" said Naruto as he held the little baby boy.

Itachi shook his head looking more than a little ashamed "it's fine … oh god, Naruto!"

They were both too focused n the situation at hand that they forgot an important fact … this was a night with a full moon! When Sasuke removed Sakumo from the protection of the filtering glass windows he exposed the saiyan baby to the light and it was too late now. Sakumo's eyes were glowing red, he was going to transform.

"I'll take him some where safe, tell the others!" with that Naruto vanished via instant transmission and reappeared on Mount Paozu just in time to watch his son change into a raging fluffy ape. The baby ape was tiny when compared to his father's ape form, but was still dangerous "it's ok Sakumo, Daddy is here. Calm down" Naruto said knowing the ape had great hearing. The ape roared and shot an energy beam just before Naruto grabbed his tail and squeezed forcing the ape to weaken. Naruto squeezed a little harder and his son drifted off to sleep.

Kurama, Minato and a panicked Kakashi appeared using instant transmission "is Sakumo ok?"

"he's fine, once the sun goes down he'll change back … but he did release an energy beam" said Naruto solemnly.

"do you think it killed anyone?" asked a worried Minato. The last thing they want to tell their chlidren is that they killed someone because of the saiyan transformation.

"I don't know. I'll ask King Yemma in the morning" said Naruto as he gently stroked his son's fur.

"good. I'll stay with you" Kakashi sat down with Naruto, Kurama and Minato.

XXXXXXXXXX

"excellent work Kabuto. You kept your mission secret right?" asked Madara as he dressed.

Kabuto smirked "yes master Madara, master Kyo. As requested I was the only one to work on bringing you both back to life"

Kyo nodded in approval "good, that means no one will know we are back until it's too late … are there fireworks or something outside?" the three men glanced outside of the remote shack in a distant forest and saw a bright light in the sky coming right at them …

*BOOM*

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning after Sakumo changed back into a baby Naruto made sure everyone was home before appearing in Other World. He stood on King Yemma's giant desk "King Yemma, my son had his first transformation and I wanted to ask if anyone died during it"

The good natured ogre king smiled kindly "you'll be happy to know that no one died"

"really?" Naruto was a little stunned before relief flowed through him "thank you King Yemma" Naruto smiled happily and went back home to tell his mates the good news.

King Yemma smiled, but his smile turned to a glare as his heard three people fighting to get away from the shuttle to hell "at least no one worth mentioning … GET ON THE SHUTTLE MADARA, KYO, KABUTO! NOW" the king stomped his massive foot sending the three fools flying into he shuttle to hell …

Years later the Uzumaki family has become well known both on earth and in space. Minato, Kurama and Hiei gave birth to beautiful little girls. Hiei told Yukina and his worries were unfounded. She was happy to have him in her life and her little niece Toya gave birth to a boy who nearly froze a nurse in the first to hours after his birth. Kiba gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl, that are already causing mischief.

Sasuke was arrested and his chakra sealed. His parents weren't happy at all, but they seemed o forget about it completely when Itachi announced that he was pregnant.

Many of the Uzumaki children became engineers like Naruto and they invested in a planet where they all made a business changing planets … Sakumo never did find out about the first time he saved the planet from the fools who came back from the dead.


End file.
